Devils, Angels, and a Gamer
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Vincent Lane, once had a boring life, now finds himself as The Gamer in Kuoh Academy. Now's he's got several things on his to do list: Survive, help Rias and her Peerage, and completely screw over any and all opposition to the safety of his friends and perhaps some other people. Now if only he could figure out where to draw the line on this harem he's getting. OCxHarem, IsseixHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Phoenix Champion here and - Dear mother of crap why is the damn air conditioner broken, it's hot in here!**

 **Anyway, yes folks, it's another story, another Gamer story.**

 **This time it's for Highschool DxD... Blame Swift for getting me into this series... But I do thank him for showing my to sites I can find the Manga and Light Novel to read freely.**

 **Anyway, I'm probably going to attempt weekly updates with this story as I do Verdant Gamer... or I might just update it whenever I damn well feel like it.**

 **Now there is one thing I haven't decided on, but I'll get to that at the bottom of the chapter, for now... I just hope you all actually get this and enjoy it considering the shit the site is going through at the moment.**

 **[[]]**

Now, I expected several things when I woke up.

The sun being an asshole and burning my eyes, a pigeon to tackle my window like it does every morning, me beating my alarm clock... again.

 **[Greeting's -Vincent Lane- You have been chosen to be reincarnated as a new person to be granted the ability known as 'The Gamer']**

This was not one of those things.

"So... Looks like I get Gamer powers." I muttered looking around the pure white room I was in, "HELL YEAH!"

 **[Well someone's enthusiastic, lets see how you'll react to the fact you'll be heading to a new world.]**

"So basically I'm not gonna be sticking around my house." I said, "What's the world?"

 **[You remember Highschool DxD right?]**

"Yeah, one of my friends was talking about it in high school during lunch and- waaaaait a minute, that's the world I'm heading to?" I said, just before my small smile broke into a full on grin, "Oh hohohohohoho yeeess, the amount of shit I can throw off there with outsider knowledge." I chuckled as I rubbed my hands together.

 **[Oh boy, you're already going power hungry.]**

 **[Anyway, you can open your menu simply by thinking 'Menu' Give it a shot.]**

'Menu, stats.' I thought smirking, I've read fanfiction, I know how this works.

 **[Well aren't you getting ahead of things? Well, here are your stats.]**

 **[Vincent Lane]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[Age: 17]**

 **[Human (Not for long I'll bet)]**

 **[Male]**

 **[Sacred Gear: None (You're gonna have to take one for yourself if you want one buddy)]**

 **[Level 1]**

 **[Exp: 0/200]**

 **[HP: 85/85]**

 **[MP: 60/60]**

 **[STR: 5]**

 **[VIT: 5]**

 **[AGI: 5]**

 **[INT: 5]**

 **[WIS: 5]**

 **[LUCK: 5]**

There was also a picture of me.

I was 5'9" tall, had black hair that was about the length of my chin with a jagged bang that dangles in front of my face between my nose and left eye. Speaking of eyes, mine were a deep shade of green color.

As for my attire... Well I was in a simple black shirt and grey jeans with a pair of black sneakers.

You'd never think I was a little energetic considering how I'd dress.

"Well, aren't I mister average." I said flatly, "How the heck am I supposed to attract the attention I'm going to try to being Joe Average?"

 **[Studying, Exercise, these 6 free points?]**

"I like you." I said smiling.

'Alright... First off, one point into Strength and Vitality respectively, can't have enough of the two major things that will keep me alive. Two point's into Agility, I'd rather avoid damage altogether over blocking it thank you very much. One to Intelligence, just to boost my magic pools a bit for now. And one to Luck, cause you can never have enough of that shit.' I thought applying those points.

And now my new stats were thus.

 **[HP: 100/100]**

 **[MP: 70/70]**

 **[STR: 6]**

 **[VIT: 6]**

 **[AGI: 7]**

 **[INT: 6]**

 **[WIS: 5]**

 **[LUCK: 6]**

"There we go." I said, "It's no giant pirate's flag, but at least I'm not completely average anymore."

 **[Next step: I already know the answer, but which side would you start on? Humans, Angel's, Fallen Angels, or Devils?]**

"Humans." I said, "I'd like to make allies before I make enemies... Plus video games have completely annihilated my trust in Angels."

 **[To true...]**

 **[Next up, you're weapon. Good luck getting far without a weapon bud, you pick one.]**

"What exactly are my options?" I asked, causing a list to pop up.

 **[A Katana]**

 **[A Pair of Knuckles]**

 **[A Battleaxe]**

 **[A Warhammer]**

 **[A pair of knives]**

 **[A gun]**

"Gun." I said not bothering to see if there were actually any other options, "Gimme the gun."

 **[Of course, a gun, should have expected as much from an American.]**

"Buzz off." I said as my new gun formed in my hand... A simple Revolver.

Well, at least it will allow me to fight at a distance, I'd rather not get too close to Angels, Devil, and Fallen Angels that are after my guts just yet.

 **[Seeing as you've got a firearm I think it's best to tell you that you have infinite ammo for your guns, just not an infinite clip.]**

 **[Next on the list I think it's best if you actually looked at you menu.]  
**

"Fine." I said, 'Menu'

 **[[Menu]]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Skills & Spells]**

 **[Allies]**

 **[Lovers]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[-Option Locked-]**

 **[BGM]**

 **[Help/Information]**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold the pixels." I said firmly, "The hell is with the Lover's tab?"

 **[Buddy, this is Highschool DxD, more that 3/4 of the main cast is female, but Kuoh Academy has a primarily female student body. No doubt you're gonna grab the heart of at least one non-human creature there.]**

"I'm not gonna get out of high school with my virginity am I?" I deadpanned.

 **[Not unless you chose to be a really big asshole.]**

"Ho boy... So what's with the locked option?" I asked aloud, a little confused.

 **[We'll get to that in a few minutes... First, how much money do you have? Check your inventory real quick.]**

'Inventory.' I thought.

 **[[Inventory]]**

 **[Money: 60 US Dollars]**

 **[-Consumables-]**

 **[-Weapons-]**

 **[-Attire-]**

 **[-Accessories-]**

 **[-Key Items-]**

 **[-Ingredients-]**

 **[-Loot-]**

"Sixty bucks." I said putting my gun in my inventory, "I feel poor as shit right now."

 **[Yeah, US Dollars aren't gonna do you squat in Kuoh buddy, hang on I'll do some conversion real quick.]**

 **[You've lost 60 US Dollars]**

 **[You've gained 6,766 Yen]**

"Yen..." I muttered, "I swear it looks like so much more than it actually is."

 **[Be that as it may, that's how much you've got on you pal... Wanna go shot something?]**

"Please." I said pulling my Revolver out once again.

At that moment the area around me had color formed on it until I was standing in a clearing within a dark forest, and rising up in front of my was my opponent.

It appeared to be an empty dark grey robe floating in front of me, on account of the fact there were no feet dangling at the bottom and not hands at the end of the sleeves, and the hood lifted to reveal nothing but shadows on the inside, on it's right 'Hand' was what I could definitely tell was an iron hook that was the size of an adult hand.

 **[You've developed the Skill Observe... I'm pretty sure this is self explanatory.]**

"So what the heck is this thing?" I asked looking at the cloak.

 **[Shade]**

 **[Level 1]**

 **[HP: 60/60**

 **[MP: 60/60]**

"So it's called a Shade huh?" I muttered raising my Revolver at the floating robe, "Hopefully I can shoot it."

At that moment the Shade's body floated back a tiny bit before it began to fly directly at me, hook raised.

I quickly took aim and fired at the Shade, hitting it in the 'chest' causing it to hiss and stop it's rush, as well as losing 12 HP.

"Not bad." I muttered, "Let's keep it - Whoa!"

I quickly stepped back as the Shade and lunged at me once again and tried to swipe at me with it's hook, as I stepped back I fired twice more, dealing a total of 26 damage from the two shots.

"Two more shots needed, three in the chamber." I made note to myself as the Shade swung at me again, this time nicking me in the arm and taking off 8 of my HP.

"Bastard!" I shouted pointing the Revolver at where it's head should be and fired.

What came up was 24 Damage just under a 'Critical' Pop-up.

The Shade let out a loud cry as it's cloaked body burned up in blueish-black flames, leaving behind a scrap of cloth, and a yellow blazing orb that floated in front of me.

"The heck is this?" I muttered as I reloaded my revolver.

 **[As you kill monsters there is a chance that they will leave behind something called a Spirit that you can collect.]**

 **[Spirits have multiple uses, all of them useful.]**

 **[First of all you can equip them like accessories to boost your stats.]**

 **[You could also merge a Spirit into a weapon or piece of armor to grant it special properties.]**

 **[You could also choose to reform that Spirit into an item that is dependent on what the Spirit is.]**

 **[Lastly, you could choose to summon the monster that the Spirit came from to fight on your side.]**

 **[You can find Spirit's under the now unlocked Spirits tab in your menu.]**

 **[There are two ways a Spirit can get stronger, the first is simply by using them as summons or accessories, the second is by merging Spirit's of the same monster. Once a Spirit gets strong enough it can evolve into a stronger form- So be sure to experiment.]**

"Now that's some interesting information." I said as the Shade Spirit floated around and into me while I bent down to pick up the cloth and Observe it.

 **[Shade Cloth]**

 **[Material/Loot]**

 **[A scrap of cloth cut from the robes of a Shade, using this when creating armor or clothing will result in the armor having an ability that is helpful with stealth. A must have item for anyone who uses stealth to their advantage.]**

"Nice." I said putting the cloth in my inventory.

 **[Great, now then let's wrap things up- Head to your quest tab.]**

'Menu, Quests.' I thought.

 **[[Quests]]**

 **[Tutorial- In progress]**

'Tutorial.' I though, this part is always slow it seems.

 **[[Tutorial]]**

 **[You're now the Gamer, learn the basic's buddy.]**

 **[Main Objectives]**

 **[(x) Use your 6 Given Stat points]**

 **[(x) Pick yourself a Weapon]**

 **[(x) Defeat your first enemy]**

 **[( ) Close this Menu once you're done reading it.]**

 **[Reward: 200 EXP, The abilities Create/Escape I.D.]**

'Close.' I thought.

 **[Quest- Tutorial: Complete]**

 **[You've reached Level 2!]**

 **[The Abilities Create/Escape Instant Dungeon have been added to your skill list.]**

"Good, now that I already have those two... Wait do I have Gamer Mind and Body?" I muttered, 'Skills'

 **[[Skills & Spells]]**

 **[Observe Lvl 1]**

 **[The ability to look at stuff... Kinda simple buddy.]**

 **[Gamers Mind]**

 **[Keeps your mind calm in almost any situation and keeps your mind safe from outside affliction.]**

 **[Gamer's Body]**

 **[Makes your body just like that of a Video Game characters.]**

 **[Create/Escape I.D.]**

 **[Allows you to create and destroy Instant Dungeons to help you train yourself.]**

"Alright, now that I've got everything checked out... when can I leave!?" I shouted to the sky... Just before everything faded to black.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Now to answer a few questions before they get asked.**

 **Yes, Issei will be in it.**

 **Yes, Vincent will have a Harem.**

 **Yes, Issei will still have a Harem himself.**

 **No, Vincent will not get insta-OP**

 **Any other question ask in the reviews... or PM me if you're embarrassed to ask something you think I may have already answered, though remember there are some I will not answer as it will result in some spoilers for this story.**

 **Now as to my question**

 **I'm completely unsure if I want to turn Vali into a girl for this story, so I'm going to put up a Poll.**

 **Do you think I should make Vali a chick in this story.**

 **I won't say the votes will equal the result, but it will help me decide- and remember, I ONLY count votes in the Poll, votes in the Reviews will NOT count.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this... (And the site hurries up and gets fixed.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks I bet you didn't expect this so soon did you?**

 **Well, I didn't want to leave the story hanging on that little opening for too long.**

 **Anyway I've been doing some brief searches about some Japanese customs... mainly honorifics, so if I screw up something about this then let me know.**

 **Well, hope you all enjoy this, I'll see you later... hopefully.**

 **[[]]**

 _"Next stop: Kuoh station. Next stop: Kuoh station"  
_

That was the automated voice that snapped me awake, apparently I was on a train headed for Kuoh... Well, I guess I won't have to improvise on the fact I'm a local.

Fortunately I was sitting alone, mainly because I don't like sitting in a cramped seat.

Either way when the train stopped I stepped out and made my way to a corner of the station, to check out something new that popped up in front of me.

 **[A letter has been placed in your Inventory]**

Making a show of reaching into my pockets I pulled out the letter and began to read it.

-Vincent Lane- To help you get settled into your new role as a Gamer several things have been taken care of for you already. First off, your application to Kuoh Academy has already been sent off and you were accepted. Secondly you have been given a house that has lacked any occupants for sometime, that way you won't have to worry about sleeping on the ground, don't worry about paying anything, it's all covered. Third, You've been given knowledge of the Japanese language, both written and spoken. Fourth, within your list of I.D.'s you have one known as your Sanctuary, further information will be given once you choose to enter it. Now then, the address of your house has been logged into Information tab, and is written down on this letter, head there and get yourself settled in. You're a second Year at Kuoh and classes start in 1 month, make the best of what you can in that time.-

I took a look at the address and nodded to myself as I memorized it, and I grabbed a map pamphlet from a stand as I passed.

'Okay so I've got a month before my new school life begins...' I thought to myself, 'My first order of business is to locate my new house, get an assessment of everything. Second is that I need to make friends with someone from Kuoh, preferably Issei, or Rias, or Sona, or their Peerages. Then power level, the Shade's are weak, but they're pretty much ghosts, that's going to be useful... Actually... Menu, Spirits.

 **[[Spirits]]**

 **[Shade Spirit Lvl 1]**

'Can I examine the Shade Spirit for an explanation of their abilities?' I thought

 **[Shade's: These are spiritual monsters that take the form's of floating robes and are usually armed with iron hooks.]**

 **[Abilities available]**

 **[Shadow movement: Shade's can sink into the darkness and pull others with them, for either combat or a quick escape.]**

 **[Phase: As a ghostly creature, Shade's can easily phase through solid object, though they cannot phase through attacks- That would just be too easy for them]**

 **[More abilities can be unlocked by finding Spirit Guides]**

'Not too shabby.' I thought with a smirk.

I looked up and noticed I had actually reached the address of my new house, "Well shit, I gotta read when I walk more often if this is how fast I walk while I'm reading something."

Pulling out a set of keys that, thankfully, came with the letter I unlocked the door to the house and decided to look around.

A kitchen, a living room, a bathroom were all on the ground floor, and on the second floor was a quartet of rooms, three bedrooms and a bathroom with a shower.

"Well... It's bare as all heck, but it's a nice place." I said wiping the dust off the table, "Just needs some new furniture... and a little dusting."

I looked over to the refrigerator and not smelling anything, figured it was empty, which after I checked, was empty, "And I need to stock up on food for guests. As a Gamer I may never get hungry, but I can't have a visitor show up with no food to give them, that's just not courteous."

And that's when I remembered I leveled up.

"Stats." I said.

 **[Vincent Lane]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[Age: 17]**

 **[Human (For now)]**

 **[Male]**

 **[Sacred Gear: None (You might want to hold off on getting one for a while)]**

 **[Level 2]**

 **[Exp: 50/300]**

 **[HP: 110/110]**

 **[MP: 80/80]**

 **[STR: 6]**

 **[VIT: 6]**

 **[AGI: 7]**

 **[INT: 6]**

 **[WIS: 5]**

 **[LUCK: 6]**

 **[Unused Stat points: 5]**

"Plus one to Wisdom, One to Vitality, One to Luck, and two to Strength." I said moving those stats into position.

 **[HP: 132/132]**

 **[MP: 80/80]**

 **[STR: 8]**

 **[VIT: 7]**

 **[AGI: 8]**

 **[INT: 6]**

 **[WIS: 6]**

 **[LUCK: 7]**

"Okay after this I'm gonna save up those Stat points for a while, at least until I need them." I said, what better way to get an opponent to go 'WTF?' than having a sudden power spike... plus I kinda wanna wait until I need to start using them before I start spamming them.

Next on my agenda... Well, I need some quick cash so I think I'm gonna go shoot some Shades.

"Create I.D. Shades." I said.

Pretty soon my world was replaced by that dark and creepy forest once again.

I gave a quick thought about the Shade in my Spirits and soon enough the little ball of flames appeared in my hand.

Seeing as I can equip my Spirits on my equipment screen I figured I'd just toss this one in front of me.

Doing so, when the Spirit hit the ground it dissipated almost instantly, causing a Shade to float out of the ground and into existence, the only difference I saw was that it's cloak was now a deep shade of red, enough to stand out among other Shades.

"Well, at least I won't shoot my Shade thinking it's an enemy Shade." I said pulling out my revolver and keeping it to my side as I walked ahead.

An enemy Shade formed not too long after I started walking, and in reaction I quickly lifted my revolver to my hip and shot before I could properly aim.

 **[You've now created Firearm mastery. Sorry it took so long for this, you weren't allowed to have it in the tutorial.]**

 **[You've created a new Skill: Quickdraw.]**

 **[Quickdraw Lvl 1]**

 **[Pulling up your weapon quickly and firing it from the hip without care for exact accuracy allows for a faster, stronger shot that can stun most enemies.]**

 **[[INFO: Stunned Enemies]]**

 **[When an Enemy is stunned, your next Physical attack/Combo can potentially do a lot damage, just make sure you don't keep the combo up too long or the enemy will snap out of it and counterattack]**

 **[Enemies defeated during a Stun attack have a higher chance to leave behind Spirits.]**

I looked away from those screens and saw the enemy Shade was leaning pretty far back from the recoil of the shot, on top of losing 10 HP.

I quickly stowed my revolver away, and ran up to the stunned Shade. I grabbed it by it's hook arm ad kneed it in the 'gut', dealing a surprising 26 damage, and causing it to tumble back, but as I was holding onto it I pulled it back to me before letting go and giving it a roundhouse kick to the back of the head, dealing 29 Damage, more than enough to kill it.

"Roadhouse." I said glaring at the dissolving Shade before I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself on that one.

 **[You've created Hand-To-Hand Mastery, now start punching everything!]**

Aside from my new pop-up, I noticed that the Shade had left behind another Shade cloth, and a small stack of Yen, I counted 300 Yen.

"I'm gonna be here a while aren't I?" I asked my Shade.

It responded with a nod of it's hood.

"Ho boy." I sighed pulling out my revolver, "Time to shoot some shit up!"

[]

About three hours of constant gun fire later I had decided to take a break.

I reached Level 3.

My Shade grew to Level 3.

I've picked up a total of 11,250 Yen, combined with my 6,570 Yen from before, that put me at 17,820 Yen, should get me by for a while.

I've picked up over two dozen Shade Cloth's.

I've gotten myself 7 extra Shade Spirits.

"Well, I think this was a successful run don't you?" I asked my Shade.

In nodded and gave me a thumbs up... Or at least the best it could do without having hands.

"Dismissed." I said, causing my Shade to revert back into a glowing ball of flames and return to me, "Heh, 8 Shades... I got my own stealth team."

After that I left my I.D.

[]

Once I was back in my house I grabbed my map of Kuoh and left, hoping to find a grocery store, that was I can stock up on supplies.

"At least I have a couch, dining table, and T.V." I muttered as I left.

[]

Walking through the town, I made sure that my Level 3 Shade was following me in my shadow.

What? In a town like this I'd like to have an ally to watch my back... quite literally in this case.

Still... I was a little lost, and I'm man enough to admit I need help... though I'm not yet man enough to wear pink.

'Right, time to crack down and ask for directions... who's around?' I thought looking around... 'Ah fuck my life.'

Standing in front of me and seemingly just passing the time was a violet eyed woman with long black hair.

 **[Raynare Lvl 35]**

 **[Alias: Yuuma Amano]**

 **[Race: Fallen Angel]**

 **[HP: 540/540]**

 **[MP: 760/760]**

'Ah fucking hell, it's Raynare.' I thought, as I looked at my map so in case she looked my way she wouldn't see me staring at her, I occasionally looked up to look at my surroundings.

'Okay Vincent, let's look at the status, you don't have much power, nor do you have a Sacred Gear, so she's got no intention of attacking/killing you.' I thought, 'Hmm... Maybe if I meet up with her often enough we could become friends, maybe then I wouldn't have to kill her...'

 **[A new quest has been added.]**

 **[A Fallens rehabilitation]**

 **[You've found the Fallen Angel Raynare: See if you can coax her into becoming your Friend, doing so may save her life, she might even hesitate should you two fight one another.]**

 **[Main Objective: Befriend Raynare and ensure her survival.]**

 **[Bonus Objectives: ? (Collect more information from Raynare to unlock for viewing)]**

 **[Reward: +5,000 EXP, +10,000 Yen, +Title]**

'Well crud, now I've got to try.' I thought, 'Got my back Shade?'

I heard a hiss as confirmation and cleared my throat, "Ah, excuse me, miss?" I said to Yuuma, as that's what I'll be referring to her disguise as when she's in it.

"Hmm?" Yuuma hummed looking over at me, hiding an annoyed look on her face as she looked me over, "Did you need something sir?" She asked putting on her kind voice.

"Yeah actually." I said scratching the back of my head for effect, "I'm... Kinda new to Kuoh, and Japan in general, do you think you can showing to the nearest grocery store?"

Yuuma gave me one last look over, "Sure, my names Yuuma Amano." Yuuma said.

"Vincent Lane, I'm from America if you coulnd't tell Yuuma-san... wait, did I get that right?" I asked.

To my relief Yuuma nodded, "Yes, we aren't really friends yet so calling me Yuuma-san is fine." Yuuma said, "Now follow me Vincent-san, there's a store over here you can buy some simple stuff at."

"Thank goodness I didn't screw that up." I said, mostly to myself and my Shade, "That would have been a really shitty start."

[]

After loading down my arms with a few bags full of food Yuuma and I left the grocery store, "Thanks again Yuuma-san." I said turning to the disguised Fallen Angel, "I'd probably be lost for a while longer if you didn't help me."

"That's fine, I understand what it's like to be in a completely new place." Yuuma said as she kept her smile.

'I'll bet.' I thought avoiding the rolling of my eyes, "Well, it's getting late so I should head home." I said aloud to Yuuma, "But maybe sometime in the future we could get together again, I'd really feel a lot more comfortable around this town when I know someone here."

Yuuma's eyes widened in surprise, "I-I'll have to talk with my colleagues about that, we're really busy as of late." Yuuma said coming up with a quick excuse.

"Well if you ever have a chance," I said putting down my bags, pulling out a pen and notepad, and my phone (Which thankfully still works) and wrote down my number on the notepad before tearing it out and handing it to her, "Here's my number, if you never call for any reason I won't hold it against you."

Yuuma took the note and nodded, "We'll see what happens Vincent-san, goodbye." Yuuma said as she walked away.

I walked rather slowly on the way back home, and once my Shade had given me the 'All clear' I deposited my bags in my inventory and smiled, 'I have NO idea if Yuuma's gonna call me, but at least I made an effort, but didn't make too strong an effort.'

"You think I did good?" I asked my Shade, getting a hiss for a yes.

 **[A new skill has be created, Detect Bloodlust. Its never a good sign when it's created, get ready for a fight.]**

"Ah... hell." I grumbled as my Shade readied itself.

"Lookie here~" A female voice said, "A human wandering out all alone in the dark~ how delightful~"

'That's an even worse sign.' I thought turning to the source of the voice.

It was a woman older than me with blood red hair, she was wearing nothing more than a spike nippled black bra and panties, as well as boots, in her hands was a blood red katana sheath with a katana in it no less.

 **[Hiromi Haruta lvl 10]**

 **[Race: Stray Devil]**

 **[Evil Piece: Rook]**

 **[HP: 500/500]**

 **[MP: 120/120]**

'Well she's not too bright.' I thought.

"I'm going to have fun with you~" Hiromi said with mad glee as she drew the katana from it's sheath, spreading her wings at the same time.

 **[BGM Start: Stray Devil: Dead Rising 2- Own Little World]**

"Shade!" I called out as I pulled out my Revolver and shot at the Stray.

The bullet bounced off her, dealing only 5 damage to her, but Shade rose up behind her and slashed at her with it's hook, apparently cutting through her Rook Defense and dealing 12 damage.

"Gahh!" Hiromi shouted as she spun around to face Shade, "The hell is that thing?"

I didn't answer with words, I answered with a 'Quickdraw', shooting her in the lower back and dealing 4 damage, along with stunning her.

I ran up behind her and grabbed her neck with one arm in a choke hold, and started punching her in the back, each Punch doing 10 damage, I managed to punch her 5 times before I got uncomfortable with how long I held her, then grabbing arm waist with my other arm I lifted her over my head and slamming her head onto the concrete, dealing 27 damage to her.

 **[You've created a new skill: Suplex]**

 **[Suplex]**

 **[lift your foe over your head and slam theirs into the ground for some hefty damage.]**

'Great!' I thought rolling away from the Stray as I reloaded my gun and took aim at her again.

Crap, I haven't even done 100 damage yet.

"You're gonna pay for that you worthless piece of trash." Hiromi growled, "In blood."

Hiromi literally flew at me and slashed at me, though I quickly jumped back, and in turn my Shade took the hit and lost 43 HP, leaving it with only 42 of it's new HP total of 85... basically it can't take another hit, and I don't want to be hit.

"So I _can_ kill that thing." Hiromi chuckled as she lifted her katana, allowing me to see it's blood red blade in the moonlight.

I shot off another 'Quickdraw' that stunned her yet again on top of 5 damage.

I ran around her and restrained her arms, "Shade!" I shouted.

Shade floated up to Hiromi and lifted it's hook and began to start stabbing her repeatedly, getting in 7 stabs of 18 damage each on her before I suplexed her once again to deal 29 damage to her.

I rolled away once again and checked her, she was at 242 HP now, more than half dead now. Good.

 **[From lifting a heavy object so much (Because anything remotely humaniod can't be considered light) Your STR has increased by 1.]**

'Thanks for the tip.' I thought annoyed as I fired of my remaining five shot at the downed Devil, dealing a total of 28 damage.

"You piece of shit, I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Hiromi shouted.

"Puh-lease." I said, "You've yet to hit me slowpoke."

 **[You've created a new Skill: Taunt]**

 **[Taunt]**

 **[Makes you the primary target of the enemy and slightly increases their attack power, but it lowers their defense more than the attack they gain.]**

'Nice.' I thought smirking.

"You're gonna pay for that you son of a bitch!" Hiromi shouted as she charged me and slash, nicking me in the side and taking off 33 HP.

That left me with... 122 out of 160 HP, wait, when did my max HP increase? I guess STR affect my HP, so does VIT I'll bet, and that Level up I got off the Shades' helped.

 **[I know it's a bad time, but your INT just went up by 1, and yes, your Max MP went up too]**

'Yeah it's a bad time.' I thought annoyed as I shot at Hiromi six more times, dealing a total of 36 damage to her before I had to reload.

"When the fuck are you gonna run out of ammo!?" Hiromi shouted as she raised her sword to slash at me, only to get a 'Quickdraw' to the gut, dealing another 17 damage to her, stunning her, and causing her to drop her weapon.

I quickly grabbed her katana and upper cut her, dealing 18 damage and knocking her back a bit. I then slashed at her with her own sword 4 times, each time dealing 30 damage.

"I bid thee adieu!" I shouted before running her through with her own katana, finishing her off.

 **[OST End]**

 **[You've reached Level 4]**

 **[Your Shade has reached Level 4]**

Shade sunk back into my shadow as Hiromi stumbled back with the katan still stuck in her, seeing as I let it go.

"Shit... " Hiromi moaned before she fell over.

"Crap." I muttered looking at the damage she caused with just one slash, "I ought to look into armor."

"I'm surprised a human could take on a Stray Devil so effectively." A female voice that I recognized said.

Turning around with my revolver drawn I faced a woman in the Kuoh academy uniform, she had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and reaching her legs, as well as having a pair of violet eyes.

 **[Akeno Himejima Lvl 46]**

 **[Title: S &M Priestess of Thunder]**

 **[Race: Fallen Angel/Devil Hybrid]**

 **[Evil Piece: Queen]**

 **[HP: 1,010/1,010]**

 **[MP: 1,390/1,390]**

"Who are you?" I asked breathing heavily, to give the appearance of being winded from the fight.

"Akeno Himejima." Akeno introduced, "I came here to deal with a Stray Devil that has been reported to be attacking humans, normally there would be the rest of my group to help deal with her, but the other all had business to take care of."

"I don't think you would even need the help Akeno-san." I said scratching the back of my head as I lowered my revolver, "She wasn't really tough, strong and durable yes, but not too fast... on the feet and the brain."

Akeno gave a slight chuckle at that, "I suppose that's true if she lost to a human." Akeno said, "Well, I'm on a schedule myself so I'm afraid I can't stay and talk."

"Maybe we'll see each other again someday." I said, "Oh right, my names Vincent Lane, and next time we meet I want an explanation on what you mean by 'Stray Devil' okay Akeno-san?"

"Of course Vincent-san." Akeno said walking over to Hiromi's body before picking it up by her leg and vanishing in a magic circle.

I turned around and continued my walk home, "I can't wait for bed now." I muttered before looking at my shadow cast by the street lights, "You think I woke up the neighborhood?"

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the first official chapter of this story, I hope you all enjoyed it and please, tell me what you think of it.**

 **See you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well folks, by the time you've all have read this then the site is now fixed it's alert and update issues.**

 **Now to answer a question that has popped up a couple of times.**

 **No, Vincent did not take the katana, in fact, he left it lodged hilt deep in Hiromi's chest.**

 **Anyway now that I've answered that I'm gonna start the chapter, see you all at the end.**

 **[[]]**

"I really should have taken that katana..." I groaned as I woke up, completely ignoring the pop-up screen that simply said I had fully recovered my HP and MP.

In hindsight, Akeno probably would have asked me to hand over the katana anyway, nor did I really have enough time to hide it in my inventory before the Fallen turned Devil showed up.

Getting up I looked at the notepad I had, with the front page saying 'To-Do List'

1: Find a melee weapon.

2: Learn a magic spell of some kind.

3: Find Issei (Try to get him to cut down on the pervertedness.)

4: Check out the Sanctuary.

5: Meet with Raynare again if possible and as often as possible.

"Yep." I muttered, "I've got a busy month don't I?"

The Shade I had hidden in my shadow hissed in agreement.

"That was a rhetorical question amigo." I deadpanned to my shadow, I'm not gonna dismiss the guy anytime soon really, I like having back up when I'm surround by things that could potentially teach me the ways of being a grease stain.

Seriously I feel like a noob among veterans right now, it's not a good feeling.

"Well, might as well-" I started as I opened up my menu.

Only to be cut off by a knock at the door.

"Answer the door." I finished changing my thought process, then glanced at my shadow, "And you don't do a thing until I say."

Thankfully the Shade did nothing except lurk in my shadow.

Heading over to the door I opened it and surprisingly enough it was the last person I was expecting to show up out of nowhere.

A young man with brown hair that was a little spiky and going in one direction, A.K.A. average looking.

 **[Issei Hyoudou Lvl 1]**

 **[Title: Pervert (What were you expecting?)]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear- Inactive]**

 **[HP: 85/85]  
**

 **[MP: 60/60]  
**

"Hello." I said, "Who are you?" I asked to keep up appearances.

"Issei Hyoudou." Issei said holding out his hand, "I'm your new neighbor, well, my family and I live across the street."

Well isn't that surprising, I live right across from Issei.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you Issei-san, I'm Vincent Lane." I said shaking his hand, "And yes, I am an American."

"Nice meeting you too Vincent-San." Issei said, "Do you... live by yourself?"

"Unfortunately yes." I said, "Fortunately I'm heading to a... Kuoh Academy next month so hopefully I can make some friends."

"Really?" Issei asked with a grin growing on his face, "I go there too, it used to be an all girls school until a couple years ago, now it's co-ed."

'Somehow I think that's because Kiba was part of Rias's peerage.' I thought for a moment, 'Otherwise there wouldn't be too much reason for it to go co-ed if it's been all-girls up until then.'

At that moment Issei was suddenly pulling me down and hanging from my shoulder, "So Vincent-san, what do you think the best part of a woman is? It's the boobs right?" Issei asked with a perverted grin on his face.

I responded with a deadpan look, "Dude, it's nice to meet you and all, but I've got a to-do list for today." I said, "I don't really have time for conversations like this."

Issei nodded, "Ah right, you just moved in after all." Issei said, "I'll expect an answer though soon."

With that, Issei began to walk away, though I did decide an answer for his question.

"The eyes Issei-San." I called out, causing him to look at me in complete confusion, "After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul, helps when you're looking for an honest woman."

Issei shook his head, insistent that the breasts were better no doubt before he was gone.

"Now then, back to my original plan." I muttered closing the door to my house, "Create I.D. Sanctuary."

In a flash, my house vanish and was replaced by more of a mansion-like interior, with marble white walls and plush carpeting, as well as several doorway out of the living room I was in.

This Living Room actually had three large couches surrounding a fairly long table, and on the fourth end of the table that didn't have a couch there was a clear path to a large flat screen T.V.

"Spoil me why don't you Gamer." I muttered looking around, "Okay so what do I have around here?"

 **[Tutorial: Sanctuary]**

 **[The Sanctuary is your home away from home... except ten times better. Aside from a Living Room and boat load of bedrooms for guests (Or children), there are also several facilities that you can get other things done in.]**

 **[Your Sanctuary has the following facilities.]**

 **[Living Room: It's just a living room for everyone to hang out in, nothing special really. Helpful for a group study session though.]**

 **[Bedrooms: Several dozen bedrooms exist for you, guests, and children to sleep in. The master bedroom- A.K.A. your bedroom- can also be soundproofed for the sake of everyone else in the Sanctuary.]**

 **[Treasury: It's just here really so you can have visual confirmation of how filthy rich (Or abysmally poor) You are. You can also see what items you have here.]**

 **[Kitchen: You can cook food here (Duh) cooked/prepared food often results in a larger health recovery than simple foods. Plus they taste better so that's a bonus. You can also assign Spirits to cook for you so long as you've got a recipe book for them to work from.]**

 **[Alchemical Lab: Come around here when you have the proper reagents to create potions of various effects, some better than others. You can even assign Spirits here to create potions you've previously created.]**

 **[Workshop: Here you can create and modify weapons, armor, and tools. You can use materials gotten from beating monsters to preform modifications. You can also assign Spirits to this facility to create tools you've previously created.]**

 **[Garden: Once you have reagents you can plant them here to grow continuous amounts said reagent... assuming it's a plant that is. You can assign a Spirit here to keep the plants maintained and harvested when they are ready.]**

 **[Garage: Useless unless you get a vehicle, but once you got one you can modify it all you like, even using gathered materials to give them special abilities. And don't worry about fuel, any vehicle that has come into your inventory/garage have limitless fuel for you to abuse.]**

 **[Prison: You may not need to use it often, but usually its a lot safer to talk to someone previously hostile to you when they are behind bars that hold them in a cell that nullifies their abilities.]**

 **[Spirits Sanctum: This facility houses all the spirits you've collected. It contains a tome for you to go over the type of Spirits you've collected as well as tables for you to transmutate or infuse Spirits. Make good use of this facility to really give yourself an OP edge in the upcoming fights, cause a lot of this stuff you just can't buy.]**

"Oh this is all so nice." I thought grinning as I looked at my options, "Well, I might as well see what I can use this Shade Cloth for. I mean I have way too much of them anyway."

So I went to my workshop, which was outfitted with a cobblestone floor, a furnace with an anvil, and a worktable with several types of tools on it.

Moving over to the worktable I pulled out my Shade Cloth's and laid them on the table, and I quickly grabbed a needle and thread from the lining of the table.

[Several Minutes later]

 **[You've created the Crafting Skill, good for you, you can make stuff.]**

 **[You've created a Shade's Hood]**

 **[Shade's Hood]**

 **[By pulling this up over your head you can hide your presence from most supernatural beings, that doesn't make you invisible however so if they smell you, hear you, or see you, you're busted.]**

"Well this could be useful." I thought smirking as I looked over the tattered gray hood in my hands before putting it into my inventory.

After that I left my Sanctuary because I didn't have much more reason to stay here for the moment, unless I wanted to make a whole suit of Shade clothing, which I didn't at the time.

[]

After leaving my house I found myself at the park oddly enough, why? Well, it as quiet and no one was around, so I decided to see if I can summon more than one Spirit.

Turns out I could because now my shadow is currently hiding a total of 8 Shades... probably getting crowded in there now that I think about it.

"Vincent-San, I'm glad I found you here." The familiar voice of Akeno said from behind me, causing me to turn my head.

Sure enough, Akeno was standing there and holding a wrapped up object, but she was also accompanied by another.

A woman with long, crimson hair wearing the Kuoh academy female uniform, as well as also having a fanservice sized rack.

 **[Rias Gremory Lvl 50]**

 **[Title: Gremory Hier]**

 **[Race: Devil]**

 **[Evil Piece: King]**

 **[HP: 1,350/1,350]  
**

 **[MP: 1,890/1,890]  
**

"Hello again Akeno-San." I said waving at her half heartly, "Who's your friend?"

Rias smirked, "Greeting Vincent Lane, my name is Rias Gremory." Rias said holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Rias, I'd introduce myself, but you kinda stole that honor from me." I said, "So, what's this about? That bitch that tired to run me through last night for no reason?"

"Yes, Hiromi Haruta." Rias said sounding slightly annoyed, "What if I were to tell you she wasn't human?"

"Well, considering she sprouted wings just before I shot her full of lead and stabbed her with her own sword, I'd believe you." I said shrugging.

"I suppose that would make sense." Akeno said smiling.

"Hiromi was a Devil, more accurately a Stray Devil." Rias said, "Before I go further let me explain so I don't completely lose you."

I'm gonna be honest, I paid absolutely no attention to Rias's explanation about the Angel's, Fallen Angel's, and Devil's. Nor about the Evil Piece system really, I already knew that stuff and if I needed information I can simply review it in my menu.

"So..." I said after Rias finished, "Humans can be turned into Devils artificially using these Evil Pieces."

"Correct." Rias said, "Hirmoi was one of them, however, she went what we call Stray."

"And what is a Stray exactly?" I asked, deciding to humor her.

"A Stray is a Devil that has killed their master for power." Rias said, "Hiromi was one of these cases, she was a human turned Devil, she's been known to be rather ruthless when she was sent to hunt down Stray Devils, however her master has been holding her off fearing she was liking the killing a little too much."

"And in turn she attack him and ran off." Akeno finished.

"And wound up in your territory." I said, "Where she tried to kill me."

"Correct." Rias said, "I must admit it is very rare for a human to combat a Devil unless they had previously unlock and had trained with their Sacred Gear."

"And Sacred Gear are what exactly?" I asked.

"A Sacred Gear is an artifact bestowed upon humans by the God of the Bible." Akeno explained, "They are rare and only found in humans, but they stay with humans even if they are reincarnated as Devils, as such Devils often recruit such Sacred Gear users into their ranks for their powers."

"Then why was Hiromi recruited by... whoever." I asked genuinely interested.

"I can't say for sure." Rias admitted, "The only way to know would be to ask him or the other Pieces of his Peerage, which isn't going to be easy at the moment as we don't know who was in his peerage."

"Ah, well crap." I muttered.

"Vincent-San." Rias said looking at me, "I'd like to ask you to join my Peerage."

There's the recruitment offer, I mean I killed a Devil without a Sacred Gear, meaning to Devils I'm an interesting individual.

"How long will this offer be open?" I asked.

"I don't plan on closing this offer until I run out of Pieces." Rias said.

"I see..." I muttered, going into thought.

If I want to rehabilitate Raynare I'm going to need to stay human until the start of canon... which means for now I'm gonna need to say no.

"Seeing as the offer won't close for a while," I started, "I'd like to stay human a little while longer if you don't mind, I just moved to Kuoh after all, I'd like to adjust to living here before I make as big a decision as that."

Akeno and Rias nodded at that, "I suppose this is a big change for you after all." Rias said, "Very well, I'll give you some time to adjust to then."

"Until then." Akeno said holding out the wrapped object, "Seeing as you killed the Stray Devil it's only fitting that you received some form of reward. However seeing as there was no actually bounty on her e can only really give you this."

I took the wrapped object and unwrapped the cloth from it, revealing it to be Hiromi's blood red katana and it's sheath.

 **[Muramasa]**

 **[This Katana is a bloodthirsty blade that refuses to return to its sheath until it has tasted blood. The rumor that all Musamasa blades are like this come sword, the darkest work of the Swordsmith Muramasa. Sometimes the Blade will inflict a rage upon it's wielder should they try to sheath the blade after it's drawn, but before its tasted blood. You won't be effected by this thanks to Gamer's mind, but it won't go back into it's sheath until it touches blood.]**

'Holy shit, no wonder Hiromi went nuts.' I thought, 'A sword like this would drive people nuts without proper mental protection.'

"Thank you." I said nodding my head to Rias and Akeno, "However I do have things to do today so I'll see you two later."

"Of course Vincent-San." Rias said, "I go to Kuoh Academy, I'm President of the Occult Research Club, so if you need to find me that's where I'll be."

"Of course." I said, nodding, "I'll see you later Rias-San, Akeno-San."

[]

After the three of us split up I stowed away the Muramasa and began to wonder around town.

"Hello Vincent-San." Yet another familiar voice said from behind.

'Okay, you eight, you all are behind me, you guys should be letting me know people are behind me.' I thought annoyed.

I turned around to see none other than Yuuma standing behind me, "Hello again Yuuma, I take it you've been given permission to actually be able to hang out with me."

Yuuma gave me a small smile, "I have." Yuuma said.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **Also, I believe the issue going on with Fanfiction and it's update errors have been resolved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well folks, it time one again for another chapter of Devils, Angels, and a Gamer... which will henceforth be refereed to as DAaaG because it's less of a mouthful.**

 **Anyway I have no idea what I'm gonna do for this chapter so it's gonna write itself.**

 **Oh and to the reviewer known as *Checks notes*ArcanaXII, yes the Spirit Function is going to get really broken, really fast. It's gonna be fun.  
**

 **Anyway I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

I'd say my hang out time with Yuuma went well... I base that on the fact she hasn't tried to gut me just yet.

I also sent one of my Shades into her shadow, you know so I can figure out what her plan is for me.

In the mean time I was sitting in my house looking at the Muramasa sword, which I hadn't drawn yet.

"She was pretty weak for a Rook." I said to myself looking back on the fight, "If Rias said she was sent to kill Stray's then that means she was pretty darn weak."

Looking at the blade once again I started to chuckle, "Oh, now I get it." I chuckled.

Let me explain, Hiromi doesn't have a Gamer ability, so she can't get stronger by killing enemies like I can, instead her situation was as such- A noob who somehow managed to get their hands on the ultimate weapon.

Muramasa was literally doing all the wok for Hiromi, all she had to do was maintain the skill and strength needed to use the sword and she's got all she needs. And as a result she ended up neglecting her training, meaning she could never actually tap into her full potential.

In all honesty I'm pretty sure I would have been dead if I didn't have Gamer's body keeping my injuries to just an HP bar.

"Well then." I said putting the deadly katana back into my inventory, "I'm gonna need a normal katana so I can gain some katana skill without having to rely on Muramasa's power... I should probably wait on learning magic though, I don't know if Devils, Angels, and Fallen can detect someone with Magic."

With that in mind I left the house and pulled out a map that I thanked Yuuma for, and to my luck, I found that there was indeed a metalworks in Kuoh, thank... I should probably start thinking of someone else to thank instead of god if I'm gonna join Rias's peerage after Issei- After all I don't wanna screw him out of a place if I can't stop Raynare.

[]

I found the metal works pretty easily, despite the fact it was kinda wedged in between two buildings that were much flashier.

Stepping inside I looked around at the works on display.

 **[Steel Katana]**

 **[A simple steel katana, nice and sharp, good weight, and no evil curses... Unless you slap one on it.]**

I smiled at that and noticed the price was fairly affordable for me, 15,800 Yen may be a bit of a dent in my wallet, but at least I can fight with Melee now and not have to draw blood that could result in me having to kill someone.

Buying it I left the metal works, hiding the sword in my inventory as a small distracted crowd passed me and walked back toward my house...

"No, I should probably hit up a bookstore first." I said to myself, "Knowledge is power after all."

I could gain skills from books or perhaps even increase my stats, considering they go up by themselves on occasion.

 **[You deductions of what you can do with books has increased your WIS by one... Point Proven]**

'Yeah like that.' I thought dismissing the screen.

It was then I heard the barking... no, yipping dogs coming from an alleyway. And that pissed me straight off.

Now let me make something clear, I don't hate dogs in general, but the small dogs with high pitched barks that bark at every little thing I find annoying as all hell.

Despite him being a comedian, Jeff Dunham has a point, the size of the dogs is roughly correspondent to how smart a dog is. Which is why I prefer being around larger dogs instead of smaller ones.

"Okay, what is making these midget mutts yip their throats out?" I grumbled walking into the alley.

Sure enough I saw three small dogs barking at a small cardboard box in the edge of the alleyway.

"Okay, what are these brain dead pups barking at in the box?" I mumbled walking up behind the dogs and pushed them aside with my foot, which actually caused the dog that I touched first to jump and tumble over my foot, "Shoo mutts." I snapped at the dogs.

Instead they stood and barked at me, so in turn I picked up two trashcan lids and slammed them together, causing them to jump and scatter.

"So... what were they barking at?" I asked aloud turning back to the cardboard box and getting onto my belly to look into the box.

And was met by a clawed swat to the face.

"Ow." I said blinking at the sudden attack to my face.

I was apparently attacked by a little black cat that was hiding in the box, naturally I observed her.

 **[Kuroka Lvl 62]**

 **[Race: Nekosu-Devil]**

 **[Piece: Bishop]**

 **[HP: 1,520/1,520]  
**

 **[MP: 2,390/2,390]  
**

'It's amazing how I can so easily be killed by everyone around me.' I thought looking at Kuroka's stats, 'With how many people I've seen close to or passing the 50th level mark it makes me wonder what the level limit is.'

"Well... aren't you a feisty little one." I said softly and held out my hand to the Nekosu.

Slowly but surely I managed to pet the disguised devil with a single finger.

'I always did consider myself good with cats.' I thought, "Come on little one, you're safe. Are you hungry?"

Slowly but surely the small cat stepped out of the box and I picked her up and held her into my arms, "Well, this was easier than getting Ghost out of a bush." I said mostly to myself.

"Mreow?" Kuroka meowed.

"Don't you worry about it you little fluffball." I said smiling, "Let's just get you to my place, I'm pretty sure I've got something you'd like there and if I don't I can sprint to a pet store if I need to."

[]

Turns out, I has some fish in my fridge from my shopping trip a while back... maybe I should have actually paid a bit more attention to what I bought.

I cut it up for the devil and served it to her on a small plate I had and sat on a couch and flicked on the T.V. to the news channel while I drifted into my thought land.

'So... I've found Kuroka before canon even starts, but the question is whether or not she's with Vali at the moment or not.' I thought pulling out my Revolver and checking it's ammo, fully loaded, and thankfully I had infinite regular ammo, which I was really thankful for because I have no idea where I would buy more bullets... Well at least in Japan.

I looked back to Kuroka, who was still digging her face into the fish, so I reached toward my shadow and waved my hand at it, alerting one of my Shades that I wanted it's attention, I then pointed to Kurkoa, then to my shadow, my way of telling the Shade to go into her shadow and watch her.

The Shade nodded it's hood before slinking out of my shadow and into Kuroka's, causing her to briefly notice it's presence and look around, only to fail to see the floating robe fly into her shadow.

I barely held back my chuckle at the success of my Shade's abilities. I really need to find one of those Spirit Books to boost their abilities.

Standing up I walked over to Kuroka and pet her head, causing her to look at me in surprise, "I'mma head out and pick up some more fish for you okay? I don't know how much I have and I'm pretty sure it's tastier than cat food." I said.

"Mreow." Kuroka replied before returning to her fish.

[]

"Well then... Should I return straight home or should I look around a bit more?" I muttered to myself.

The answer was decided for me when I noticed I was passing by a bookstore.

"May as well pick up something to read." I muttered, 'And see what skill books I can find.' I thought afterwards.

Stepping into the bookstore the first thing I noticed was... the shopkeeper was completely hidden behind the books...

Oh, and Sona's here as well browsing the books, beautiful.

'Well let's try to be causal and fly under her radar... To the occult section... crap gonna have to speak to the cleck about that I can't see jack where anything is.' I thought walking over to the stack of book I assume the clerk is behind, "Excuse, can you point me to the occult section?" I asked.

A hand popped up behind the books, "Over by the window on the left." The man said.

"Thanks." I said turning away and heading to where he directed.

It wasn't too big a section, but whatever I can work with this- After all my first mission is to hopefully find a book that will upgrade my Shades.

 **[Spirit Book- Ghost's]**

 **[This Spirit Book will empower all Ghost like Spirit's, giving them a new ability]**

 **[This Spirit Book will allow Ghost Spirits to use the ability- Overshadow]**

 **[Current compatible Spirits: Shades]**

'Yep, this will do.' I thought checking the title of the book.

 _Basic knowledge of ghost across the cultures_

I like that, now what next...

Standing up I turned around to look around for the fantasy section, only to come face to face with Sona.

"Holy mother of Hell!" I cried out, that was actually genuine for once. I mean I don't thing anyone would want to turn around to see someone standing right over you.

Sona raised an eyebrow at me before seemingly waving it off, "You're Vincent Lane correct?" Sona asked, "The American transfer student to Kouh Academy?"

"Jeez, you guys already got my picture or something?" I asked, "Actually before that, personal space." As I said that last line I gently grabbed the Sitri's shoulders and slowly pushed her back, from what I've seen of people's levels so far I actually don't want to see Sona's at the moment.

Sona's seemed to understand the 'Personal Space comment and willingly let me push her back, "I have, I'm Souna Shitori, Student Council President at Kouh Academy."

'Please don't mention anything about devils.' I thought, "Well, Vincent Lane... Even though you already know my name." I said holding my hand out for a handshake.

"A pleasure to meet you." Souna said, "I have things to do today, however I would like to speak with you privately about a certain matter at a later date."

'Dammit' I thought as my face went deadpan and grabbed a book about devils from the shelf, "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do about this subject would it?" I asked pointing to the Kanji for 'Devil'.

"So you've already had someone talk to you about the subject then." Sona said.

"Yep." I said, "You can still come over though, it'll be nice to at least talk with someone... just remember I do need information about Kouh Academy."

Souna smiled at this, "Of course." She said before walking off with the books I'm hoping she paid for.

I deiced I better pay up and go too.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay that's this chapter done... and way overdue as well.**

 **Anyway later today I'm going to try and get one more thing out... oh and the two stories on my Ao3 have updated today as well so head to my bio and click the links if you want to check those out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello folks, it's time for some more DAaaG.**

 **I've got a couple new idea's for this chapter and I'm honestly trying my best not to just say screw it and go for a time skip to the start of canon.**

 **Anyway I will let you all know I'm gonna tap into a bit of the Gamer ability I haven't touched yet in this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

While I was walking home I passed by an alleyway shop that I actually wasn't expecting, but I could possibly use.

An shop that sells model guns.

Walking inside I was given a notice of my ability.

 **[You've walked into an Airsoft shop, which sells you model guns.]**

 **[Model guns cannot be used as weapons initially, however if you take them to your Workshop you can turn them into actual weapons.]**

'Well, I've got my gun shop.' I thought with glee.

I smirked as I looked around... then stepped back outside for a moment and into a Shade I.D.

What? I plan to buy a few guns, I'm gonna need some cash.

So I spent a few minutes killing some Shade, and getting 3 more Shade Spirits, and got myself a nice amount of cash, as well as reached Level 7

After leaving the I.D. I walked back inside and bought myself 3 revolvers, on of which was a .44 Magnum.

Now I have a plan for these guns.

The one I've been using for now is the one I plan to use around Kuoh whenever I get attacked, to keep up the guise of being a normal American the managed to smuggle a gun into Japan to the local supernaturals.

The .44 I plan to upgrade with everything I can find to upgrade it's physical power... Pretty much I plan to just give this thing the force of a cannonball so I can really hurt my enemies.

One the revolvers I plan to see if I can use the Shade Cloth I've got an abundance of to see if I can use some of it to make the gun silenced, making it my stealth gun.

The last gun I want to see if I can make it fire magic shot's instead of bullets, after all if something is really resistant to physical damage it usually wouldn't be as resistant to magical damage.

I still need to find crap to do stuff like that, but it's nice to have it all the same.

Now I just need to make one last stop and pick up some fish for Kuroka before I head home.

[]

'Well I did get back pretty late so it's no real surprise that Kuroka's asleep.' I thought walking in the door and looking at the sleeping cat on my table.

I put the fish in my fridge and quickly pulled out my new book.

 **[Would you like to use this book? And do I really need to ask this?]**

'I would like to use this.' I thought as the book began to glow gold slightly and dissolved.

 **[Ghost-Type Spirit's can now use the ability 'Overshadow']**

 **[Overshadow: Ghost-Type Spirits can now possess enemies ten levels lower than them or overshadow allies and take damage in their stead like a second health bar]**

'Okay that is so useful.' I thought smirking before I sat down and decided it's about time I check out the Titles I can get.

 **[Depending on the Title you have equipped you'll gain different abilities so long as the title is equipped.]**

 **[You only have a few titles available for viewing at the moment, however joining a factor can give you more Titles to unlock]**

 **[Current Title: The Gamer- No effect- Default title]**

 **[Available Titles]**

 **[Gun nut- Effect Locked- Have ten guns]**

 **[Swordmaster- Effect Locked- Defeat 100 enemies with a sword without taking damage]**

 **[Sorcerer- Effect Locked- Create/Learn 15 Spells]**

 **[Ladykiller- Effect Locked- Cause at least 5 Females to fall in love with you]**

 **[Sterilizer- Effect Locked- Shoot 5 Men in the nuts (There are a good number worthy of such hate)]**

 **[Redeemer- Effect Locked- Turn someone meant to die into a trusted ally]**

'So few...' I thought, 'And yet, so many that I could possibly gain joining a faction.'

Well I was planning on joining Rias anyway, this is just more incentive to do so... still gonna wait on that though, I've got to get Yuuma's trust in me built up.

Actually I probably shouldn't let Yuuma know about that Stray attacking me next time I see her... Well I think it's a good idea to call it a night now, I'm gonna need the rest for tomorrow... But first I actually might want to check in on my stats, I haven't really been paying too much attention to them.

 **[Vincent Lane]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[Age: 17]**

 **[Human (For now)]**

 **[Male]**

 **[Sacred Gear: None (Are you even planning on getting one?)]**

 **[Level 7]**

 **[Exp: 250/800]**

 **[HP: 190/190]**

 **[MP: 140/140]**

 **[STR: 9]**

 **[VIT: 7]**

 **[AGI: 8]**

 **[INT: 7]**

 **[WIS: 7]**

 **[LUCK: 7]**

 **[Unused Stat Point's: 25]**

"Damn..." I muttered, "I really have been ignoring my Gamer status."

Well... I guess my mind did give me a good reason, if I get too powerful too fast I'll get the attention of the Fallen Angels and not in the way I want.

Speaking of which I wonder if I'm actually making progress with Raynare?

Well, I'll figure that out tomorrow hopefully, but for now I'm going to slightly upgrade my stats.

 **[HP: 205/205]**

 **[MP: 160/160]**

 **[STR: 9]**

 **[VIT: 9]**

 **[AGI: 10]**

 **[INT: 9]**

 **[WIS: 9]**

 **[LUCK: 12]**

 **[Unused Stat Point's: 12]**

I'm not going to use all my stat point's just yet, I can't have my abilities make too high a jump in just a couple of days after all.

[]

The next morning I awoke to see Kuroka staring at me while standing on my chest.

"Morning kitty." I yawned, "Want some breakfast?"

Kuroka simply meowed and hopped off of my chest before walking over to the kitchen.

I got out of bed myself and followed her to the kitchen and got her some of the fatty tuna I got yesterday before I left the house, heading into my Sanctuary.

[]

I went to my workshop and set my new guns on the table

 **[Would you like to remake these Model Guns into real ones?]**

"Yep." I said, just before my body went into some kind of autopilot and quickly remade the three guns into real ones for me to defend myself with.

Then I grabbed the one I planned to use for silent shots and pulled out a scrap of Shade cloth.

"Well if this thing can hide my presence why not see if this thing can silence the gun?" I muttered as I began to modify the weapon, mainly by using some of the 'magical' glue on the worktable, which apparently is an invisible adhesive that nothing will detach from, to completely cover the weapon, save for the parts that slide and spin, on the weapon, making it look like I had a cloth revolver in my hand.

 **[Modification- This weapon's shots are now silenced, however it will still click when there are no bullets to fire.]**

"Yes!" I cheered before looking at my table yet again, and the gun on it, "I wonder what would happen if I infused a Shade Spirit with this gun?"

I'll figure that out later, for now I pulled out the rest of my Shade Cloth Scraps... or at least 50 of them, yeah I have a lot of these.

I cracked my knuckles and grabbed the needle and thread from the table, "For now though, let's see what else I can do with these scraps."

[50 minutes later]

 **[Shade Cloth Socks- Wearing these will silence noise made by anything you step on, even those pesky conveniently placed branches. Don't worry wearing shoes over them won't nullify the effect.]**

I gave my new, block colored socks a smile before I put them in my inventory and looked to my next creation.

 **[Shade Cloth Shirt- Wearing this will constantly suppress you're power to a reasonable level and make's it difficult to identify you as anything other than human when wore. It's also thin enough to be considered an undershirt, but it doesn't do anything to withhold heat.]**

My eye twitched slightly at this, if I had known about this thing before then I wouldn't have held back on trying to train.

Slipping the shirt on using my Inventory's ever so convenient 'Equip' Function I opened back up to my stat's screen and put in the last 12 of my points.

 **[HP: 205/205]**

 **[MP: 160/160]**

 **[STR: 14]**

 **[VIT: 11]**

 **[AGI: 13]**

 **[INT: 11]**

 **[WIS: 11]**

 **[LUCK: 12]**

 **[Unused Stat Point's: 0]**

"Well that's off my schedule." I said dusting off my hands, then I blinked, "The heck is with these Shade Cloth items though, this is pretty strong long term gear for such early enemies? And why the hell am I questioning it in the first place?"

With that I left the room and walked to the Spirit Sanctuary and to the tome, I did give a look around the place and saw that all my Spirits, at least 2 dozen Shades, were all in their little blue flame form just floating around.

Opening the tome I held the Shade Cloth Revolver over the tome.

 **[Infuse: Select the Spirit you want to infuse into this weapon]**

"Shade." I said simply, I mean it's all I got at the moment.

At that moment a blue flame appeared in front of me, flashing into a translucent Shade before turning back into a blue flame and launching upward and then back down into my revolver.

 **[Infusion- The bullets themselves shot from this gun make no sound no matter what they connect with. Meaning if they hit a wall next to someone or shot right by their ear, they won't notice it unless the see the bullet's impact site or feel the thing.]**

I picked up the revolver and observed it, just to make sure that my Modification wasn't destroyed.

 **[Shade Revolver]**

 **[A revolver that has been modified and infused, making it the ultimate in short ranged stealth attacks]**

 **[Infusion- Bullet impact and travel are silenced]**

 **[Shade Cloth Mod- Gunfire is silenced]**

I could effectively fire this right next to someone and they wouldn't even know what happened...

"Okay, what the hell is with these Shade's and Shade materials?" I asked looking at the Spirits... Speaking of which I don't think I've ever equipped one.

So I pulled that up on my equipment screen real quick and equipped on of my lower leveled Shade Spirits.

 **[Shade Spirit Equipped- +2 INT]**

 **[Note: The level of the Spirit's you equip has no effect on the equipping effect, the effect of equipping a Spirit is based PURELY on the type of Spirit you equip. In other words don't equip a high level Spirit when there are plenty of lower leveled Spirits of that type you can use.]**

"Now there's some useful information." I said smirking before returning to my Sanctuary Living Room... in Which I got a pop up.

 **[A New Room has become available in the Sanctuary]**

 **[Library- In your library you will find all the books you have in your inventory, along with any Skill/Spirit Books you've used. Note that these Skill Books cannot be used a second time and thus are purely there for reading.]**

 **[Two new Books have been added to your Library.]**

 **[Material's guide- This books holds all the information you've learn about materials and their uses in Modification and Potion making.]**

 **[Spirit Manifest- This book holds information on each Spirit you've collected, what abilities they can currently use, and any information on the effects of Infusing them.]**

"Now that's certainly helpful." I said smirking, "Though I have to wonder why I didn't get it before though?"

Shrugging I decided to think about it later and left my Sanctuary.

[]

I walked back into my house and stretched a little bit, "Morning jogs are always a good way to wake my ass up." I mumbled to myself, though I made sure Kuroka could hear me speak so she would have a reason why I'd vanish every morning after feeding her.

I'm also actually going to go on morning jog's starting tomorrow anyway, gotta boost my stats somehow.

Of course naturally a few minutes after I was back inside I heard a knocking on my door.

"Must be Souna." I said to myself, also cuing Kuroka to run off and hide, "After all I do need to learn about where I'll be attending."

Walking over to my door I pulled it open with a smile while saying hello to the woman on the other side of the door before I blinked at who it was at my door.

"Well, you aren't who I was expecting today." I said with a blink.

 **[[]]**

 **Ah hahahahaha!**

 **Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliff!**

 **Marie: Didn't you already make that joke before?**

 **Phoenix: Oh come on, like that matters to me, Between the Lions was great, heck I actually liked books when they showed up on that show.**

 **Lloyd: And yet you never seemed to like reading outside of that show.**

 **Reigner: That's enough you all.**

 **Phoenix: Thanks big guy, now there is something I want to say.**

 **A couple days ago a guest commenter really went to town in flaming this story so I want to make some things clear okay?**

 **First off, if you don't like the story, just stop reading, don't hate on me for writing this.**

 **2, if you do hate this story for whatever reason, there's no need to tell me about it, it's not going to change how I write this.**

 **3, if for some reason you do want to tell me why this story sucks and you hate it, then give me an actual reason why like... You don't like how Vincent uses gun most of the time, I can respect that, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. There's still no real reason to tell me why you hate this story though.**

 **4, If you don't know what someone looks like, then I've got a simple solution for you all... Are you ready to hear this because I might blow the minds of some of my fellow Americans reading this- IT'S CALLED GOOGLE! YOU'RE ALREADY ONLINE, JUST OPEN A NEW TAB OR WINDOW! (Though I do understand if you're living with your parents and are a bit afraid of googling any images for DxD)**

 **Now admittedly I did forget to describe Sona, but don't worry, I will describe her next appearance alright?**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I've got other stories to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well folks, time for another chapter of DAaaG.**

 **Don't really have anything to say here so... enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Vincent's P.O.V.]

Yuuma Amano A.K.A. Raynare was standing at my doorway and had blinked in confusion, "Who were you expecting then?" Yuuma asked.

"I was expecting Kouh Academy's student council president, she said she'd come by to give me a layout of the schools rules and regulations... probably more." I admitted, "Would you like to come inside?" I asked.

Yuuma seemed hesitant in answering before she nodded and took her shoes off before stepping inside.

"So what bring you to my humble abode slash gaming den?" I asked hiking my thumb at my bookshelf full of video games, which I'm glad I have, but am not gonna question why I have them here.

Yuuma raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Are you some kind of Otaku?" Yuuma deadpanned.

I gave Yuuma a deadpan looked, feeling somewhat insulted, "No, I am a gamer, while I like Manga and Anime as much as the next guy, I prefer Video games over the other two." I explained.

While I explained Yuuma was looking through my games and looked at me with a smirk.

[30 minutes later]

"Surprise!" I shouted.

"AH! NO!" Yuuma cried out in agony.

She and I were playing Halo 4 online with others, on my personal favorite mode, Infection.

She was the last survivor while I was the first Infected, and while I do wish I could use my Forge World maze map for this mode, but I don't enough people on my Friends list for that in this world.

"Why do you like this mode so much?" Yuuma asked.

"Honestly?" I mused, "I just like it when I hear people cry out in sudden shock from me coming in out of nowhere and taking them down. Main reason I built myself a maze."

"I suppose it is kinda funny to see a look of fear in a friendly manner on a hu- person's face." Yuuma said, quickly correcting herself hoping I wouldn't notice.

I pretended not to notice as there was a knock on my front door, "That... could be anyone really." I said jumping over my couch, a technique I have master after dozens of attempts, faceplants, and a couple of broken noses.

Walking to the door I opened it to reveal the student council president standing at my door, "Ah, good morning miss Shitori." I said.

"Good morning Vincent." Souna said, "May I come in?"

"Of course?" I said stepping aside, allowing her to step inside as she took off her shoes, then she hesitated seeing Yuuma.

'Time to act.' I thought hiding a mischievous smirk, "Uh miss Shitori, do you mind setting up whatever you want to go over with me over at the dining table?" I asked, "Nature calls."

Souna snapped out of her stupor and nodded, "Of course Vincent-san." Souna said.

With that I walked upstairs and into the bathroom before I tapped into a useful ability of the Spirit system, looking and hearing through my Spirits. So I tapped into the senses of the Shade I have hiding in Yuuma's shadow.

Now before I go any further let me just say, a Shade's vision is weird, there is no such thing as darkness, but the brighter the area seems to be to more watery it is, fortunately the room Yuuma and Souna are is isn't all too bright so I can see them clearly... such as the fact they haven't started trying to kill each other.

"What are you doing here Fallen? "Souna asked sternly.

"I could ask you the same thing Devil." Yuuma demanded, "Planning on making him a Devil too?"

"At the moment no." Souna said, "Vincent want's time to adjust to Kouh before he considers joining a peerage."

Yuuma chuckled at that, "So... this is about the Stray he killed isn't it?" Yuuma accused.

"Isn't that why you are following him?" Souna countered.

"He's a human that killed a Stray Devil with no assistance from any of the factions." Yuuma said, "I figured Azazal would like to know how he managed to do it."

"Good luck finding any evidence." Souna scoffed, "We haven't have any luck with our autopsy."

"Holy Sword?" Yuuma asked.

"None." Souna said, "Nor does he seem to have any Sacred Gear within him. Hiromi's death was caused by a combination of bullets, head trauma caused by repeated impact with concrete, and hook stabs... as well as impalement from her own sword."

"Any magic traces?" Yuuma asked, more curious than demanding.

"None." Souna said shaking her head.

"Now that is weird." Yuuma mused.

It was then I decided to cut my connection with my Shade and returned to my own body, then walked back downstairs moderately loudly. "Sorry about that." I said walking over to Souna and Yuuma, "You ready president?"

Souna nodded and guided me to the dining room table.

The next dozen or so minutes were spent going over the rules and regulations of Japanese schools as well as informing me that up until a couple years ago Kouh was an All-Girls school, again- A change I suspect was caused by Rias.

One thing I do have to admit I like is the fact that it's not the students that change classrooms, its the teachers. No more drunken bee-lines to the exit or running from one end of the school to the other in five minutes through crowds that move slower than molasses... Plus I don't have to deal with a locker that is NEVER in the path to any of my classes making it pointless to have (I'll be honest, seeing as I was allowed to carry my bookbag through the school I never really had a reason to use my locker in the first place, but it would still be nice to have a locker in my path to class.)

However, the last thing that Souna brought up was not only something I loathed to go over, but it also stopped Yuuma from falling asleep.

"According to these records you are 17, the age of the average third year, however it says that you were absent from school for an entire year." Souna said, causing me to groan, "This will put you in with second year students. Care to explain this?"

"My mother." I admitted, "She... vanished."

"How?" Yuuma asked now interested.

"Well, my mom was a Scientist, usually her experiments were somewhat dangerous and resulted in more than one explosion." I explained, "But my mother was also an occultist. As such she'd often try to scientifically prove the occult to be real, earned me and her a nice long vacation to Scotland trying to find Nessie."

Souna and Yuuma chuckled at that... Which reminds me, I gotta go to this worlds Scotland myself to see if Nessie's real in this world too.

"Anyway, one day my mom was trying to create a teleporter." I continued, "It exploded and officially she was vaporized in the explosion."

"Officially." Souna said, "What do you think happened."

"I think she succeeded." I admitted, "But it's malfunction resulted in her being lost out someplace where she unable to return home. After all, I saw the site of the explosion, all that was affected was my mom seeing as there were lack of damages everywhere else... save for the machine itself, that thing had imploded."

A few minutes of silence filled the room before Yuuma stood up, "I think I ought to be going now." Yuuma said, "I have things to do today."

"Hope to see you again soon Yuuma." I called as she left.

Soon after Yuuma left the house and shut the door Souna looked me dead in the eyes, "Vincent listen carefully." Souna said in full seriousness, "That girl is a Fallen Angel, if she's spending this much time around you then that means you've caught their attention, please be careful."

"I will Souna." I said patting her on the shoulder, "Anything else I need to know?"

Souna nodded and pulled something from the file folder all my school issued documents were in and handed me a flier, "This flier has my clans summoning sigil on it, if Yuuma turns and attacks you I want you to use this to summon me." Souna said, "There is a clear difference in Hiromi and a Fallen."

'No shit, Hiromi's just a weak chick with a damn good sword.' I thought, "I'll keep that in mind." I said aloud.

Soon after I said that Souna left, with Kuroka hopping up onto the table where she proceeded to meow for food.

"Don't eat too much, I don't want you to become so fat and lazy mice start running circles around you." I joked as I reached into the fridge to pull out some fish, noticing the appalled look on the disguised Neko's face.

A few minutes later I decided to go to the nearest video game shop to see what new games I could buy.

But when I opened the door I was greeted by the short, white haired figure of Koneko, Rias's Rook.

For the sake of my sanity I did not use my Observe ability on her.

"Three visitors in one day?" I muttered, "Well, pleased to meet you miss."

"Koneko." The Kouh Academy mascot said, "From Rias." She then said handing me a flier.

"Let me guess." I said, "Rias wanted me to give her this for when I wanted to join her peerage right?"

"Yes." Koneko said.

"Well... thanks." I said stuffing it into my pocket/inventory, and shaking Koneko's hand, "Anyway, I'm Vincent Lane, I'm heading to Kouh at the start of the next year."

"You're not a pervert are you?" Koneko asked, more like demanded.

"No." I said, "While I do have teenage hormones running though me I look at more than a womans breasts or figure. And to be honest it's kind of annoying that every woman I've met so far other than you have breast so large they defy the laws of physics."

"Hmm." Koneko hummed eyeing me, "Don't try anything funny at Kouh."

"I won't." I said, "Well... I might pull a few practical jokes on the perverts at Kouh, but nothing other than that."

"I'll be watching you." Koneko said before walking off.

'Does she mean under Rias's orders or does she mean that she'll be watching for me to do something perverted?' I thought before shrugging and continuing on with my original plan for the time.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter, and I'll see you next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone I am so very sorry this took so long to upload.**

 **Con Crud was a bitch, the internet was a bitch, my sleep schedule was completely screwed up, and I just got Monster Hunter Generations which really didn't help me keep get into writing this.**

 **Anyway I'd like to send thanks to Swift56 for helping me with idea's to how to actually go on with this chapter... In which I have to say... Well...**

 **'Why the hell does everyone have anti-gravity tits!?'**

 **[[]]**

'Well, that was pretty easy.' I thought as I walked back home, Persona 5 in my inventory, really can't wait to play it.

Of course my mood was pretty damaged when some asshole bumped into me pretty roughly.

"Hey watch it buddy." I growled, "I thought assholes like that were supposed to stay in America."

The man who bumped into me glared at me, I noticed his attire was pretty much covered by a large black trench coat, and his hair was long and black.

"Can it human, I've got something bigger than you to hunt down." The man said, "Those animals in Kyoto would be good to hunt." With that he walked off.

I figured from that alone he wasn't human at all, especially considering he called me human, I chose to observe him.

 **[Hisame Karuto Lvl 20]**

 **[Race: Stray Devil]**

 **[Evil Piece: Pawn]**

 **[HP: 720/720]**

 **[MP: 200/200]**

'Son of a bitch.' I thought annoyed, 'Rias how many Strays are you and Sona just letting wander around this town?'

I know this place isn't under Sona's control like it is Rias's, but come on you two, put up some damn patrols once in a while, this makes two Stray in less than a week.

'Wait... he said animals in Kyoto...' I thought before I realized, 'The Yokai.'

Sure a good percentage of Yokai are not animals... But Kitsune and Nekomata are some of the more well known in America thanks to certain people on the internet.

With that in mind I began to follow the man, making sure I had my Revolvers and Muramasa in my inventory before putting on my Shade hood.

[]

Eventually I followed the man to a train station, and bought a ticket to Kyoto just like he did.

As we waited for the train to get to Kyoto I pulled out my phone, thankful Sona had put her number on the back of her summoning seal.

-Vincent- Sona, does the name Hisame Karuto mean anything to you?

It took a minute for her response to come but it did.

-Sona- He's a Stray that has an odd fascination with hunting down Yokai, why?

-Vincent- Because I'm on a train with the guy right now headed to Kyoto.

-Sona- He was in Kouh!? Summon me the moment no one is watching.

Time to lie, I don't want Sona steal my EXP right now, and I don't want to mooch off her power.

-Vincent- Don't worry Sona, I ran into someone who was hunting him right now, claims he's an Rouge Exorcist, was ordered to kill a Devil that did nothing and fled the Church.

-Sona- Fine. Stay near the Rouge and speak nothing of me or Rias in possible.

-Vincent- As far as he knows I'm texting an online gaming buddy setting up a Gears of War session for tonight.

I didn't receive a response from Sona so I'll take it as she's done talking.

[]

After getting off the train I continued to follow the man though the crowd, not like he was hard to spot in the crowd anyway, he was a head taller than everyone else.

He stopped by a house supplies shop and picked up a kitchen knife set, I bought a few things as well there.

A Sledgehammer, two fire axes, and several rolls of duct tape.

Eventually he stopped at a cafe, where I quickly hid in the shadows of while he went to the open air part of the cafe in the back of the cafe.

While I was in the shadows I built my new weapon with what I bought at the house supplies.

 **[The Defiler]**

 **[A homemade weapon originally built by Dead Rising 2 Protagonist Chuck Greene, very effective against the undead... and anyone you swing it at really.]**

What? When I'm fighting Stray's I'm listening to Dead Rising 2 music, may as well have a weapon to go with it.

Eventually two others entered the back of the cafe, and I knew who they were.

They were different heights, but both had golden blonde hair, both had golden yellow eyes, both wore Shrine maiden outfits, and the taller one had the DxD world staple of breast's big enough to support their own gravitational field.

They were Yasaka and Kunou, the Leader of the Yokai Faction and her daughter.

'This could prove a real problem if Hisame actually manages to do anything.' I thought.

Hisame, as I expected, stood up pulling out one of the kitchen knives he bought and walked over to Kunou while Yasaka was looking at her menu.

Fortunately I had sent a Shade into Kunou's shadow as soon as I saw her, and I was now pulling out my standard revolver and set Muramasa on the back of my hip.

"Die animal!" Hisame shouted, causing Kunou to spin around with dilated pupils.

"Shade now!" I shouted firing my revolver at Hisame's hand, knocking the knife out of it.

 **[OST- Dead Rising 2: My Own Little World]**

"What!?" Hisame shouted as my Shade burst out of Kunou's shadow and slashed him with it's hook, knocking him back and knocking out 42 HP.

"You know." I said stepping out of the shadows, reloading my revolver as I did, "It's really not nice attacking a lady, much less so attacking a little girl."

"Kunou!" Yasaka cried out pulling her daughter away from the area.

"You stupid pathetic human!" Hisame shouted, "You ruined everything!"

"Everything?" I asked, "I don't know about that, I just stopped an asshole from killing an innocent girl."

Hisame apparently didn't like my banter and charged me, pulling out another knife.

He was met by my Quick Draw, knocking out another 47 HP and stunning him.

"It's go time!" I shouted running up to him, spinning him around, and Suplexing him, dealing 55 damage.

Then flipping over him and suplexing him a second and third time for 60 and 58 damage, then after the third slam I let go, throwing him upward a bit so he'd roll onto his knee's sitting up.

"See ya!" I shouted dropkicking him and sending him flying into a wall, dealing a total of 99 damage.

 **[You've developed 2 new skills]**

 **[Chain Suplex]**

 **[It's a suplex, just done repeatedly with no break.]**

 **[Drop Kick]**

 **[A jumping double footed kick to the face, not the best idea when facing a crowd, but damn effective in getting space 1v1.]**

"This get's the blood pumping." I said as my Shade floated next to me.

Hisame stood up with a broken nose and glared at me before charging me again.

"These Stray's don't do anything but charge do they?" I asked my Shade, "Drop him."

My Shade hissed in a chuckle before sinking into the shadows, creating it's own black circle for a shadow, and zipped in front of Hisame, sticking it's hook out and stabbing his ankle, dealing 44 damage.

The fall he took did another 15 damage, and the twisting of the the hook did another 20 damage.

"Time you got you punishment for attacking a child." I said drawing Muramasa, a hum coming from the blade as it freed it's sheathe.

I immediately slashed at Hisame's recovering form in an upward slash, knocking him into a table and dealing 77 damage.

I then made a left slash for 76, a downward slash for 78, and made for a right slash to finish him.

"Bye." I said beheading the stray.

 **[OST end]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 16]**

 **[2 New I.D.'s are available.]**

 **[Zombie Dungeon]**

 **[Living Puppet Dungeon]**

Now that's nice to have.

I sheathed Muramasa and turned to the two girls as Shade lifted himself from the shadows.

"Are you two alright?" I asked Yasaka and Kunou.

I was treated to seeing Yasaka's kitsune ears and nine tails exposed, and her rushing up to me a sniffing me, "You smell perfectly human..." She mused with a grin on her face.

'Oh geez.' I thought.

"Thank you for saving me and my daughter." Yasaka said, "I am Yasaka, my daughter is Kunou. I am the leader of the Yokai faction."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." I said, "I'm guessing my interference was not needed then."

"Not unwanted though." Yasaka said sultrily, as she trapped my arm between the two planets on her chest.

"What's your name mister?" Kunou asked as she eyed my Shade.

"Vincent Lane." I said, "Just moved to Kouh from America, only reason I'm here is because this jerk off bumped into me before painfully stating he planned to kill some Yokai here."

"Not like he could have succeed in that when he made my Kunou his first target." Yasaka said, "Still, you took care of him very effectively."

My Shade floated up to me, Hisame's head stuck on his hook, and held the hooked head up to me.

"Oh right, Yasaka, Kunou, meet one of my Shade." I said, "He's one of the reason I survive as well as I do. Don't worry, he's friendly."

"H-hi." Kunou said slightly intimidated by the Shade.

My Shade shook Hisame's head and hissed.

"Alright, alright I'm texting her." I sighed pulling out my phone and snapping a picture of Hisame's head.

-Vincent- Hisame is dead, sent you a picture.

-Sona- Yes... it's seemed very effective, what did you use to behead him?

-Vincent- Hiromi's katana, Rias gave it to me.

-Sona- Very well, I'll send someone to collect the body.

I looked up from my phone to see Yasaka had already burned the body to ash and my Shade was looking at his hook, which only held ashes and blood.

-Vincent- I hope that picture is enough, Hisame just got cremated.

-Sona- What? How?

-Vincent- Do you know a woman named Yasaka?

-Sona- The leader of the Yokai? No wonder you and the Rouge didn't have any trouble.

-Vincent- Actually... I lied about the Rouge, and Yasaka didn't seem to lift a finger to help me kill Hisame.

-Sona- WHAT!? THEN HOW DID YOU KILL HIM!?

-Vincent- I had... other help I want to keep secret for now... Plus he was kind of an idiot who brought a knife to a gun fight.

-Sona- Vincent, I'd like to stop by your house tomorrow. There's a reward on Hisame's head that I'd like for you to have, plus considering your luck with Stray's I may have a job for you.

-Vincent- Stop by whenever.

I looked away from my phone and saw golden eyes not an inch from my face.

"Whoa!" I shouted taking a step back.

"I'd like to properly thank you Vincent for helping me and my daughter." Yasaka said pressing her breasts against my chest... and pushing me to the wall, "How does dinner sound? Just you and me?" She added that last part with a wink.

"I... I uh..." I said unsure of what to say, just cause Gamers Mind gives me a calm mentality in situations like this doesn't mean it sticks a good response into my brain, "Sorry, not tonight, I've got a devil that wants to give me the bounty on the stray idiot's head tomorrow so I gotta get back home soon." I said.

Yasaka's ears drooped the slightest bit before perking back up, "Then how about lunch right now?" Yasaka asked.

"Please?" Kunou added, giving me the most dreaded weapon of a young girls arsenal, the puppy dogs eyes.

"That's fine." I said as Yasaka pressed her breasts even further onto me.

"Great!" Yasaka said smiling, "I've got a few questions I'd like to ask you too."

"Shoot." I said, it can't be too bad right?

"First up, are you seeing anyone?" Yasaka asked.

FUCKING HELL!

 **[[]]**

 **Okay everyone, that's the chapter at long last.**

 **Now I want to say this, every 5 levels Vincent will unlock a new I.D.**

 **My problem is that I have no idea what monsters will appear in them, mainly because a lot of the humanoid monsters I can think of are likely sentient in the DxD world and it just wouldn't feel right to add them into an I.D... Plus it might cause problems between factions.**

 **So if anyone has an idea of what to put into the I.D.'s the let me know in the Reviews... or PM me if you want to keep it secret.**

 **Now, I've got to go. It's getting harder to resist Monster Hunter Generations as I type this...**

 **Oh that's an idea for the I.D.s actually.**

 **Edit: Sorry, I forget the effects of Gamers Mind sometimes when I write this- Part of my 'I don't want my characters to be emotional bricks' mentality. Anyway I've edited Vincent's reaction to Yasaka since I've received an annoying amount of complaints about it and UNLIKE Verdant Gamer, it doesn't impact the story.**

 **Edit part 2: Dear god the new set up for copy paste on this site is annoying, it doesn't save Bold, Italics or Underlines, if I didn't have my AN at the top of each chapter I'd never notice it. Thankfully I've got [-these-] little marks to point out Gamer stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm working on another chapter of this sooner than I thought.**

 **Anyway I want to write this chapter while I am still motivated to write this so lets go.**

 **[[]]**

"So... what is that Shade?" Kunou asked looking at my shadow where it had disappeared.

'Crap.' I thought, thing is, I hadn't really thought about how how I'm gonna play cover up with my abilities just yet... Okay screw it I'll tell half the story.

"Well, while I am human I have an ability that not too many have." I started, though technically that parts not quite true, I mean have you _seen_ just how many Gamer fics are on the Fanfiction site?

"And that ability let's you summon those Shade's?" Yasaka asked.

"Kinda." I said, "I don't feel fully comfortable saying the full extent of my abilities out in the open, call me paranoid, but with my abilities I can conjure the Spirits of monsters I have slain and it also grant's me an accelerated growth rate."

"I understand your hesitation." Yasaka said nodding, "We are only strangers after all."

"Yeah that too." I said jokingly.

However it was then Yasaka leaned toward me with a smirk on her lips, "But I'd love to get to know you better." She purred.

"Mom..." Kunou moaned in embarrassment.

"I do have one other question though." Yasaka said sitting back down fully and pushing aside her empty plate, "Where and how did you get the Muramasa?"

"Wait... The Muramasa?" I asked playing dumb, "Wasn't Muramasa just a sword smith whose blades were said to never return to their sheaths without drawing blood?"

"That is true." Yasaka said, "However his first sword was the one that formed that legend, as it truly was cursed. It's the same sword you wield now."

I looked at Muramasa, even though I knew this already I still needed to act as if I didn't, "Damn it Rias." I grumbled, "If you're gonna give me a sword fact check the damn thing first."

"Rias?" Kunou asked tilting her head, "As in Rias Gremory?"

"Yep." I said, "Somehow I don't think she's gotten the hang of keeping watch of her territory, I've already taken out two Stray's from Kouh now."

"I suppose that's something you'll be going over later with your friend?" Yasaka asked.

"Yep." I said nodding, "Mind if I keep Muramasa though? Now that I know what it is I'll use it more sparingly, but I'd like to have it on hand when I need it."

Yasaka looked at me in the eye's for a while before she nodded, "It's fine, the Muramasa has switched users multiple times over the ages, another switch shouldn't be out of the usual." She said, before I saw that glint in her eyes.

'This is gonna be a long walk back home.' I thought.

[]

"She grabbed me junk." I muttered as I walked back into my house at long last, "Would've thought she'd at least try to be a bit more subtle..."

My Shade was not being helpful at the moment as it was just laughing at me from my shadow.

'Speaking of helpful, why the hell didn't Yasaka help me with Hisame?' I thought to myself, 'Something to add to next time I meet her.'

With that on my mind I went to sleep.

[]

I barely had time to finish my breakfast the next morning when there was banging on my door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I called out half heartedly, "Don't break down my door."

Opening my door I was met by the stern glare of Sona Sitri, and while I did notice a stack of papers in her hand I was sadly entranced by her glare.

"Vincent Lane." Sona said sternly, "You must be some kind of magnet to the supernatural, killing a Stray and bringing the eyes of Devils and the Fallen to you, then you kill another Stray and bring the eyes of the Yokai faction onto you."

"Sorry." I said stepping aside to let Sona in, "In my defense though, Rias is in charge of the Supernatural aspect of this town and I've already gone through two Strays."

Sona sighed as she set the stack of papers onto the table, where I joined her.

"Yes, I admit Rias has been rather lax in how she's surveying the town." Sona said, "But... she is currently going through some... family trouble at the moment."

"Must be some deep shit she's got at home then." I said, which is true, Riser has a face that just makes you want to punch it...

I'm willing to bet that he's weak as fuck and relies only on his regeneration to win, which may work when you're opponent can't counter it like rival devils, but he'll effectively get raped by everything else because he hasn't trained his body to evade someone using holy weaponry.

Note to self, start packing Holy Water, anti-devil hand grenades.

"You don't know the half of it." Sona said pushing the papers to me, "Anyway, I've brought you a list of the Underworlds current wanted list, seeing as you keep running into Strays I thought it would be best if you knew who to watch for in town."

 **[You've received a Bounty List.]**

 **[The Bounty Board is now accessible in the Sanctuary]**

 **[From the Bounty Board you can dispatch Spirit's to hunt down Strays across the world, you can send as many Spirits after a Stray as you want, just remember not to send out too many, you don't want to lack allies when you need them the most.]**

'Nice' I thought suppressing a smirk.

"I also thought you'd like a reward for taking down Hisame." Sona continued creating a Magic Circle, "It honestly took a while to think of it, and admittedly I consulted Rias about it, and I'm sorry if this may seem offensive."

From the Circle, Sona pulled out a Sniper Rifle, A Remington MSR to be exact.

"Whoa." I said taking the Sniper.

"I hope you aren't offended." Sona said, "I just figured that since you used guns in most of your fights with Stray's you'd appreciate having something to fight them from a distance if you run into a long range fighter or just one that's big."

"Thanks Sona." I said with a wild grin on my face, "I'll be sure to take good care of it." 'And mod it with Shade Cloth and a Shade's Spirit too.'

"You're welcome Vincent." Sona said standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things I still need to do today."

I put the sniper on the table and stood up with Sona, "I'll walk you out miss Shitori, I still need to get some fresh air myself today."

I walked Sona over to my door and opened it, however there was already someone there that made me and Sona freeze.

"Hello Vincent~" Yasaka teased.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay I'll admit this one is short, but to be honest my Internet's been a little finicky lately and I've been meaning to get SOMETHING out for the past day or two.**

 **Anyway I want to thank everyone for helping me come up with idea's for I.D.s and in the next chapter we will be entering an I.D.**

 **And I will say this, Vincent will be gaining a Spirit that will be that one of Vincent's most terrifying.**

 **See you then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I'll be honest folks, I meant to get this out on Saturday.**

 **But when I grabbed a pair of socks a young rat snake fell out of them and landed on my foot. I am man enough to admit I screamed like a little girl. I will also admit that I was a little too unsettled by that to sleep in my room until Monday.**

 **And when I wanted to write on Monday the internet decided it needed to go at constipated crap speed, I could barley load a FF on my Phone, but nothing on my computer.**

 **Anyway, if there are any prospective writers reading this, then I've got a few idea's for you at the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Vincent P.O.V.]

At the moment there were a couple of things I wanted to do, but couldn't.

First off I wanted to smack Sona for apparently growing a devious side and leaving me to deal with Yasaka, but I couldn't do that because I'll get kill in zero seconds flat.

Second I wanted to dive out the window and make a run for it considering the look Yasaka is giving me, but I couldn't do that because she'd easily catch me.

At least she brought Kunou so she might show some restraint.

"So." I said after a minute, "What brings you here?"

Yasaka leaned into me as the three of us sat at the dining room table, the stack of bounties still in front of me, "I want to hear more about your ability." Yasaka said, "And I want the truth, and don't think about lying to me, I can tell."

Fuck.

"Well..." I started, not really sure where to start.

It was then Kuroka peeked around the corner and froze as soon as Yasaka laid eyes on her.

"Well, hello there young Nekoshou." Yasaka said grinning.

I calmly turned around and faced Kuroka, who managed to look horrified as a cat before giving up and hopping onto the open chair next to me and Yasaka, knocking over the bounty list as she did so before turning into her true form.

A sexy, large breasted, long black haired woman with a black kimono held closed by a yellow obi with golden beads on it.

"Why did you have to tell him?" Kuroka asked Yasaka, "I really liked it when he spoiled me."

Well, I might as well start telling the truth now.

"Honestly, I knew what you were the whole time." I admitted as I restacked the bounty list.

"Really?" Kuroka asked.

"Of course." I said as my smirk turned sly, "I also know just how many ways from Sunday you could kick my ass, Kuroka."

Now Kuroka tensed, "Vincent, just who are you?"

'Create Party.' I thought, 'Invite, Kuroka, Yasaka, Kunou.'

The three girls jumped at the pop up that appeared in front of them.

"Just accept it, I'll tell you more in a moment." I said.

"Now I'm very interested." Yasaka said as she and the others accepted the invite.

"Now, Create I.D. Sanctuary." I said, before the four of us were enveloped in a flash of light.

[]

"Where are we!?" Kuroka growled as she was on edge.

"My Sanctuary." I said, "My own little pocket dimension living space, only those I bring in are allowed in... For now at least."

"So... That means you can safely say about your abilities right?" Kunou asked.

"Exactly." I said throwing my arms wide and leaping onto my couch, "My ability is a powerful one known as, 'The Gamer'. It's effect, my life, and body are like that of a video games."

"And that means what exactly?" Kuroka asked sitting down.

"To keep things simple, my own life is based on hit points, I can see everyone's name, species and rough level of power." I started, "I have an hammerspace inventory. And I can constantly learn new abilities, either through experimentation, dumb luck, or even simply by... Absorbing a book to keep it simple. And I don't really need to train, all I've got to do is win fights, gain experience point's from it, and get stronger."

"So basically you are just cheating life?" Kunou asked.

"To put it simply." I said chuckling, "Further more I can create other dimensional spaces to fight monsters without impacting the real world, and thanks to my unique variation of The Gamer I can use the Spirits of these monsters to summon them to battle on my side, in fact I've just managed to gain access to two new variations of these Instant Dungeons, as they are called, just yesterday and haven't had time to explore either."

Yasaka grinned, "Mind if I come and see it?" she asked.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I'd like to see just how this all happens." Yasaka said.

"Can I come?" Kunou said giving my the puppy dog eyes.

I would have caved in a heartbeat, but Yasaka cut me off, "No Kunou, I'd like you to stay in his house for the time."

"Aww..." Kunou bemoaned.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of games in my house you can entertain yourself with." I said.

"I'll stay with her." Kuroka said, "Warn her if a devil is near and she's distracted."

"Thanks." Yasaka said.

[]

I brought Kunou back to my house with Kuroka while removing them from the party. Of course I wish is didn't say that I kicked them from the party.

Then I went into my newest I.D. with Yasaka.

Living Dolls.

"Well, another forest." I muttered looking around, "At least this one has light and some ruins inside it."

"Was the Shade I.D. empty and dark." Yasaka asked.

"Yep." I admitted, "Kind of annoying to navigate."

My Shade let out a long hiss from my shadow as it arose, it's way of saying 'Contact.'

In front of me, five figures stalked out of the brushwork.

All five were female humaniods, but their bodies were plastic, and featureless, covered only by pure white dressed, and each with different hairstyles. One had short white, one long red, blue pigtails, blonde bun, and mid length black.

All of them were unarmed... that was until they pulled off chunks of broken wood from their surrounding ruins for clubs.

"Well crap." I muttered, "They've armed themselves."

I took this Chance to Observe one.

 **[Living Doll Lvl 15]**

 **[HP 500/500]**

 **[MP 500/500]**

"Ho boy." I muttered pulling out my Revolver and letting four of my Shade's come out, each one level 15 so they should be able to hold their own.

We each went after a different Living Doll, with me taking aim at the blonde bun haired doll and Firing my Revolver at it's head.

This dealt a Critical hit of 265 damage and knocked it's head off... which then floated back into place.

"Okay, that's just weird." I said firing again, dealing only 85 damage, 'And apparently Critical hits deal a x3 damage range boost.'

I then pulled out a Quick Shot to deal 80 damage and stun it.

I ran up to it and put away my revolver and grabbed both it's arms and unleashed my inner Chewbacca, tearing both of them off, dealing 100 damage and causing it's body to wither away.

 **[You've created a new skill.]**

 **[De-arm]**

 **[Unleash your inner Chewbacca, tearing off your opponent's arms. Only works if it would deal leathal damage.]**

It took a lot of willpower not to make a Wookie call.

"Not bad." Yasaka said, "And it seems like you forgot to tell me that things you kill leave behind items to keep."

"Yep." I said smiling, "Materials." I said grinning, then I noticed the Doll I killed was now a Spirit, and it's arms weren't dissolving.

And thus I gained my first Living Doll Spirit.

 **[Notice!]**

 **[The Living Doll is a very unique Spirit Type that you can arm and armor as you please, thus allowing them to take up any role you need for a fight.]**

"Now that's interesting." I said as Yasaka held out four more arms of the Living Dolls, "What are these?" I asked.

"Apparently this is what those Living Dolls drop upon death." Yasaka said.

"Umm..." I hummed before shaking my head, this is unsettling.

[]

After an hour of fighting Living Dolls we returned to my home.

I was now Lvl 18, and now had a total of 22 Living Dolls Spirits.

"What the heck am I going to do with Fourty Seven Living Doll arms?" I muttered before I saw Kunou on my PS3.

She was playing Metal Gear Rising: Revengance, which I really hope a sequel for comes out so I can chop up new things with Raiden, and she was currently in the boss fight with Mistral.

"Never mind." I said as a grin formed on my face.

 **[[]]**

 **All right folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Now as I said up top I've got some idea's for people who want to write, or at least have an opening to write.**

 **I'd do them myself, but I just don't feel like I could do them justice.**

 **1: A Metal Gear Rising Crossover with Familiar of Zero with Raiden replacing Saito. I get all giddy just imagining Raiden chopping up certain artificial constructs.**

 **2: A Metal Gear Rising Crossover with Fire Emblem Fates, I saw someone write one for the Birthrights path, but it wasn't long and the chapters were spaced months apart so I can't really expect it to update.**

 **3: Persona 5 and Sly Cooper. Seriously, why hasn't this been done already? Is there no writer who likes both fandoms?**

 **4: A RWBY X Metal Gear Rising story that last's long enough for Raiden to actually take on the Grimm Dragon. Seriously, I chuckle just thinking about it.**

 **5: A Shin Megami Tensei (NOT Persona series) And Okami Crossover. It's one of those interesting combinations I'm surprised never happened, I mean someone who summons demons meeting up with a demon slaying, wolf shaped Sun Goddess.**

 **6: A Monster Hunter x Percy Jackson story, preferably with the Hunter(s)/Huntress(es) ending up in the Rick Riordan world.**

 **Well, if anyone does end up writing one of these, PM me please, I'd like to read it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well folks, time for... well, I'll be honest, there won't be much action in this chapter.**

 **Instead Vincent will be spending this chapter simply prepping for future battles will a couple of things that are just going to be too OP.**

 **[[]]**

It didn't take too long for Yasaka to leave, because apparently she left without telling anyone, and I also couldn't help but smile as Kunou gave me a goodbye hug.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Kuroka asked walking up to me from behind, not sultrily thankfully, I don't know why though- After all with an ability like the Gamer I could -potentially- kill gods if I train hard enough and prep myself correctly.

Then again... She doesn't seem to fully understand about Video Games, and boy can you get some broken abilities in several games... Or just be an asshole Sniper.

Asshole... Sniper...

"I think I know." I said grinning, turning around and shutting the door, then pulling out a Living Doll Spirit, the first one I had gotten.

"Is this something new you got?" Kuroka asked.

"Yep." I said, "A Living Doll, and unlike other Spirits I can customize to fit several roles, and this one is going to fill in one roll every online gamer loathes." I said while taking away the dolls Broken Plank, and striping her of her white dress revealing *Gasp* a smooth, doll-like body.

"And what role is that?" Kuroka asked.

Instead of answering I entered my Sanctuary.

[]

 **[A new Facility has opened up in the Sanctuary.]**

 **[The Market Floor is now available.]**

 **[In the Market Floor you can assign Spirits to run the available shops and allow you to purchase several things from them without having to hide your purchases upon leaving a shop.]**

 **[The Following Shops are now ready.]**

 **[Weapon Shop ready.]**

 **[Clothing Shop ready.]**

 **[Armor Shop ready.]**

 **[Accessory Shop ready.]**

 **[Herbalist Shop ready.]**

 **[Tool Shop ready.]**

 **[Junk Shop ready.]**

 **[Book Store ready.]**

 **[Gift Shop ready.]**

 **[Children's Toystore ready.]**

 **[Spirit Exchange Shop ready.]**

 **[Note: Certain Spirits give certain shops a discount for their goods, experiment to see what Spirit Fit's the shop best.]**

"Geez I hate getting info bombed like that." I muttered before leading my Living Doll to the Workshop.

[]

First thing I did was modify my new Sniper Rifle with the Shade cloth, wrapping the barrel in the cloth to silence it's shots.

Then I stitched a pair of Shade Cloth Footwraps, which had the same effect as the Shade Socks and had my Living Dolls equip them.

Next I used a large portion of my remaining Shade Cloth to sew a Shade Cloth Robe.

 **[Shade Robe: a Robe made out of the cloth of a Shade, this robe completely hides the wearers presence, making them invisible unless directly looked at, which is really hard at night thanks to the darkness]**

I grinned as I threw it onto my Living Doll, then I used the last of my Shade Cloth (Note to self, kill more Shades.) to make a pair of Shade Gloves.

 **[Shade Gloves: Gloves made from the cloth of a Shade, these gloves completely mute any sound made my the wearer touching something with their hand, such as when something breaks in their hand, making climbing much stealthier.]**

I gave those to my Living Dolls and made a note to get a pair of those myself before dragging my Doll to the Spirit Sanctum, where I infused a Shade into the Sniper Rifle, making it a Shade Sniper and handing it to my Living Doll.

I basically made what I have deemed my Sniper Doll, an impossible to sense Sniper that you won't even hear miss or hit you.

Oh man I'm gonna love having this Spirit around.

[Market Floor]

Call me lazy, but for the sake of just seeing what's available I simply put a Living Doll at every shop to man them, I'll find better Spirit's later, when have more variety.

My first shop to visit was the Weapon Shop, where I discovered that Living Dolls give all shops a 5% Discount. I'm also not ashamed to have bought myself a Model 1887 Shotgun... two actually, can't wait until I have the Strength to use them Akimbo, man that was fun in Call of Duty: MW2, last good CoD game in my opinion.

I skipped the Clothing Shop for the time seeing as I'm good on cloths for right now, and made my way to the Armor shop.

It took a while to find some armor that I can hide under my clothes, seeing as what little there was included heavy armor and some Leather armor that doesn't hide under a shirt very well.

Thankfully the place sold Chain mail, which hid under my shirt perfectly.

My next stop was the Accessories Shop, sadly I didn't find anything useful there, mainly because the rings and amulets that were for sale at my currently level had no effects... Well actually, there was the Badge section of the Shop, but those I had to unlock before I could buy them.

My next stop was the Tool Shop, which sold not the usual yard or construction tools, but things like Lockpicks (Bought 5), Glass Bottles (Bought 7), and Scrap Metal (Bought about 70 of those, along with spring triggers.)

My next stop was the Book Store, which I didn't send long shopping at, I simple bought a book about making traps, after all sometimes a good old fashion pitfall or rope trap can be more effective that an explosion at your feet VIA magic.

My next stop was the Junk Shop, which was actually a way for me to buy dropped loot, but I'm not going to use it just yet, mainly because I want an excuse to test out the Sniper Doll once I'm done

I didn't bother visit the other shops just yet, mainly because I had other things to do right now in the art of preparing to fight something way tougher than me.

[]

Returning to my Workshop, I began working on several things.

First I used those spring triggers and scrap metal to create 14 Bear Traps, cruel and painful yes, but Devils and Fallen can take it- I gave these to my Sniper Doll, which had it's own inventory. Yes I'm making this thing a hunter of my enemies, if I'm outclassed then I'll be evil.

Next I built Mistral's L'Etranger from Metal Gear Rising, using Doll arms, and the neck/back brace that had a total of 14 extra arms. Why would I need something like that? Well, I just need more guns- I'd like to see someone block 14 SMG's worth of bullets without magic, or try t oattack me when I've got guns pointed in 14 directions... or I just want to increase my DPS on that one guy who is the damage sponge boss.

Jeez, I don't even hate damage sponge bosses that much, compared to Henchmen callers and Self Healers, I find the Damage Sponge's fun- If only to listen to the music that plays when fighting them even longer.

Shaking my head I put my new weapon and armament in my inventory and decided to re-enter my Shade I.D.

I do need more Shade Cloth, and I need to test my Sniper Doll.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks, that's the chapter, sorry if it seems short, filler is not my forte.**

 **I don't really have much to say though so I'll see you all next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Peeks in wearing Riot Armor.***

 **Sorry this took so long to post folks, I just didn't now what to make this chapter and I really didn't want to time jump just yet.**

 **Anyway, now that I know what I plan to do, I am ready to write... As soon as I check on where I left off.**

 **Boy this is gonna be a mess because I just watched RWBY's latest episode before writing this so I'm writing this while pissed of at RT for their Cliffhangers.**

 **[[]]**

"What the hell?" I muttered looking off the side of the bridge, the same one I think Issei will eventually start 'dating' Raynare.

After laughing my ass off watching my Sniper Doll cause Shade's to spontaneously explode, I then went to my Zombie I.D. to gather myself some Zombie Spirits... While finding myself using nothing but The Defiler.

What? I like using a Dead Rising Weapon to kill zomb's. Sue me.

Anyway, with over a Hundred Zombie Spirits pocket I decided I needed some fresh air, so I went to a bridge to relax.

Instead I find myself watching the weirdest show of magic.

I see a light blue haired girl wearing a rather loose black t-shirt, loose jeans, some black sneakers... and a pointed, yet floppy, witch hat.

But that wasn't what was confusing me, what was confusing me was the fact she was creating magic circles in her hands.

Now I understand that Magicians have gained the use of magic by reverse engineering Devil Magic Circles, but what this woman was doing I'm pretty certain no Devil has _EVER_ done with a Magic Circle.

This woman conjured them in both her hands, hand immediately slapped them to her breasts, which were almost flat, something pretty rare in this town, and began massaging them. Normally I would be looking away, but her tit's were- I shit you not- visibly growing by cup sizes... Pretty sure I could hear her moaning from here.

By the time she removed her hands, her shirt was struggling to survive her roughly E-Cup breasts. Then she started cheering by jumping up and down, her shirt still somehow surviving her bouncing jugs.

And then she saw me and blanched, a Magic Circle appeared under her and she vanished... No bet on where she was showing up.

"Son of a bitch." I heard the woman mutter behind me, "Please, tell me you know of the supernatural, I really don't like wiping memories."

I turned around, "I know of the Supernatural, locally at the least." I say, "Go on, test me."

"Test you?" The woman asked putting her arms under her breasts, pressing them upward, "Okay, who's the hottie that's the current leader of the Yokai and where is her home?"

I smirked, "Yasaka, Kyoto." I answered, "She's a Nine Tailed Kitsune, and single mother."

The woman raised her hands to the sky in relief, "Thank fuck." She breathed, "Maybe I can get a fresh opinion on my skills."

"Skills?" I asked raising my eyebrow, please don't tell me she's been doing that breast changing a lot.

"Body modification." She answered, "Nothing like growing a tail or extra arms, still working on that last one he he he..." I did not like that chuckle, it sounded perverse, "I've been working on a spell that will allow me to alter certain aspects of my body in anyway I want."

To show me an example, she grabbed her breasts again and began massaging them again, this time they began to shrink until they were a more sensible C cup size.

Then her hands moved to her ass and she soon massaged it, and in moments her ass had grown to the point it had began to strain her pants, she went from having almost no ass to having one bigger than my hand.

"And that's only the stuff I can show." She said grinning, "I can alter my insides too." With that she winked at me.

'Dear God... A perveted witch.' I thought, 'Issei would love being in my place right now.'

"What do you think?" She asked flirtatiously, shrinking her ass down to a more manageable size.

"I think I'd like to know you're name." I deadpanned.

"Oh... Right, that's embarrassing." The Witch said rubbing the back of her head before holding out her hand, "I'm Cassa Mirine."

"Vincent Lane." I said shaking her hand, "So... Forgive me for asking, but you're a witch right?"

"Yep." Cassa said grinning.

"And you specialize in growing your sexual assets." I continued.

"I can grow other assets too." Cassa added giving me a lewd look, "But I do know some combat spells."

"And you decided to blatantly practice magic in the middle of Devil Territory, with no barrier." I finished.

Cassa's perverted look finally vanished, "Wait... " She mused looking around, then stiffened, "Aw fuck my ass with a foot long cock. I'm such an idiot!"

With that Cassa took off down the bridge, her arms flailing slightly as she ran for her life.

"Isn't there anyone sane in the supernatural world?" I muttered.

"Not likely." Muttered Koneko... When the hell did she get here?

"When did you get here?" I asked looking at the Nekoshu beside me.

"Just now." Koneko said, "Rias sent me to investigate whoever was using magic out in the open."

"Some witch." I said, "Literally."

"What's your thought on her?" Koneko asked, "Friendly? Or Hostile?"

"Issei's perfect match." I said, "A Perverted Witch that uses magic to go from A-Cup to E-Cup."

Koneko looked downward at her chest and grumbled, "Pervert then." She muttered, "Dangerous?"

"Only to the male population's noses." I joked looking at the Neko, "What do you think?"

"An annoyance then." She concluded before looking at me, "You smell like a fox, why?"

"Yasaka." I sighed, "She decided to visit me after I went to Kyoto tailing a Stray. Speaking of, Rias really needs to start patrolling this town."

"What happened at Kyoto?" Koneko asked giving me a hard look.

"Stray wanted to kill Yasaka's little girl." I said, "Impaled him with the sword Rias gave me, which is apparently the Muramasa, the cursed sword and first work of said sword smith." That last part I gave an annoyed look.

Koneko blinked in surprise, "Rias just gave you that sword?" She asked, I nodded, "Dammit Buchou."

Didn't think Koneko could curse, "It's getting late." I noted looking at the setting sun, "Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and we can talk more then?"

"Sure." Koneko said walking off.

I smirked, 'Just gotta inform Kuroka on reinforcing the doors and walls somehow, then we can work on getting those two to make up.'

[]

Seeing as Sleep has become optional for me as a Gamer, I wandered across Kouh for several hours, patrolling for Stray Devils since Rias so far doesn't seem to have bothered to do so.

I had my Sniper Doll leaping across buildings, keeping me in sight as she did, her job was to snipe any threats to me before they attack me in the back. But she also had my Phone, and was ordered to call help to my location should something happen... Well call them to get their ass out of bed, then text them the incident seeing as Puppets don't have voices.

"So far nothing." I muttered pulling out my revolver, checking to see if it was loaded before holstering it again.

Then I felt blood splatter the back of my head.

I spun around, pulling out my Shade Revolver as I did and aimed it at... a headless woman holding a jagged dagger.

"The hell?" I muttered as the corpse fell over.

"Well that's a pity." A woman's voice said causing me to shift into a combat stance, "Still, they are just willing thralls, no big deal."

Thralls... As in Vampire Thralls?

Looking up I saw a rather mature woman looking at me, she had long black hair that was flowing freely across her decently sized chest, her eyes were a deep red, her skin was way too pale to be human, and her violet dress seemed old time gothic.

There was someone next to her, but she was completely cloaked.

I sighed, "Great..." I muttered, "Someone trying to kill me. I'm surprised haven't been flocked by Devil's looking to recruit me, so you're gonna kill me and recruit me anyway."

The woman chuckled, "Oh no you silly boy." She said, "I don't plan on having you join me in any form. I'm going to make sure you don't join my enemies."

I rolled my eyes, "Great... Who are your enemies? The Angels? The Fallen? More Devils?" I asked sarcastically.

The woman chuckled, "No." She said, "The Tepes clan of Vampires."

Tepes... "So that's makes you part of the Carmilla Vampire Clan." I said drawing on my knowledge of DxD.

"Oh I'm more than that child." The woman said, "I am Carmilla, I'm pretty sure a novella was written about me by a... Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu."

I blinked in surprise, well shit, "Didn't you die in that book?" I asked.

Carmilla simply smiled, "Oh that fool... He wrote the story pretty accurately, considering my dear here was the one who told him the tale." Carmilla said, "But one thing that was wrong was the fact I had planted a body double in that crypt... She was a Tepes so it was no skin off my back. And of course Laura's recovery from my bite was a complete lie." Carmilla then looked at me, "I'm surprised you recognized the book, I've noticed a lot of people seem to gloss over it because of Bram Stoker's novel."

I shrugged, "Eh, my old English Teacher felt he got too much attention." I said, "He also liked to poke fun at anyone who make a Romeo and Juliet love by telling them the two died at the end."

Carmilla chuckled, "You teacher sounds rather decent for a human in my opinion." She said, "But know this child, I can't let you leave here alive, I don't want to risk the Tepes clan recruiting you."

As she said this I found my self surrounded by more Vampiric chicks, all of them using European swords.

I did a quick check on them, looking only at their levels and learned they were all Level 20, going against my Level 18.

'Well, it's just a two level difference.' I thought looking around, at the surrounding vampires, I choose to focus on one to see roughly what I'd be dealing with.

 **[Fledgling Vampiress- Lvl 20]**

 **[HP: 200/200]**

 **[MP: 300/300]**

'Hisame was tougher than these ladies.' I thought looking around and preparing to call out Muramasa, 'Still, they're adults, and their status as Fledgling might mean they haven't' grown into their Vampiric strength yet. Still, they have numbers... But hopefully they haven't located Sniper Doll yet so she's my best source of Defense at the moment.'

"Kill him." Carmilla ordered in a rather kindly voice, "I may consider making him one of us and giving him to the one who kills him."

"Oh come on!" I shouted.

 **[A New Quest is Active]**

 **[Vampire attack: Carmilla Faction]**

 **[Carmilla has ordered her Vampires to attack you, survive until Sunrise or Help Arrives]**

 **[Objective: Survive 2 Hours at the longest]**

 **[Bonus Objective: Defeat 20 Vampires]**

 **[Reward: ?]**

'Well that's good to know, I hope I can get help.' I thought.

 **[Music: Vampire Battle- Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow: Dance of Illusions]**

'Fitting music' I thought before one of the Fledgling Vampires lunged at me.

I reacted with a Quick Draw, knocking off a nice 75 HP and causing her to stumble back, which I followed up with a strong straight punch to her head.

"Hraagh!" I shouted as my fist collided with her face, dealing 125 Damage to her, killing her and throwing her back across the ground.

"Hmm..." I heard Carmilla hum as a couple more Vampires started to attack me.

Hearing a blade being drawn I pulled out Muramasa, unsheathed it and slashed, 'Sorry if you don't like Vampire Blood' I thought as Muramasa cut off a couple of the Vampiresses fingers, dealing 77 Damage and knocking her blade from her hand, "Get lost!" I shouted, pulling my blade bakc past my head and slashing powerfully at her neck, cutting her head clean off.

 **[You've created a new Skill- Power Slash]**

 **[For those times a normal slash isn't enough- There's Power Slash]**

'Don't care.' I thought shooting the next Vampire that came at me, dealing 76 Damage, then stabbing her for another 74 damage and throwing her over me, slamming her head into the ground to finish her off.

"Three..." I heard Carmilla's companion count.

"Let's go!" I shouted swapping my Shade Revolver for my normal katana and stabbing both into the nearest Vampire, dealing 139 damage, then pulling them out and cutting her arms off, killing her.

I turned to fight the next one coming at me, only for her head to explode.

 **[You've reached Level 19!]**

'More for the I don't care list.' I thought, then smirked and looked at the closing group of vamires, 'Let's test an idea.'

I put my two swords side by side, vertically I might add, one a bit behing the other, reaching as far to my side as I could.

"Nnnraaaagggh!" I shouted kicking the ground with my foot into a spin attack, but also activating Power Slash.

 **[You've Created new skills]**

 **[Spin Attack]**

 **[The Iconic attack of a green clad elfin hero, great of clearing some space.]**

 **[Power Spin Slash]**

 **[A Spin attack combined with Power Slash, not as powerful as the Great Spin Attack, but without needing to charge it comes out much faster]**

I barely held back a chuckle as my two swords cut the five vampires surrounding me, the swords doing around 130 damage with each hit, as seeing as the Vampiresses are getting hit by this twice in a single spin I just cut down five more bloodsuckers, bringing the kill count up to 10.

"I see why you were worried about him joining Tepes." The cloaked woman said.

I smiled I put away my steel Katana and pulled my Shade Revolver back out and Quick Draw shot another Vampiress, dealing 73 Damage and stunning her.

I then sheathed Muramasa and put my Revolver away and pushed her over before grabbing her by the ankles.

"Here we go!" I shouted lifting her up slightly and began spinning around, using the Vampiress (Who was unfortunately wearing a skirt, but thankfully panties) I was holding as a weapon herself, while letting my self move around through my Spins.

I hit about five more vamps, dealing 78 damage to each of them while the one I was spinning died in my grip from having her head used as a weapon so after about 15 spins I hurled her at a six Vampire, dealing 109 damage to her.

 **[You've created a new skill]**

 **[Whirligig]**

 **[Use your enemy and spin around like a maniac, bound to leave the victim with a headache.]**

I dusted off my hands and looked around pulling my Shade Revolver back out and reloading it, before firing at the Vamiress I injured, two bullets for each of them that dealt around 75 damage each, had to reload once but in the end that was another 6 kills added to the count.

I looked around at the remaining Vampires, still well over a hundred were beginning to crowd, though I could see Sniper Puppet was blowing heads off Vampires

I grimaced, as much as I want to keep fighting, I still knew to follow the rules of combat.

Don't get surrounded.

"Gotta know when to go." I muttered using the gap I just made to make a break for it.

I had no allusions to the fact I could lose them, no I wanted to get to a place where I wasn't completely surrounded.

"There's no escape boy!" Carmilla shouted as a fog rolled around her and her companion.

I didn't care. I sprinted away from the area.

[]

A few minutes later I arrived at the bridge, thought the music hadn't stopped, so I conjured a couple Shade to hide, and then I set up bear traps on both sides of the bridge.

"Found you~" Carmilla sang as she landed on top of a light post, her companion held in her arms bridal style.

Her Vampires had me surrounded on the bridge once more.

"So that may be." I said looking around, buying some time, I had an hour and thirty minutes roughly before sun rise, "But now I'm more ready than before."

Carmilla laughed at that, "Trying to play for time to reach sunrise? I commend you for thinking that, it is rather late in the night." She said, "Ah, but I don't think you'll last that long, humans aren't creatures of the night."

"Maybe." I said, "But being nocturnal myself helps for those long nights."

Carmilla just huffed and waved her hands.

*CLANK- CLANK- CLANK*

"ARGH!"

"GYAH!"

"AAHH!"

Three Vampiresses dropped their swords and grabbed at their legs, they had stepped on Bear Traps and had nearly lost their leg because of it.

"Plus I love setting traps." I grinned pulling Muramasa back out, "Feels like I should be using a whip... Wonder why?"

"Kill him!" Carmilla shouted getting annoyed.

Instead of waiting for the attack I lunged at the nearest Vampiress, impaling her With Muramasa while using a method of energy similar to Power Slash.

 **[You've Created a new skill]**

 **[Power Thrust]**

 **[Stab the foe with all your might, run them through!]**

The Vampiress took 132 damage before I used Power Slash to pull Muramasa up through her body, letting a blood spray rain out.

I then grabbed the dead vampires sword and hurled it at the next Vampires, impaling her with the sword, dealing 88 damage and causing her to stumble into a Bear Trap, costing her another 50 HP.

"My bad." I said rushing up to her and using Power Slash to cut her head off.

I then felt a slash to my back , costing me 90 HP.

"Ow, dammit!" I grumbled before grabbing the sword from the corpse and unleashing another Power Spin Slash, killing off 4 more Vampiresses.

"ENOUGH!" A powerful, familiar voice shouted.

 **[OST End]**

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **[Reward: +1500 EXP, +2,000 Yen]**

 **[Bonus Reward: +Title: Vampire Hunter]**

 **[You've reached Level 20!]**

"Yasaka?" I asked as I saw the Nine-Tailed Kitsune march right past the Vampiresses, and stand next to me, putting her hand on my injury and causing me to flinch.

"CARMILLA!" Yasaka shouted, "What gives you the right to come marching into my country and attack MY Vincent!?"

"Your Vincent!?" I cried out, 'She's already gotten possessive of me!?'

"Ah..." Carmilla said, a smile on her face, "But isn't this currently Gremory Territory?"

"Yes..." Yasaka said, a scarily sweet grin on her face, "And that means you just Trespassed into TWO Territories without permission from EITHER of their owners. Japan for the Yokai, and Kouh for the Gremory's."

Carmilla's smile then died off.

"So, I'm willing to overlook this little fact on one condition." Yasaka said, "Get the hell out of my country, and if you dare attack MY Vincent again then you're going to be at war with the Yokai as well at the Tepes clan."

Carmilla scowled, "Fine." She growled, "But if the boy leaves the country then he's open game."

With that fog rolled in and when it was gone there were zero Vampires around.

"If it's not too much to ask." I started looking at Yasaka, who I'm amazed was the one my Puppet called, "Can I get an escort to bed? It'll heal me up in an instant."

Yasaka smile did not encourage me in the slightest, just before she put a finger to my head.

And I passed out.

 **[[]]**

 **Phew, that was a long one.**

 **I actually wrote that whole battle sequence on a second day so I was refreshed when I wrote it, that said I don't think I did too bad.**

 **And before people start complaining about these two new characters joining Vincent's Harem stop right there.**

 **CARMILLA AND CASSA WILL NOT JOIN VINCENT'S HAREM**

 **Let me explain.**

 **Cassa is a boob size changing Pervert- Use your brain on that one, who'd enjoy being with her the most?**

 **As for Carmilla... She's Lesbian. I'm not making that up, in the book she made Romantic advances on Laura and fed on ONLY women... She's also incestuous I think because Carmilla is, according to the novel, an ancestor of Laura. Yeah.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and next one will involve some stat spending.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello folks, I'm back with another chapter of Devil's Angel's and a Gamer.**

 **This chapter we... Well... You'll see what hell I'mma put Vincent through this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

 **[You've fully recovered after your slumber]**

'Warm...' I though as I snuggled into my pillow, now wanting to wake up.

Then my eye snapped open, remembering Yasaka put me to sleep somehow after I fought off the Vampiress Carmilla's lesbian harem... Glad it wasn't Issei that was their target, he's be too entranced by the sheer number of boobs to fight.

Back to the point, my eye snapped open and all I saw was nipple... And now that my senses are catching up I can feel my head wedged between another set of tits.

'Don't move a muscle.' I thought closing my eyes again, because I respect a woman's privacy... Even if she did strip herself and wedge herself into my be- I'm naked too.

'Why the hell am I naked?' I thought, 'Yasaka knows I- You know what, I'm gonna save myself some sanity and not finish that thought.'

My current goal is... Get out of this situation with my virginity... Wow now that's a line no sane man would ever think, but I've got company coming over today and thankfully I have extra clothes in my inventory.

What? This is a world where clothing destruction physic's actually exist, granted they're biased to the women, but they exist.

And then the person behind me pulled me closer to her, "Good morning Vincent." Yasaka's voice purred behind me.

Then the person in front of me pulled herself closer to me, "Don't forget to give me a good morning Vincent~" Kuroka purred from my front.

"What the heck happened last night after you knocked me out Yasaka?" I asked a little worried.

"Yasaka told me you fought off Vampire's last night Nya." Kuroka purred, "You're completely human and you killed off so many Vampires, I can only imagine how strong you'd be with a Sacred Gear, or even if you were a devil Nya."

And now Kuroka's rubbing up against me... Please Lady Luck save me!

Lady Luck gave me an answer when the door to the room swung open.

"Mom, someone's knocking on Vincent's do- MOM!" Kunou's voice shouted.

Yasaka and Kuroka groaned and loosened up on me, allowing me to quickly equip my spare clothes and literally leap out of bed.

"Thank you Kunou." I said patting her on the head as I passed her, causing her ear's to perk up an for the young Kitsune to smile.

As I left the room I heard her call out to her mother.

"What the heck mom!?" Kunou shouted.

"I'm just trying to get you a daddy Kunou." Yasaka said, still with a smile on her face I'd bet.

[]

I shook myself clear of any and all bad thoughts as I opened the door to see a white haired Neko-Devil standing there.

"What took you so long?" Koneko asked with her arms crossed.

"Last night was hell." I deadpanned, "And it gave me an extreme urge to play a Castlevania game."

"What?" Koneko asked.

"Come inside." I said standing out of the way, "Because I might be taking Rias's offer up sooner than I'd expect for the sake of my own skin."

Koneko stepped inside as I shut the door, and when I turned around I saw Koneko and Kuroka standing in front of each other, Yasaka walking into the room with Kunou.

"You..." Koneko growled lunging forward toward Kuroka, only to be single handedly grabbed by Yasaka, "Let go." Koneko growled.

"No little one, you two need to kiss and make up." Yasaka said surprisingly sternly, "Metaphorically speaking of course."

Koneko ripped her arm from Yasaka's grip and took a step back, "I'm telling Rias." Koneko said beginng to turn around.

"Yeeeeeah, no." I said conjuring a Spirit in my hand and tossing it to the door, conjuring a Zombie.

This Zombie looked to be your average woman, except her skin was missing pieces, she was covered in blood, she was missing some of her cheeks... Oh, and half her chest was missing, revealing rib bones.

Koneko backed away from the Zombie, either from the disgusting look or the smell, "What the hell are you Vincent?" Koneko asked.

"One of a kind." I said walking over to the table, "Now can we sit down and discuss things like sane people, or do I need to bring out more of my Spirits?"

Koneko looked over at Kuroka who sat down next to me, "I'd have a hard time calling her sane." Koneko stated sitting opposite of me, "She went insane because of her usage of Senjutsu."

I blinked owlishly as Yasaka glare at Koneko.

"Can I get an explanation for the uneducated in the ways of supernatural?" I asked as I recalled my Zombie, though sent in a Shade to hide by the doormat instead.

"I'll get you a documented study of it." Yasaka waved off, "But what Koneko here is trying to point out is that inappropriate use of Senjutsu can cause those who use it to... go insane from the malignant energies in the world around them."

"So... Basically Koneko believes Kuroka went nuts from this." I simplified, "What are you two anyway?"

"Sisters Nya." Kuroka clarified.

"Ah." I said nodding, "So, Koneko, you believe your sister has gone absolutely insane from misuse of Senjutsu?"

"Yes." Koneko said nodding, "And because of that I was nearly executed simply to be a show of force."

I sat in silence before letting my head drop, "Oh jeez, what century is Devil society stuck in?" I muttered, "Oh and can someone smack Koneko for me?"

"What?" Koneko asked with a sudden shake of her head, right as Kunou lightly smacked the Nekoshou in the back of the head.

"Listen kitten." I said flatly, "I've lived with your sister for about a week now, and the only sign of danger she's ever shown was to my virginity this morning."

Koneko turned to her sister, who simply smiled and winked at Yasaka.

"Why should I believe you?" Koneko asked.

I simply snapped my fingers, and over 50 of my Shades slipped out of the various shadows they were hiding in, "Because these guy would have reacted otherwise." I said, "Also did you ever get your sisters side of the story?"

"No." Koneko said, "She was gone before I could even ask." Koneko said.

"I'm sorry Shirone." Kuroka said as a tear slipped from her eye, "I wanted to grab you and escape too, but they were too fast."

"Baka." Koneko said smacking her sister.

"Normally I'd agree with you Koneko and say something about standing your ground and your case." I started, "But if Devil society was going to execute you for something you had zero matter in... I think I'll agree with you on Kuroka being an idiot-"

"HEY!" Kuroka shouted, getting a chuckle from the other women in the room.

"And tell you if you're gonna die, you might as well just barrel through the idiots coming at you and grab your sis and GTFO." I finished, "Or take the Hideo Kojima method out."

"Who?" Koneko asked.

"The Cardboard box." I said flatly, "If it's in a reasonable place it's actually a damn good hiding spot."

"Please don't tell me you keep a cardboard box for that reason." Koneko deadpanned.

"No." I said, 'Not yet anyway.' I added as an after thought.

Koneko then sighed, "Alright sis, what was the real reason you attacked him?" Koneko asked.

Kuroka oened her mouth, but Yasaka held up her hand. "Not her, this is family business, take her to one of the empty rooms and talk there." Yasaka said, getting a nod from the two Nekoshou and causing them to leave the room.

"I am going to take a quick shower." Yasaka said, "I want to hear exactly what happened last night with Carmilla."

I gave her a thumbs up as I opened my Menu and pulled up my Status Screen.

 **[Vincent Lane]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[Age: 17]**

 **[Human]**

 **[Male]**

 **[Sacred Gear: None]**

 **[Level: 20]**

 **[HP: 388/388]**

 **[MP: 310/310]**

 **[STR: 14]**

 **[VIT: 11]**

 **[AGI: 13]**

 **[INT: 11]**

 **[WIS: 11]**

 **[LUCK: 12]**

 **[Unused Stat Point's: 65]**

Holy hell, sixty five stat points... But I still gotta keep my power surges to a minimum dammit.

 **[HP: 418/418]**

 **[MP: 320/320]**

 **[STR: 17 (+3)]**

 **[VIT: 12 (+1)]**

 **[AGI: 115 (+2)]**

 **[INT: 12 (+1)]**

 **[WIS: 13 (+2)]**

 **[LUCK: 20 (+8)]**

 **[Unused Stat Point's: 48]**

'There we go, a nice boost with not too much noticeable change... Unless the Supernatural can somehow detect my sheer luck.' I thought as everyone returned.

"Now that everything is cleared up." Yasaka said looking at Koneko an Kuroka, the former of which was currently hugging the latter, "Vincent, what the hell happened last night that got Carmilla to attack you?"

"What?" Koneko asked ripping away from Kuroka as my Sniper Puppet walked in through the front door.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded from my Puppet, which responded to my by tossing a backpack at me, filled to the brim with Vampire Fangs, "Never Mind." I muttered pulling a pair out, putting them in a small plastic bag and held it out to Koneko, "You'll need to take these to Rias if you need proof."

"What happened?" Koneko urged.

"Carmilla happened." Sighed, "Apparently something is a blabbermouth and Carmilla heard about the Human that kills Devils with no Church Weaponry and no Sacred Gear, and Carmilla didn't want me to join the Tepes clan, so she figured what better way to avoid the conflict than to kill me off. Hell she even promised me to whoever killed me when she'd no doubt make me one of them."

"Disgusting." Koneko said.

"Thankfully my Sniper here is always on guard duty whenever I go out at night." I said gesturing to the sniper wielding puppet, "Mainly because I'm expecting to get jumped by Devils wanting to forcefully add me to their peerage."

"And instead you found Vampires Nya." Kuroka concluded.

"Yep." I said leaning back, "Truth be told I'm half expecting to get swarmed by merfolk the moment I step onto a freaking beach at this point for one reason or another."

"So that's why you said you'd might join Rias sooner than you thought." Koneko said.

"Yep." I said nodding, "Because I really feel like I'm a mouse in a room full of cats... No offense you two."

"None taken." Koneko said standing up, "I'm going to report to Rias, and sister... We never met today." Koneko said with a slight smile.

With that Koneko walked out the door.

"Well... I like to think that accomplished things." I said.

Yasaka stood up, "Konou and I need to get back to Kyoto today." Yasaka said walking over to me, "I can visit whenever I want to right?"

"Not like I can stop you." I said.

Yasaka grinned and blew me a kiss before picking up her Daughter and vanishing.

"Oh boy, things are going to be hell this week aren't they?" I asked Kuroka.

"You bet Nya." Kuroka said, "But I can make it feel like paradise~"

Before I could respond there was a knock at the door, in a heartbeat my Shade's were hidden, and Kuroka was a cat.

I walked over to the door, praying to Lady Luck it wasn't something Supernatural.

"Did I just see Koneko Toujou walk out of your house!?" Issei shouted grabbing my collar.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's my chapter, now if you'll excuse me... I've got games to play.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dear readers, Phoenix Champion here with more DAaaG...**

 **With a brand new way for Vincent to get overpowered... As if the Spirit's weren't OP enough...**

 **Oh, and to the guy who pointed out in the reviews about Vincent's Shade Shirt, I totally forgot about that. Goes to show you really need to re-read what you've got before you continue writing something after the break.**

 **Anyway this new gimmick for Vincent won't be completely OP... There is a small drawback to it.**

 **Now here's your chapter.**

 **[[]]**

Thirty Minutes.

That's how long Issei was going on about boobs... And he was still going.

"Okay neighbor, I'm gonna stop you right there." I said as we walked through Kouh.

"Huh?" Issei asked.

"I understand what you're getting at, hell when I first hit puberty that's all I ever thought about really." I explained, "Then my mom stepped in... Listen bro, I understand you like tits, that's normal for hormones, though admittedly you take it to an extreme."

"I... guess so." Issei said blinking.

"Now, I wouldn't mind being friends with you... On a couple conditions." I said.

"What are they?" Issei asked.

"One, don't talk about boobs in front of me... Unless you're explaining about some chick flashing you intentionally." I said, "Two, remember that Koneko and I are just friends, I met up with Rias on my first couple days and we... Well, came to an agreement of sorts."

"WHAT!?" Issei shouted, "What kind of agreement!?" Yep, Issei was baffled.

"Well, I figured I may as well join a club when the semester starts, plus I've always been a bit interested in the occult." I continued, "Though I blame that on Shin Megami Tensei mostly."

"Ooooh..." Issei groaned, "Great games but they are soooooo hard sometimes."

"Oh thank god, someone I can talk to about video games." I praised to the sky, "Too bad it's a super perv."

"Hey!" Issei shouted, "I... Okay that one's yours I guess."

"Which brings me to point three I was making before I got onto a tangent." I said grabbing Issei's attention, "You need to reel it in on the perverted attitude."

"What!? Why!?" Issei shouted.

"Issei... About twenty minutes ago you told me you wanted to be a Harem King." I deadpanned, "Have you read the manga Rosario + Vampire?"

"Yeah actually." Issei said nodding.

"Did Tskune get himself a harem being a pervert?" I asked.

"No he was just too nice... And oblivious." Issei said, "Lucky bastards, they don't even know how lucky they are!"

'Rich coming from the guy who went a few months with a harem of girls in love with him and not even noticing it.' I thought suppressing a chuckle, "Well, cut the obliviousness out of your stock standard Oblivious Harem Protagonist and what do they all seem to have in common?"

"They... Get pulled into breasts a lot?" Issei asked.

I smack him in the back of the head for that one, "No dumbass, they hardly cared about how the woman looked, they just loved that one girl for who they were."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense." Issei said, "So... What do you want me to do then?"

"Listen Issei, I'm going to try my hardest to help you, but you have to put in all the effort." I said looking Issei in the eye, "Let's just start simple for now okay... Well... The easiest would be to not look at a woman's tits when she talking to you, and I don't just mean your mother."

"Err... Got it." Issei said, "And... Maybe I could try and stop peeping in the girls locker room."

I blinked, I totally forgot about that peephole... Gonna need to send a Puppet out to fix that before it starts.

"You probably should." I said letting go of Issei, "Now where the hell are we going? Not some Porn shop I hope."

Issei's eye's went wide as he held up his hands, "No no, n-nothing like that." Issei said, "I kind a figured you wouldn't be into that kind of stuff too much considering what you told me about a person's eyes and all."

"Still viable advice." I said, "Liar's have a hard time keeping eye contact."

"I guess." Issei said scratching the back of his head, "Anyway I was gonna show you this curiosity shop my Mom dragged me to a couple of times, sure they have some Hentai Manga there, but there's also a lot of really interesting stuff there too. Heck I got an SNES and N64 there."

"Ah... The early age of consoles..." I sighed, "Back in the day were developers actually put some care into their games."

"Yeah." Issei said, "Come on, it's not much further."

[]

"Wow." I said looking at the shop Issei had lead me to... Wedged between a couple other buildings it was hard to spot.

I then chose to follow Issei inside.

"Hey there Issei!" A middle aged man, wearing a brown shirt and had long hair with a magnificent beard and mustache said from behind the counter of the shop said calling Issei out, "Back so soon? Lucky timing too, I got that new issue you were looking for."

"Awesome!" Issei cheered, "Oh right, this is my new friend Vincent Lane, he's from America."

The man smiled as he pulled out a tobbaco pipe of all things, though considering he didn't light it I'm going out on a limb and saying it's just for show, "Well then, nice to see another foreigner around here, Name's Jack."

 **[Jack Springs LVL?**

 **[Race: Werewolf]**

'Huh... Whaddya know, we got a wolfman in Kouh.' I thought, 'Maybe I could ask him about Carmilla after Issei's gone.'

"Nice meeting you Jack." I said, "Mind if I look around?"

"Help yourself kid." Jack said, "Issei you porn's in the dark corner with the rest."

"Thanks." Issei said bolting off, faster than I thought possible for a human.

"Hey kid... Vincent." Jack called out to me, "Come here a second would ya?"

"Uh... Sure." I said walking to the guy.

"I smell blood on you, not human blood mind you." Jack said, "Devil and Vampire blood."

I blinked, surprised he'd call me out while Issei was here, "If you're asking if I've got a problem with you, I don't... Whatever the hell you are." I whispered, "The Devil's were both Stray's and the Vampire's were Carmilla sending out an army to kill me before I decide to join the Tepes clan... To which I don't plan on."

Jack nodded, "I'll take your word for it... Would explain the sheer number of Vampires that came to town last night... Doesn't explain why you smell like Cat and Fox though."

"Nekomata and Kitsune snuck into my bed." I deadpanned.

"Oi..." Jack said shaking his head, "Well, thanks for the info, feel free to look around."

I nodded and began combing the store for anything interesting.

After about thirty minutes, I found something... Interesting to say the least.

It was a book, an old book with a brown cover, pretty thick too, the edges were a bit worn and the paper look old, yet seemed pretty tough still. When I opened it up I saw a bunch of random symbols strewn across it...

And a glove stuck in it.

 **[Book of Unknown Language]**

 **[Unidentified Relic Fragment]**

'What the heck?' I thought picking the book up and bringing it over to Jack, "Hey Jack, what the heck is this stuff?" I asked.

Jack looked at the book and the glove, "Truth be told it took a while for me to figure out myself and decided to keep in case someone from the Supernatural Factions came around and noticed it." Jack said scracthing his beard, "The book is written in, as far as my friend could tell, Enochian, the language of the Angels. And not that stuff John Dee and Edward Kelly thought they translated, this stuff is legitimate Enochian."

"So I'd need to find an Angel or a Fallen Angel to translate it." I muttered.

"Yep." Jack said pulling his pipe from his mouth, "The glove however I'm not exactly sure." Jack said, "But I did see a gauntlet in that book that match the glove... minus the metal of course."

I nodded, looks like something else to add to the to-do list.

 **[A New quest has been added.]**

 **[The Enochian Text]**

 **[Find someone to translate the Enochian Book and identify the glove found inside it.]**

 **[Reward: ?]**

"How much?" I asked.

Jack blinked then lowered his voice, "Are you telling me you've got a contact with an Angel or something?"

"It's the 'or something.'" I said lowering my voice, "That Nekomata is a Nekoshou, and that Kitsune was Yasaka." That got Jack's eye's to widen, "Plus I've got friends in the Gremory heiress's Peerage... Someone's gotta have a link to someone."

"Yasaka you say..." Jack mused, then noticed Issei coming around, "1,550 Yen."

"Sold." I said handing over the Yen and taking the book.

"Thank for your patronage, come back soon." Jack said handing me a receipt, "And let me know what the heck that glove is."

"I'll wait outside for you Issei." I said leaving the building, "I think the dust in the place is getting to me a bit."

"Yeah..." Jack said chuckling, "Been meaning to deep clean this place for a while now."

[]

Issei and I walked for a few more minutes after that before we went to our respective homes, and I stepped inside my home and locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Kuroka!" I called out putting the Enochian book down.

"Yes~" Kuroka purred as I felt her breast's press down on my back... Too bad for her, I'm focused and not in to mood to acknowledge her teases.

"Kuroka... This may sound a little crazy... But do you have ANY Fallen Angel contacts that are willing to help me translate a book?"

Kuroka blinked and stepped back from me before opening the book I put down, "Well..." She murmured, "I know someone who can talk to the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel."

"Do you think he'd be willing to help with this?" I asked jabbing my thumb at the book.

Kuroka huffed, "Vali is always calling Azazel too stuck in his research for his own good." Kurkoka said.

"Then I need a letter delivered to Azazel." I said pulling out a pen and paper.

 **[[]]**

 **There you go folks, the next chapter.**

 **Sorry there wasn't so much Issei, I just couldn't really think of much interaction for him and Vincent this chapter.**

 **Next one however you'll find out the new Relic system, and we'll Finally get back to Raynare.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed... and good night.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers, it's time once more for another chapter of DAaaG.**

 **Now, re-reading my story, I actually noticed one tiny detail... The last time I upgraded Vincent's stat I was using** ** _outdated_** **stats for him, meaning I weakened him before powering him up... Oops.**

 **By the time I've posting this I'll have gone back and fixed that error.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter I will finally get around to explaining the Relics, and introducing two new characters to add to Vincent's Harem... Yeah, a fair bit on Vince's Harem will be OC because I don't want to take** ** _too_** **many people from Issei...**

 **Oh, and speaking of the Harem... I just want to say this to everyone (still reading mind you) who is a little upset about practically insta-adding Yasaka to the Vincent Harem.**

 **I will not be going out of my way just to give Vincent the p*ssies of DxD's more powerful women, so don't expect Ophis, Tiamat, or Amaterasu to join the harem guys... And don't expect Vincent to be breaking relationships either.**

 **And speaking of the Harem's I've been getting a few Comments and PM's asking why Vincent was practically rejecting Kuroka and Yasaka when they were stuck in bed... And my answer is simple... In fact the first person I answered understood where I was coming from so I'm gonna copy paste my answer to him here real quick**

 **READ THIS EXPLANATION FOLKS! I DON'T WANT TO KEEP MESSAGING THIS OUT!**

 **First off, both women are coming onto him at DxD speed levels and ANY sane person not driven by their hormones or using their dick to think would backpedal. He may be an American, but he was raised right by his mother until she vanished.**

 **Second, he went to sleep fully clothed and woke up nude, again on sanity and not letting hormones do the driving. Backpedal.**

 **Third, up until she heard about Vincent killing vampire, Kuroka's interest in Vincent was non sexual. And in a single night that completely reversed... Sanity and Hormones once more.**

 **My point being, Vincent does like them, but its like that drunken girl coming onto you at the bar while you're sober. Coming on way too fast and strong to be comfortable with.**

 **Do you get it now people? If not then you seriously need to rethink how your parent's raised you because obviously something went wrong when you were a kid.**

 **Now then, enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

It's been a couple of days since Kuroka left to go contact Vali and Azazel, thankfully I had written a letter for Azazel so I didn't have to worry about a miscommunicated message... Seriously that was the shit I really want to avoid.

Still, it's been a quiet three days since Kuroka left, sure Koneko stopped by once looking for her sister only to have a disappointed look on her face when she learned she was out for a few days... On the plus side I instantly cheered her up with some chocolates I had gotten a while back from my Sanctuary's market.

At the moment... I was playing blackjack with a Shade, A Zombie, A Living Doll, and Koneko (Who had begun to visit fairly often actually)

However while I was summoning my strongest Shade I noticed something on it's status screen.

 **[Shade Lvl 20]**

 **[Evolution Ready- Proceed to Spirit Sanctum]**

That's something to add to my to-do list next time I go to my Sanctuary.

"Hiiiiit mmmmeeee." My Zombie moaned... Imagine my surprise when I learned those things could talk... Yeah...

I reached out to toss it a card when there was a knock at my door, and in an instant everyone had taken their places.

My Shade dived into the shadows, Sniper Doll (As I started calling said living Doll) Took cover behind a door to an empty closet, and the Zombie joined it.

Koneko hid the card's they were playing with as she dashed over to the couch and picked up one of the books on the coffee table, which were mostly old classical literature.

I opened up the door to see... Someone I had no idea who the fuck it was.

It was a woman around Koneko's age from what I could tell, only she was a bit taller than the Neko, she was wearing a wide brimmed black hat and a deep red trench coat, she had on a pair of red gloves and a pair of red high heels, she also had on a pair of skin tight black pants that appeared fairly think as her skin wasn't showing... Though that coat didn't suppress he C cup's very well as those things were wiggling around.

From what I could tell from her face was that she had very pale skin, bright red eyes, and pale blonde hair.

I immediately observed her.

 **[Misha Hearte Lvl 15]**

 **[Vampiress]**

'A Vampiress?' I thought instantly shifting onto my guard.

"A-Are you Vincent Lane?" The young Vampiress asked nervously.

"Yes... What's it to you bloodsucker?" I asked sternly, fully expecting her to attack me.

Her neutral mouth turned into a smile as her eyes brightened for a mere moment before she squealed and jumped onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She recited, causing even Koneko to look at us in confusion.

"Um..." I asked hummed completely confused myself, "You're welcome? For what exactly?"

The Vampiress pulled me into a tighter hug, "For giving me and so many others the chance to escape from Camilla!" Misha cheered.

"Pardon?" Koneko asked standing up, "Explain please."

Misha finally let go of me and was bouncing on her feet, "Camilla was really racking up her army to fight the Tepes clan, so she sent out agents to find any Vampiress that used to have family with relations to her clan, or even just really strong vampiresses with no connection to her clan." Misha said, "She really messed up sending out a massive group of fledglings to attack Vincent so when a lot of us started getting killed those who didn't want to work for Camilla slipped to the outer edges of the group and played dead. It's really easy when you don't have a pulse or need to breathe."

"Wait wait wait wait." I said shaking my hands, "Are you telling me I actually helped a crap ton of lady vampires to desert Camilla?"

"Yep." Misha said smiling brightly and nodding her head.

"And you came hunting me down because..." I added, wanting her answer.

"Because... Because..." She muttered turning red for a moment before taking a deep breath, "I want to pledge my eternal debt to you Mister Lane. I'll do whatever you need me to do! Whatever you need, I'll help you. I owe you so much more than you could possibly imagine and I feel I'll never be able to properly thank you."

Okay... Super fan here.

"Umm... Okay, I guess." I muttered, "Listen miss..."

"Oh dear blood I never gave you my name!" Misha cried out in a slight panic, "I'm Misha Hearte, Vampire Fledgling at your eternal service."

"Thank you." I said, "Listen Miss Hearte, I don't want you to feel like you're gonna need to serve me forever or something like that. Heck I wasn't even aware some vampires took that chance to flee Camilla, so please don't pledge your servitude to me."

"Nope." Misha said still smiling.

"Huh?" Koneko and I asked confused.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind." Misha said, "I came here fully planning on doing whatever you need me to do."

"Nothing I say huh?" I deapanned.

"Nope." Misha said, "So, need anything milord? Do you... want me to clean the room? Organize your stuff? Hunt something? Go shopping? Blow you?"

"Wha-!?" I choked as she said that last one.

"You want me to suck your dick?" Misha asked, "Sucking is something that nothing can surpass a vampire in."

"Perverted bloodsucker." Koneko muttered.

"Listen I don't need anything at the moment." I said waving my hands, "Do you have some place to stay at the moment?"

"Yep." Misha said, "Camilla really paid us a fairly large amount for being conscripted into her little army."

"Okay..." I sighed, "Why don't you go with Koneko and let Rias Gremory know about your presence here, that way you don't accidentally cause problems with the local faction government."

"Yes sir!" Misha shouted saluting me with a smile on her face and grabbing Koneko, "Come, let's go talk to Rias!"

With that, Misha dragged Koneko out of the room before she could kick up her Devil Strength. At that time my Spirits slipped out of their hiding places.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked my Shade, only to get a shrug from it.

[]

It was an hour since Misha dragged Koneko off and it was fairly quiet, and I rather liked the silence... Well until someone began knocking on my door fairly rapidly.

"Oh jeez, please be Azazel." I muttered, that book and glove is really getting under my skin with the mystery behind them... Along with that Relic thing.

Walking over to the door I breathed a sigh of relief, it was indeed Azazel, black hair with gold bangs really helps you identify a Person.

"You Vincent Lane?" Azazel asked, "I'm Azazel, Kuroka sent me a letter saying you had a book written in Enochian?"

"Yeah, I'm Vincent." I said shaking the Governor of the Fallen Angel's hand, "And please, maybe you could help me figure a couple things out. Please come on in."

Azazel walked inside and sat at the coffee table as I pulled the book out from under the couch and set it on the table and pushed it over to Azazel, who's eye's gleamed and he cracked it open before he broke into a grin.

"Kid, where did you get this?" Azazel asked grinning.

"A Pawn shop, why?" I asked.

Azazel burst out laughing, "Kid, this text was written by a lesser angel who chose to watch over humanity, more specifically he wrote this book as a field guide for Angels about _human_ attempts to replicate Sacred Gear." Azazel said.

"Wait WHAT!?" I shouted, "You mean to tell me humans, in all our cannon fodder glory to the supernatural, have tried to replicate Sacred Gears?"

"With varying results." Azazel said leaning back, "These were called Relic's and they weren't nearly as powerful as Sacred Gears."

"How so?" I asked calming down a little bit... Though I'm still shocked humans tried to replicate Sacred Gears... And Azazel is doing the same and as far as I can recall only really succeeded with his Downfall Dragon Spear.

"Well for starters it was mostly half humans that created them, pouring their own power into the Relics." Azazel said as he turned the page to the one with the glove in it, before he smiled and pick it up, "This one is part of a Relic called Void's Grasp Gauntlet, I don't really know its history, but I do remember seeing once before, and the guy who wore it could grab anything with the gauntlet and not feel pain."

"Say what?" I asked, "I thought you said anything and not feel pain."

"Yep." Azazel said handing me the glove, "The guy couldn't use it to control a Holy Sword, but he held a red hot blade with the gauntlet and the thing wasn't even scuffed... Heck I bet a Devil could hold a Light Spear with this thing on... If it were complete."

"So this really is only a part of the Gauntlet." I muttered.

"Yep." Azazel said, "These Relics are compatible with everyone... But when that user dies the things tend to explode, scattering their parts everywhere, so these things really don't appear too often."

"Interesting." I mused looking at the glove, "Hey Azazel... If I give you this book do you think you can give me a translated copy?"

"Of course!" Azazel shouted, "This alone could speed up my Sacred Gear research like you wouldn't believe, putting a few translations to paper would be a breeze."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen and wrote on it before sliding it over to me, "This is my contact information, if you ever actually complete one of these Relics please let me know." Azazel said.

"No problem." I said taking the Contact information before an idea came to my head, "By the way... Do you have any issues with ah... Rouge Fallen Angels in your organization?"

Azazel sighed, "You wouldn't believe it..." He groaned, "There aren't many, but there are a few Fallen out there that blatantly attack Humans and Devils for no reason and it drives me insane having to deal with all the apologies to the Devils to keep the ceasefire up. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I seem to be a magnet to the Supernatural." I said, "Case in point, I've already killed two strays and apparently helped a few unwilling soldiers of Camilla defect from her army. My point is that I've already found myself with a list of bounties on Stray Devils, and with a little... Ability of mine I can help you deal with the Rouge Fallen."

Azazel hummed in thought, "That would save me a lot of trouble... Sure, why not, I'll make sure you're properly paid for your help too." Azazel said, "I'll send someone over with a list... Someone not too weak or powerful to avoid causing issues with Gremory and Sitri."

"And Yasaka." I muttered.

"Say what?" Azazel said snapping his head to me.

"I saved her daughter from a Stray and now she's looking to make me her mate." I deadpanned.

Azazel stared at me for an uncomfortable amount of time before he spoke up.

"You lucky son of bitch." He muttered.

[]

Azazel and I left the house at the same time, I had a destination in mind.

Jack's Pawn shop, because this is something he needs to hear.

I had to slow down a bit so I didn't crash into his door, which was a pull, and once I was at his door I quickly opened it.

"Yo Jack I- Oh, sorry, didn't know you had a customer." I said, a little sheepishly because I only noticed the person Jack was talking to after I nearly shouted at the top of my lungs.

The person Jack was talking to was a young woman about my age, she was sitting on the counter casually actually, the smile on her face was one that showed contentment, and slight annoyance at my presence.'

She was wearing a bright red hoodie with no zipper so it had a single pocket in the front, she also wore blue jeans with torn knee's and a pair of brown strapped leather sandals on her feet.

She actually had slightly tanned skin with golden eyes, and her midnight black hair was coming out from her hood and reaching just under her DD sized chest.

"Hey Vincent." Jack said, "Nice to see you again, I'd like you to meet my niece since your both here."

"Hey." I said holding my hand out to the apparently half Werewolf girl, "I'm Vincent Lane, a rather recent customer to your Uncle."

The woman looked at me for a moment before smiling, "Rouge Chaperon." She said, "Nice to meet you Vincent."

"Rouge Chaperon..." I Hummed, "Isn't Chaperon Rouge how you say Red Hood in french?" I asked.

That got a laugh from Jack, actually, he was laughing pretty hard as the guy was holding his gut and doubling over.

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Papa was from France and he got to name me, Maman's way of saying sorry for breaking his hip when I was conceived." Rouge said, "Papa decided to name me Rouge because according to him I was born a pretty bright red... Plus Maman was red and so was he when I was born... Maman from stress and Papa from the punches."

"Ouch." I muttered, "Your dad must really be pain tolerant."

"You have no idea." Rouge said smiling, "Anyway I was raised in America because Papa moved there from France when he met Maman, so I know how to speak french from Papa, but I'm stuck with the American Accent."

"That explains it." I said nodding my hand.

Finally Jack recovered from his laughing fit, "So Vince, what brings you barreling into my shop?" He asked after taking a breath.

"Oh, right." I said refocusing on why I came here, "Jack, that book you sold me was definitely Enochian, I managed to get in Contact with Azazel and do you know what he told me?"

"Aside from something perverted?" Jack asked, getting a confused look from me, "What? It's a well known fact he fell cause he kept staring at Gabriel's tits."

"Okay..." I muttered shaking my head, "Anyway, apparently that book was an Angelic Field guide to things called Relics."

"SAY WHAT!?" Jack shouted, causing Rouge to jump off the counter in surprise.

"Uncle!" Rouge shouted standing up, "What's the shouting for!?"

"Sorry." Jack sighed, "I'm just surprised that book held information about Relic's of all things."

"So?" Rouge asked, "It's a book about old dusty artifacts, what gives?"

"Old dusty artifacts!?" Jack shouted, "Rouge listen here these Relic's are a human's attempt to create Sacred Gears... Now they weren't as powerful as some Sacred Gears, but a lot of them are still pretty damn powerful. You know about the Legendary Beast of Gevaudan?"

"Y-Yeah." Rouge said shuddering, "It's a common tale among Werewolves."

"Well what you'd never find unless you did some real digging into Werewolf history is that the Beast of Gevaudan was actually a man who was half Werewolf, he hated humanity but couldn't get back at them because he was one of the few half-wolfs that couldn't take the form of the Werewolf." Jack said.

"Wait... that can happen?" I asked.

"Yep." Rouge said, "It's rarity is similar to a Human being born with a Longinus Sacred Gear... Thankfully I have my beast form."

"Are you are a cute little wolf." Jack said.

"Uncllllllle." Rouge groaned.

"Anyway, the half Wolf began studying magic, and soon created a pendant, calling it the Medallion of the Wolf." Jack continued, "Using that Medallion he became a massive feral looking wolf, and with his hatred to humans even acted feral among them, that average study of two hundred ten attack's was a bit of an understatement. That shot by Jean Chastel only finished it off after several Werewolf from the local area beat him mercilessly."

"So... The Beast of Gevaudan was actaully a man using a Relic he created." Rouge asked.

"Yep." Jack said, "A few Werewolfs managed to piece it back together once and learned that anyone who wore it would take the form of the Beast of Gevaudan... But thankfully not the mindset... The user died of old age and the Medallion was scattered into bits again, but it hasn't been seen since."

"Whoa..." I muttered, "These Relics are powerful."

"You're telling me." Rouge said breathless.

"Tell you what... Gimme your number and I'll contact you if I find out anything that might have to do with a piece of a Relic." Jack said, "Good thing about being a Werewolf is that we got really good hearing."

"Can I get your number too?" Rouge asked, "I really want to learn more about these Relics... Plus I kinda want to go treasure hunting for them sometime if we can."

"Sure." I said taking a notecard from Jack and a pen and wrote my number down, "The more allies I have the better."

"Smart thinking kid." Jack said, "You gonna do some shopping now?"

I nodded, "Last time I was here my attention was caught by a book, I want to have some kind of honest to god decoration in my house." I said.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Rouge said stretching, "Maman want's me home for lunch soon." And with that she made her way to the door."

"Later Pup!" Jack called out.

"Hope to see you again Red Riding Hood!" I called out.

"ACK!" Rouge choked.

 **[[]]**

 **Hoo boy that was a work out for my fingers...**

 **Yes, the Relics... Powerful, but a little on the... Explosive side.**

 **Anyway that's it for this chapter, I'll see you in the next... Plus I have a request that honestly I'm still debating on asking.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello dear readers... I have an apology to make real quick before the chapter starts.**

 **For those of you who have read my Phantom Thieves story you may have noticed how spiteful my AN was... In truth I apologize for my actions in the purposeful belayment of that chapter.**

 **I just couldn't stand people coming onto my other stories and using guest profiles to ask me if I was ever going to update Phantom Thieves and in truth I was livid at this.**

 **I admit I do get slightly annoyed when my phone vibrates and the Review I get for whatever story is "Good Story" and the like, because sometimes I wonder if that person is being honest, but I can understand that some people are men (And women) Of few words... Like me IRL.**

 **But when that review is for a story completely unrelated to where the Comment is being posted I just see red.**

 **Now with that out of the way, expect to see this message in the next Phantom Thieves chapter and enjoy this chapter... And for Maou's sake make sure the comments are related to this story!**

 **[[]]**

I sighed shaking my head as I walked home, it was coming around to sunset so I was actually hoping to get some sleep... In my Sanctuary tonight, what with Misha practically forcing herself into a position of being my servant...

"Why can't I meet a woman who actually wants to take is slow?" I muttered, "Actually, I wonder if I'll ever meet someone sane... Actually Rogue seems kinda normal, despite being a Werewolf."

Shaking my head once more I opened the door to my house and froze at the sight that was waiting for me.

"Hello Vincent." Yasaka said smiling, "How was your day?"

I was silent for a second before looking over to my couch to see Kunou was asleep before speaking, "Yasaka, two questions." I said.

"Sure." Yasaka said still smiling as she returned her focus to my stove.

"First... Is it okay for you to be leaving Kyoto this often?" I asked.

"It'll be fine." Yasaka said, "I'm ahead of everything going on, and nothing big is happening at the moment so I've got plenty of spare time on my hands."

"Alright." I muttered, "Second... Why in the name of all things holy are you wearing nothing but an apron that is clearly too small for you?"

Yasaka turned to me pouting, "Don't you like it? Don't I look sexy in it?" Yasaka asked.

I groaned at the response, an attempt to guilt trip me... I never thought I'd admit it, but I'm glad I built up a guilting immunity when I played a true asshole in my online gaming with friend.

"I'm not saying you don't look sexy Yasaka." I said slowly, "But please, take into consideration that I may just want to build up a relationship slowly, not just turn around bend you over the table and, pardon my french, phoqe you right then and there."

Yasaka turned off the stove and turned to me with full attention, "Really?" She asked somewhat surprised, "Most people wouldn't hesitate to ravage a body like mine, especially a horomone driven teen."

"Hey, before she disappeared, my momma raised me right." I said, "Plus it wouldn't really sit well with me if a relationship with anyone was formed around sex... That just isn't stable in anyway."

Yasaka's smile turned... I actually can't describe that as she threw the apron off and was suddenly wearing her usual Kimono.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that." I muttered as the door behind me was thrown open and I felt my head wedge between a pair of tits.

"Did Azazel come over yet Nya?" Kuroka asked rather playfully.

"Yep." I said slipping out from Kuroka's tits, "And let's just say I'm seriously considering spending a day in my Sanctuary with all the insane shit going on."

"Why is that?" Kuroka asked.

I opened my mouth to speak when I felt my phone vibrate, "One moment." I muttered pulling it out and seeing I had a text.

'Vincent- It's me, Rogue, where do you live I got something really awesome to show you!'

I raised an eyebrow and sent the text before the door to my house burst open to reveal Misha running over to my side.

"I'm back milord." Misha said as Koneko stumbled in gasping for breath, "What do you require of me?"

"She's fast..." Koneko gasped, causing Kuroka to walk over to her younger sister and help her inside while closing the door.

"'Milord'?" Yasaka asked as she raised an eyebrow looking at the Vampiress, who was sitting rather patiently at the table, "What is that about Vincent?"

"Shit happened when Camilla attacked." I muttered shaking my head.

"Care to explain nya?" Kuroka asked raising an eyebrow, only for her head to swivel when someone began to batter the door by knocking on it.

"Will this just not end?" I groaned, I'm seriously considering that day in the Sanctuary tomorrow. Shaking my head I opened the door to see an extremely excited Rogue in front of my holding an necklace that had a golden wolf head held by a ribbon.

"Vincent you will not believe what mom just gave me after I told her about the Reli-" She cut herself off as she sniffed the house and immediately zeroed in on Koneko and Kuroka, growling ever so slightly, "Cats..." She growled.

"Dog." Koneko said narrowing her eyes at Rogue.

"Werewolf." Misha said narrowing her eyes at Rogue, who looked at her in slight confusion, "Explain to my why you are in milord's home."

"AHEM!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention, "First off, everyone calm down, you woke Kunou." I said gesturing to the young kitsune that was clinging to me.

"Sorry." Everyone but Yasaka chorused.

"And second, I will explain everything, but can we NOT tear each other's throats out?" I continued.

"As long as the Werewolf doesn't get too close to me or my sister." Kuroka hissed.

"I'll keep calm milord, so long as the mutt doesn't try anything." Misha said rather calmly.

"Why am I being evilized here?" Rogue whined, "You're kind were the ones trying to kill him!"

"Oh for the love of Pete." I groaned as my head met the wood of my side table.

[]

Soon enough everyone was seated around my dining table, and with this many women around me I feel uncomfortable. 'Kinda wish Kiba and Issei were her just to help balance the gender ratio.' I thought.

"Okay before I begin explaining anything I need you're collective word that everything I say does not leave this house until I'm ready for it." I started, "That includes you telling Rias Koneko."

"I promise." Yasaka said.

"Me too!" Kunou said gleefully.

"I'll keep my maw shut." Rogue said fiddling with the necklace she wore.

"Your secret's will be kept by me milord." Misha said.

"I've kept them so far nya~" Kuroka purred.

"What do I get from it?" Koneko asked, "If I'm keeping this from Rias I'll need something from you."

"Friggin devils." I muttered reaching into my pockets and pulled out a Chocochomp bar, which I bought at my Sanctuary's market. It's a 200 HP heal from the Mana series, in the form of a tasty chocolate bar why wouldn't I buy it, "Here, a chocolate bar with rather effective healing properties."

"Deal." Koneko said lunging across the table and swiping the bar from me before she began to nibble on it... Yeah I'm probably gonna have fun messing with Koneko's sweet tooth.

"Alright then... Now no words, just push yes." I said getting confused looks from the three new people, only for them to jump in surprise at the sight of a Party Screen showing up, but in the end they did as I asked.

"Good, now for a bit of privacy." I said, "Create I.D. Sanctuary."

[]

"What is this place Milord?" Misha asked looking around my Sanctuary.

"Forget that, plant your butts one of these couches these things are awesome." Rogue said bouncing slightly on one of the couches, Kunou joining in as well.

Soon enough everyone had taken a seat, though Yasaka decided not to give up teasing me and had her legs rested on mine.

At this point in time I chose to explain my abilities as a Gamer and what all had happened today.

When I was finished I noticed three things. One, Misha was drooling for some reason. Two Rogue was looking like an energetic puppy. And Koneko looked like she was trying to piece a puzzle together.

"Milord has so much power, so many allies he can summon at will..." Misha whispered not as quietly as she thought she was, "Now I really want to have his children..." I swear I saw Kuroka and Yasaka glare at her for that comment.

"Question." Rogue said holding up her hand, "Does that Gamer ability come with a way point system?"

"Huh?" Everyone but me and Kunou asked.

"Rogue this thing doesn't even come with a compass." I said slightly annoyed.

"Dammit." Rogue muttered snapping her fingers, "That could have really helped with hunting down those Relics."

"Agreed." I sighed, "I really want some of those Relics, and I've only heard of two of them."

Rogue perked up before pulling off her necklace, "Well then I've got good news for you." She said holding out the necklace, "Turn out Mom had one of the five pieces of the Medallion of the Wolf, I told her about you and she wanted you to have it."

"Why?" I asked taking the Relic Fragment.

"I dunno." Rogue said, "She had this really wide grin on her face when I started talking about you, even said Uncle Jack told her about you. I don't care, I just want to help you find and repair these Relics."

'Do... Do I have a momma wolf trying to get me to fall for her daughter?' I thought before Koneko spoke up.

"You have this ability of infinite potential... But you chose to serve Rias later, why?" Koneko asked.

Ah, the question that seemingly everyone is wondering but never asks, save for Misha who looked horrified and Rogue who looked depressed.

"Well for starters, that power boost, the longevity, the eventual outcome of reaching High Class devil myself... Meaningless to me." I said, causing everyone to blink in surprise, "The reason I want to help Rias is because she needs it, desperately, and I just can't walk away from that with a good conscience."

"How do you know Rias needs help?" Koneko asked.

"Her eyes." I said, "The eyes are the windows to the soul. When Rias asked me to join her peerage I saw not Greed or Lust or whatever, I saw desperation, I saw pain in her eyes. The number of Stray Devils I killed, plus the presence of a couple of Fallen Angels-"

"And there are apparently Werewolf living here." Koneko added.

"- Is proof to me that Rias is distracted by something." I continued, "It's not an immediate thought on her mind, but it's a constant presence for her, clouding her judgement's and blinding her. I'm not joining Rias for the sake of Power, I'm joining her because I saw a scared and desperate girl hiding behind a masks."

The room was silent for a while, even Rogue has slowed down.

"You're right." Koneko finally said after roughly three minutes of silence, "Rias is stuck in an arranged marriage."

"You devils still do that crap?" Rogue asked, "I'm pretty sure with the remaining 72 Pillar's all marrying each other we'd have hit the point of incest by now." Even Misha couldn't repress a shudder at the thought.

"It's not quite at that point yet." Koneko said, "A Devil's low birth rate helped with that. But Rias is going to marry Riser Phenex."

Ah yes, the man that has a face that just screams 'Punch me here'... With a personality to match.

"And... How is that bad?" Misha asked, "Forgive me I'm not very knowledgeable on the Devil Clans."

"Riser Phenex..." Kuroka said taking a deep breath, "Is an absolute womanizing asshole with a superiority complex so bad he refers to himself in the third person, has a full peerage of nothing but women that he has sex with on just about a daily basis, though I really don't want to know if he bangs his own sister within that peerage, and thinks himself invincible just because he can regenerate!"

We all leaned away from Kuroka slightly, "Rough experience?" Misha asked after a minutes.

"Let's just say next time I go near the Phenex estate I'm disguising myself as a man." Kuroka growled.

"I don't even want to know." I said, "But if I join Rias's peerage I know for a fact I can beat Riser."

"How?" Koneko asked.

"Simple." I said smiling, "I found some information on Devil Magic after I encountered that witch and learned it's all built around imagination correct?"

"That's right." Koneko said nodding her head.

"Gamer's work on a similar basis, except we have to focus our mana and sometimes we don't quite get what we want." I said, "However if I were to combine the two effects I can basically get any effect I want just by imagining it and having the proper Mana stores."

"Ooh ooh!" Kunou raised her hand, "If you get strong enough with magic you could potentially make an ability to cancel out Riser's regeneration."

"I love this kid." I said chuckling, "She's a genius."

Everyone else was in a state of shock at this.

"The potential to create any kind of spell..." Kuroka mused, "But how can you make sure you have enough magic energy to create those spells?"

"Again with Gamer powers." I said grinning, "Basically as long as my Intelligence stat Increases, so does my Max MP, plus these things usually come with passive effects that basically say the more magic I use, the more I'll be able to use."

"You could potentially defeat anything with that." Koneko said wide eyed... Misha and Rogue had similar looks of shock, though Yasaka and Kuroka had looks of lust in their eyes.

"Plus remember, I play video games, and holy crap there are a lot of trick you can learn from them." I said, "Like say... If the enemy is just too strong, chop off some of their power and even the playing field. A couple of Games I've got have you fight Dragons that are so powerful it's part of the main quest to find an artifact or spell to weaken them drastically and even then they are still tough as nails."

I swear I saw dampness on Kuroka's kimono.

"Now then." I said straightening up, "I'd like to see some combat prowess from Kuroka, Misha, and Rogue."

"Why not me?" Koneko asked, "Or Yasaka?"

"Well for one I've already got an idea for how powerful Yasaka is." I said, "Second you are in another dimension right now, I need you to go tell Rias that Yasaka was visiting and offering to create a barrier to hide presences but I denied it after she showed me."

"And the rest of us Milord?" Misha asked.

I looked back to Misha and smiled, "After I dropped them off we are going boss hunting."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, I'll stop it there.**

 **Now last chapter I pondered asking you all a question and have now decided.**

 **Would anyone out there like to create a 'Reading' fic for this story? If you do please PM me, I'll give you the details there, and as an FYI I'd like it to be someone who hasn't done one for me already and someone who can keep a steady update schedule outside of life being a bitch.**

 **Now then I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh dear lord these Admin need a new server…**

 **Breya: I know, these crashes keep happening and they take all day.**

 **Liefe: Exactly that's why Phoenix is having to write this chapter in Google Doc's like he did a long time ago.**

 **Mila: Pop sure was stressed today, headache plus no mental relief means… Eh… Not something I want to think of pop doing.**

 **PC: Yeah yeah, let's just hope I'm sane enough to write this one tonight… And that I can remember who was who off the top of my head so I don't have to go back and edit.**

 **[[]]**

"So." I asked as I took Misha and Rogue to my Sanctuary's market, specifically the Weapon shop, "What kind of weapons do you two prefer?"

This was something I actually wanted to know, because my knowledge of the Werewolves in the DxD world is this… Sona's got a half werewolf in her Peerage, and they are rivals to the vampires… Literally, that's it. I don't even know if they can transform at will or not.

"Don't worry about getting me anything." Rogue said grinning, "Unlike full blooded Werewolves we half blooded Werewolfs can transform whenever without needed to train like hell."

"So does that mean you've got to strip for milord before you're any kind of help?" Misha asked with a twitching eyebrow… Oh this in not going to end well is it?

"Nah." Rogue said, "You ever seen a female Werewolf when we're sanely transformed? This things don't just go away." Rogue emphasized her chest by grabbing her tits, "I begged mom to get me a suit that stretches with my body because everytime I transformed my tit's were swinging everywhere and it was sooooo embarrassing."

I… have no idea what to say to that, so i turned to Misha, "So, how about you Misha?"

"Knives." Misha said, "I'm no murderous psychopath, but I do fancy myself a good knife thrower and knife fighter." Misha puffed her chest up in pride with that, "Why Carmilla decided to give me a sword is beyond my comprehension."

"Does that chick really think you guys are just cannon fodder?" Rogue asked tilting her head, "Cause that is really dumb. That's like buying the wrong ammo for a minigun, it won't be shooting anything… But I suppose if you whack someone in the head with it you can kill them…"

I quickly bought a set of 50 throwing knives, with belt holsters, and a Combat Knife for her to use close combat.

"Thank you milord." Misha said attaching the belts and putting the combat Knife on her thigh, "So what are we hunting to show you our capabilities?"

"I'm going to open up an Instant Dungeon filled with creatures." I explained summoning a Shade, "In that Dungeon there will be an infinite supply of these Shades, all hostile. That's what we are hunting."

"How many are we killing?" Rogue said as she, literally, dropped her pants, revealing as black suit that was skin tight and reached her knees… And by skin tight I mean if I were to focus on her I could probably trace her lower lips through the contours of the suit.

I thought on the Shade killing for a moment… "About… As many as I feel." I deadpanned, "I need a lot of Shade Cloth, because that stuff is damn good for weapon modification."

"Why is that?" Rogue asked throwing off her shirt, revealing the red of the suit holding her breasts back and the sleeves being non-existent.

Instead of answering I pulled out my Shade Revolver and fired it at my feet, making a hole in the ground with no sound.

Misha whistled in approval, "That explains why we could never hear the sniper from the attack." Misha said.

"Let's go then." Rogue said, "I feel like I'm getting rusty with my claws." She then gave a feral looking grin, teeth glinting in the light as her canine teeth appeared much larger than the rest.

[]

It didn't take long for the first Shade to appear in the I.D. Though I was surprised it was all alone.

Misha didn't even have time to react when Rogue ran forward and began her transformation.

First off, her muscles bulged… As in she looked like a steroid induced bodybuilder in a few seconds, then black fur started to grow from her body, a tail slipping out of a hole built into her suit, her legs turned digitigrade as he feet turned into paws, her face stretched out into a wolf's muzzle, her fingernails turned into intimidating claws.

And her tit's grew a cup size… Naturally.

Rogue howled in delight as her claws tore the Shade into ribbons… Quite literally.

Five more Shade's showed up in front of Rogue, with their hooks at the ready.

Rogue turned into a black blur of fur and claws as she appeared in front of one Shade with her jaws biting off the hood of the Shade, spitting the hood out she quickly tore the other Shades into flecks.

"Yikes." I said.

"Feral bitch." Misha grumbled as she crossed her arms. Rogue's wolf ears twitched when Misha said that.

And Rogue calmly flipped Misha off.

[]

"Let Misha take care of these next Shades Rogue." I said sternly as I held Misha by the scruff of her neck, "You've killed all of the last twenty."

Rogue looked at me with wide eyes, her ears drooped, and she was making a whining sound that was really testing my mental fortitude.

Misha was just snickering at Rogue's misfortune.

"I'll find a way to punish you too Misha if you don't cut it with that laughing." I warned, "I'm pretty sure getting your foot stomped on hurts no matter who you are."

"S-Sorry milord." Misha said.

Thankfully for Misha a set of seven Shade's appeared, which caused the Vampire to grin and pull out a set of her throwing knives.

Her first five Knifes were all quickly embedded in the body of a Shade, quickly killing it before Misha dashed up to the rest of the Shade's with her Combat Knife out. She cut the arms of a Shade before stabbing it in the chest, the next had it's chest cut open, and the rest were hacked apart in various ways.

"Not bad." I mused as Misha sprinted to my side.

Misha beamed at my comment as she slightly blushed, only to glare at Rogue who stuck her tongue out at the Vampiress.

"Grow up puppy." Misha growled at Rogue, who returned it with a literal growl.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" I shouted hitting the two in the back of their heads.

[]

We, this time including me and my revolver, spent the next few hours killing off hordes of Shades.

That's when I knew we killed too much

 **[Warning! Boss approaching!]**

 **[Boss Appearance OST: Persona Q- Equilibrium]**

"Oh shit." I muttered reloading my gun.

"What's wrong?" Misha asked.

"It's boss time." I said, "Kill enough monsters in an Instant Dungeon and a Boss Monster appears ready to kick your ass."

 _'OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoUuUuUuUhHh…'_

That was the sound that rang out through the forest as the boss appeared.

It was massive, about as big as my house, it's body was a black robe with a pointed hood, except the robe was opened up in the front, and was constantly billowing at the bottom inside the robe was nothing but a dark smoke, it's sleeves however were split open in several places as deep gray skeletal hands that was as big as me hovered at the end of the sleeves, which were leaking black smoke.

 **[Lord of the Shade's]**

 **[Shadow Wraith]**

 **[Lvl 30]**

 **[HP 1,000/1,000]**

 **[MP?/?]**

"Okay… That's bad." Misha said as she took a step back as Rogue growled at the Shadow Wraith.

 _"OoOoOoOoOoAaAaAaAaAaHhHhHhH!"_ The Shadow Wraith roared, which actually was loud enough to kick up a strong wind.

 **[I.D. Boss Ost: Shantae Half Genie Hero- Boss theme]**

"Kill it!" I shouted firing my Shade Revolver at the Boss, which only dealt 5 damage to it, "Oh shit." I muttered as I noticed that Rogue couldn't reach it and Misha's knives were only doing 2 damage to it when she threw three at it.

"We're not doing any damage!" Misha shouted as the Shadow Wraith turned invisible.

"It's a boss!" Rogue shouted, apparently she could do that in wolf form, "If Vincent's life is like a video game then- Whoa!" Rogue was cut off as the Shadow Wraith appeared in front of her and slammed it's fist down on where she was if she hadn't dodged the attack before vanishing again.

"Then it's either got a weak spot of a moment of vulnerability!" I finished, "Play the waiting game and don't stop moving!"

Right as I said that the Shadow Wraith appeared again and slammed it's fist down on the ground, thankfully I jumped out of the way as Misha did the same.

The Shadow Wraith vanished again before repeating the same attack on Misha, who managed to barely dodge the attack before it vanished again.

It appeared in front of me once more, only this time with it's hand open. I jumped backwards and pulled out the Defiler as I knew what would happen, and I was right. The Shadow Wraith slammed it's open hand into the ground, getting it's fingers stuck in the ground.

"Take this!" I shouted pouring my energy into a downward swing with the Defiler.

The hammer-axe combo weapon smashed the Bosses hand, dealing 142 damage to the creature, causing it to shriek and turn invisible.

 **[You've created a New Skill]**

 **[You've created Power Swing.]**

 **[Basically a blunt Power Slash, NOW FOCUS ON THE BOSS!]**

I pushed aside the notification screens as the Shadow Wraith appeared above us and cradled it's injured hand for a moment while curling it's fingers.

"Nice one!" Rogue called out, "That one really hurt it!"

The Shadow Wraith hiss as it raised it's hand, which formed an orb of electrical energy before it threw it at us.

"Incoming!" I shouted as we all jumped away, only to get caught in the after shock, I took 12 damage from it, not much but still something to be careful of.

The Shadow Wraith laughed as it raised it's hand once more and created another ball of electricity… Then I recognised this scene.

"I hope this works." I muttered pulling out my steel Katana and stood still with my sword held in front of me.

"What are you doing!" Misha asked.

"Toss Rogue a knife." I said, "And get ready to do what I do."

Misha nodded and tossed Rogue the knife, "And that is?" Misha asked as the Shadow wraith threw it's orb.

"Dead man's volley." I said before swinging my sword at the orb. The result being the orb flying back at the Shadow Wraith, which reacted well enough, batting the orb at Misha with the back of it's hand.

"I see." Misha said grinning as she slashed the orb back at the Shadow Wraith.

This repeated a few times for each of us before I used a Power Slash to reflect the orb, and the Shadow Wraith couldn't react fast enough and was struck by it's own attack.

Not only did it take a solid 100 damage from the orb itself, but it was thrown to the ground.

"Now! Pile on!" I shouted running toward the Shadow Wraith with Rogue.

My first strike was a quick single handed draw attack with my Katana, which did 32 damage and got me a skill

 **[You've created a new Skill]**

 **[You've created Draw Slash]**

 **[Draw your Katana for a quick and effective that can stun enemies, but not Bosses]**

Putting that aside for later, Rouge slammed her claws into the Shadow Wraith just as Misha threw a set of ten daggers at it while I used a Power Slash, the total damage was 212.

Right after that though the Shadow Wraith vanished before reappearing in front of me… And charging at me.

"Whoa!" I shouted and dove out of the was as it punched Rogue and sent her flying."Rogue!"

"I'm good!" Rogue shouted as she stood back up, "Misha duck!"

Misha's body reacted quickly as she ducked under the Shadow Wraith which tried the same punch on her, only to instead slam it's fist into a tree that broke in half.

"Thanks!" Misha said as she stood up.

I glanced at the broken tree, "Misha, Rogue, grab the biggest part of that tree you can lift and throw it at the Shadow Wraith when it appears!" I ordered and began looking in a circle for the Shadow Wraith.

"Ready!" Misha shouted as the two lifted what I could assume was half a tree.

I turned around to see the Shadow Wraith barreling at me and the two behind me, "Now!" I shouted dropping to the ground as the two hurled the tree.

The chunk of wood slammed into the Shadow Wraith, causing it to twist back and do a backflip as it took 137 damage, vanishing soon afterwards.

"Nice job you two." I said standing up.

"Thank you milord." Misha said.

"I knew we could do it." Rogue said patting Misha on the back.

"It's not dead yet." I warned as the Shadow Wraith appeared at ground level.

 _"OoOoOoOoOoHhHhHhH!"_ It roared, sending out another shock wave that knocked me down. I stood back up in time for it to point it's palm at me, which briefly hold a black vortex and blast me in the chest with a short beam of darkness.

I took 101 damage from that.

"Shit that hurt." I groaned as rolled back to my feet as it aimed it's palm at me again, "Don't let it's attack hit you!" I shouted pulling out my Shade revolver and shot the vortex in it's palm.

This actually created a backlash of energy to the Shadow Wraith, causing an explosion of black smoke in its hands that did 34 damage to it.

"Nintendo must have had a hand in creating this." I muttered, causing Rogue to snicker.

"That was a terrible pun." Misha deadpanned.

"Oh no, he wasn't trying to pun." Rogue said, "I'll tell you later, it's aiming for you."

Misha snapped to the Shadow Wraith as it opened its palm to her, only for it to receive a dagger to the hand, causing another backlash that dealt it 37 damage.

Next it opened both it's palms to me and I did not want to be in that attack so I pulled out my Shade revolver and shot both it's hands. This caused one hand to fizzle out, but the other exploded with twice the force, dealing 71 damage.

It then opened both it's palms again, while Rogue was sneaking behind it, to me and Misha, I shot and she threw creating two explosions on it's hands that dealt a total of 79 damage to the Boss.

The Shadow Wraith had learned it's lesson and raised both it's hands into the air, causing a large dark beam to form in the air.

"Run!" I shouted to Misha as it began to swing downward.

Misha reacted and started running away from the path Rogue was sneak, and toward me, as the dark beam reached where she was standing and the Shadow Wraith began to slowly turn toward us.

Then Rogue slammed both her claws into the Shadow Wraith's back, cancelling the beam and dealing a critical 145 damage to it.

"Now!" I shouted dashing forward to the stunned Boss, "Sayonara!" I declared using Power Slash on it's hood, bringing its HP to 0

 **[OST End]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 21]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 22]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 23]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 24]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 25]**

The Shadow Wraith was frozen for a moment before it lurched upright and grabbed it's head while slowly floating into the air.

 _"UuUuUuUuUaAaAaAaAaGgGgGgGhHhHhH!"_ It cried out as the darkness inside it began to dissipate, it's robe burned away, and it's hands crumbled to dust.

When those things were halfway done the Shadow Wraith exploded into black smoke.

What fell was a small black glass orb with a swirl of dark red, green, and blue moving within it.

 **[You've defeated a Boss Monster]**

 **[Boss Monsters are powerful opponents, their loot however is stored in Loot Orb's like the one you see before you, putting the Orb in your inventory will automatically open it and reveal what you aquired.]**

 **[You also have the chance of getting the Boss's Spirit… but that's a 1% Chance so don't bet on it, plus you have to have killed the Boss at least once before to have a chance of getting the Spirit.]**

"Well, that's the reward." I said walking up to the orb and picking it up.

"That's it!?" Rogue cried out, "That's what we get for our hard work?"

"I don't believe it…" Misha groaned.

"Not quite, I just need to open it with my ability first, I'll split the money with you two fairly though." I said putting the orb in my inventory, "When we are out of here of course."

 **[Loot Orb Opened, you recieved-]**

 **[30,000 Yen]**

 **[50 Shade Cloth]**

 **[1 Wraith Cloth]**

 **[10 Shade Spirits]**

 **[Shadow Wraith Robe]**

 **[5 Element Shards (Darkness)]**

 **[Info: Element Shards are items used in Weapon Modification to give a weapon an elemental affinity.]**

"The reward is much better." I said looking at the Shadow Wraith Robe in my inventory.

 **[Shadow Wraith Robe: The Robe of a Shadow Wraith, this robe is highly durable against magic and can also allow the wearer to turn invisible at night in the dark, but it's less effective the more the wearer moves. It's Physical Defensive properties however may lead to one considering some form of armor underneath it though.]**

"It better have been." Rogue said reverting to her normal self, "My tail is gonna be sore from that landing when it punched me."

I chuckled softly at that, "Let's just go back for now."

 **[[]]**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and I just have to say one thing about the Reading for this story…**

 **It ain't gonna happen if all you guy do is say 'I can't wait for the reading' Someone needs to get out of the Waiting Room and step into the Authors Study.**

 **Please, not all at once.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So... You may have noticed something for me on this site didn't update yesterday or the day before.**

 **Yesterday was just a day I really couldn't decide what to update... Next thing I knew it was 11 at night so I just went to bed, been lacking some sleep ever since the Daylights savings time change.**

 **And the day before I updated Reading Psychic Hunter over on Ao3 so go check that out if you haven't... Link's in my profile.**

 **Anyway this one's going to be a fairly lengthy chapter if I work it right and we catch up on a couple of things Vincent's been slacking on.**

 **Enjoy folks.**

 **[[]]**

 **[You've unlocked a new I.D. - Hornets]**

Okay, two things. First, it appears I don't get new I.D.s until I leave an I.D. so that's something to note. And second...

'Why Horent's' I thought is agony, 'Wh-h-h-yyy...'

"Now that we are someplace much safer..." Misha said holstering the last of the daggers she collected from the remains of all the Shade's we killed, "Can someone explain what Vincent meant by that Boss-"

"The Shadow Wraith." I added.

"Having Nintendo's hand in it's creation?" Misha finished.

"Okay." Rogue said putting an arm on Misha's shoulder, getting an irritated look on her face, "Nintendo is a company that makes video games, often good games too, however a lot of the bosses in their games have a thing about shooting their hands to defeat them."

"Heck an internet site called TV Tropes has a whole page dedicated to 'Giant Hands of Doom'." I added pulling out the money the Shadow Wraith dropped and began to split it three ways, "And on that page Nintendo has their own folder of examples in that it's been used so freaking much."

Misha blinked in confusion, "Okay, I see what you mean by that now." Misha admitted before stretching out, "I think I'm going to go home now."

"Not without your cut." I said holding out a stack of Yen to her and to Rogue.

"Thank you Milord." Misha said opening the door, revealing it to be night time outside, "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Please don't." I said, almost immediately getting a pained and shattered look from Misha, "I'm going to be visiting a Fallen Angel and I want her to think I don't know what she is, and I'd rather you not call her out, nor do I want her to flinch in knowing what you are. Just in case she starts thinking you're protecting this house form her."

Misha's face lifted, "I see, understandable." Misha said, "Then I'll see you the day after." And with that she turned into a bat and flew off into the night.

"Now Rogue you might want to-" I said turning around, only to stop when I saw the young werewolf staring at the stack of money, and I swear she was both drooling and had Yen signs in her eyes. "Rogue!" I called out, causing the wolf to jump.

"Huh? Oh right, home." Rogue said, "By Vince, I'll call you when I find you something that may be a relic. And call me if you find one too, I wanna see it." And with that said Rogue sped out the door, grabbing her clothes off my table as she passed them.

I stared out my open door for a minute as Kuroka leaned onto my back, "I'm wondering how long it's gonna be before rumors start popping up." I muttered.

"Probably not too long Nya." Kuroka said smiling, "Are you heading to bed?"

"Nope." I said slipping out of Kuroka's grip, "I've got some things to do tonight."

And with that I slipped back into my Sanctuary.

[]

The first thing I did upon returning to my sanctuary was head to my Spirit Sanctum, I've got a Shade to Evolve.

Entering the room I walked up to the tome in the middle and opened it.

 **[Would you like to Evolve a Spirit?]**

"Yes." I said nodding.

 **[You've got only one Spirit that can evolve right now.]**

 **[Evolve Shade into ?]**

"Yes please." I said nodding.

In that moment the Shade Spirit appeared in front of me, before blue flames from the tome shot up and began to engulf the Shade.

Soon the flames burst away to reveal my New Spirit.

It kept the same shape as the Shade, only now it's robe was tattered, completely gone from below the chest are, revealing ribs and a spine with several chains handing down, but no hips, it's arms were less tattered around the hook which now had a spike aimed away from the tip but still a part of the tip, but the other arm was missing up to it's elbow, revealing a skeletal arm and hand.

 **[Your Shade has evolved into a Spectre.]**

 **[Spectre's are stronger than Shade's an have a smaller hit box, furthermore their hooks can now be thrown, giving them a ranged attack]**

"Okay now that's gonna be helpful." I said grinning before leaving the Spirit Sanctum.

My next destination was the Market, to buy several things to make use of later.

First I made my way to a Weapons shop, oddly enough my Living Doll there was wearing a military uniform... Dunno where it got that, don't really care.

From the weapons shop I bought a Leather Whip, 3 Steel Katana's, and a pump action shotgun... Cause Shotguns.

I considered grabbing a weapon made of Iron, because you would not believe how many creatures out there are repelled by pure iron according to lore, but nothing like that has come after my ass just yet, so I'll leave that be.

My next stop was the Armor Shop, where I bought myself a Steel Curiass, which would cover and my chest and back from simple damage, and I bought myself another for testing.

Next I went to the Accessory Shop and bought myself a few Iron Rings (At least now I can punch the shit out of anything weak to Iron in the face) also for testing.

I swear I'm not a mad scientist... Yet.

After all that I went to my Workshop and put onto the table one of my Steel Katana and pulled out my Dark Element Shard and touching it to the blade the shade was absorbed into the blade.

 **[Steel Katana]**

 **[Dark Elemented: Deals increased damage to Light Elemental beings like Angels, but reduced damage to Dark Elemented beings like Devils]**

"Nice." I mused, then set a Shade Cloth on it and went to work.

 **[Modified- Impacts with this weapon will make no sound]**

"Okay not the most useful thing, but if I miss it'll help." I said putting the Katana (After naming it my Shadow Edge) away and pulling out a second one, this time setting a Vampire Fang to it.

 **[Modified- Attack's with this weapon will now drain enemy's health to heal you]**

"Very useful." I said grinning, naming the katana by Draining Edge and pulling out my Leather Whip and adding a Vampire Fang to that, getting the same effect.

Next I pulled out my spare Curiass and merged a Dark Element Shard to it.

 **[Steel Curiass]**

 **[Dark Elemented: You take less Damage from Dark elemented attacks, but double damage from Light Elemented attacks... A.K.A. don't where this thing when fighting Fallen Angel's, Angels, or someone from the Church, you will die... Painfully.]**

"Okay I get it, don't be a jerk about it." I muttered before switching out to an Iron Ring and paused looking at it...

"Yeah I've got no idea what to merge with this." I muttered looking at it for a moment, before decided I may as well just put the thing away for now until I find some better loot that might look like it would do me some good.

Seriously, I've only got Doll Arms, Vampire Fangs, and Shade Cloth. And while I suppose adding a Shade Cloth would give a sort of stealth boost to it, I really can't say I'd get better with other things.

I'd better look over my things one last time before leaving.

 **[Shadow Katana]**

 **[Dark Element]**

 **[Modifications- Silent Impact]**

 **[Draining Katana]**

 **[Modificatons- HP Drain Attack]**

 **[Leather Whip- (Renamed) Vampiric Whip]**

 **[Modifications- HP Draining Attack]**

 **[Steel Curiass- (Renamed) Dark Curiass]**

 **[Dark Element]**

Nodding I left my Sanctuary and went to my room, however when I was walking over there I noticed Kuroka had fallen asleep on the couch, an unhappy look on her face told me what she was dreaming.

"Poor kitten." I whispered picking Kuroka up and carried her to my room, "You've had a hard life because you wanted to protect your sister... Wish I could do more than just patch your relationship with her though, you two can't afford to keep this a secret."

 **[A New Quest is Available]**

 **[The Cat's Sorrow]**

 **[Objective: Access the Mansion of Kuroka's former master and retrieve evidence that her actions were not ones of Senjustu induced Mania]**

 **[Bonus Objective: Gain information on Kuroka and Shirone's other family members.]**

 **[Reward: ? (Though expect to get laid by Kuroka.)]**

I sighed softly as I set Kuroka on my bed before getting in next to her. I may not be wanting to rush a relationship, but I'm not going to just leave Kuroka in pain like this with her nightmares.

I'm gonna regret this in the morning though most likely.

 **[[]]**

 **Well that's the chapter folks.**

 **I was planning to add a bit more to this involving a new faction, but I decided not to as I've already introduced so much so I've decided to hold off on that.**

 **Anyway next chapter will Finally be Yuuma... Er... Raynare's chapter, Followed by Vincent's first Challenge.**

 **Now I'll see you all later, I'm getting hungry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, this took longer than I had hoped but... Well one of the reasons I couldn't find myself writing this because of how pissed I got writing this.**

 **SO PAY ATTENTION TO THIS AUTHORS NOTE PEOPLE I'M GETTING SICK OF SAYING THIS.  
**

 **I AM NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY MIND! VINCENT IS JOINING RIAS'S PEERAGE!**

 **GOODBYE!**

 **END OF STORY!**

 **NEGOTIATIONS TERMINATED!**

 **People... I'm getting sick and tired of hearing you complain about Vincent choosing to join Rias's Peerage, I made up my mind on this long before I even started writing this story.**

 **So please, stop coming up with reasons why you ant me to change it so that Vincent is a solo survivor against the supernatural, it's not gonna happen- Hell I got counters for all your reasons.**

 **'He'll get a cheap power boost too easily'- Bro (Or Sis, I'm not judging) you don't even know what piece he'll be getting or the stat boost's he'll get from turning into a Devil, hint, it's not gonna be much.**

 **'Too many people do an OC join's Rias story'- Yeah and just as many people do OC doesn't join Rias but is still an ally, similar with OC Doesn't join Rias and antagonizes her. Next excuse.**

 **'He'll be a slave to Rias'- Umm... what's the word I'm looking for? Oh right. DUH! You think I watch Highschool DxD and just stare at the tit's the whole time? Jesus people I know how the Peerage System works, I get it, and so the fuck does Vincent.**

 **Now for those of you who are thinking somewhat clearly they will have realized by the fact that Carmilla attacked him that right now thanks to some blabber mouth of a Supernatural being telling the whole world, Vincent is basically a marked man.**

 **Seriously the Fallen are interested in him, and the Vampire clans worry the other side might use him, Devil's are wanting him for greedy reasons (I'll explain why they aren't getting anywhere with that soon)**

 **I was actually being quite serious with the whole Mermaid kidnapping Vincent at a beach joke, they will do that if Vincent goes to the beach while he's human (And no he won't get a Mermaid in his Harem, so don't ask.)**

 **And for those even fewer smart folks asking me why he can't just hide with the Yokai and Yasaka?**

 **BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!**

 **Sigh... Sorry, I'm seriously pissed off at you readers and reviewers.**

 **For those of you who have supported this choice I'm sorry you had to go through that... If you even read this.**

 **Jeez, this is the most irritating group of commenter's I've ever seen in any of my stories.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because I seriously SUCK ASS at writing filler... So you should probably expect some form of Action near the end.**

 **[[]]**

Surprisingly after after I had texted her the night before I went to bed Raynare arrived at my house pretty early.

Seriously, 7 A.M., seriously what the hell woman? No sane human would come this early for a hang out session, hell most people are still staring at their coffee machines waiting for their cup o' joe.

"Morning Yuuma." I groaned, pretending to still be very tired.

"Are you okay Vincent?" Yuuma asked, still playing the innocent girl, "You don't look too good."

'Aside from the fact I've got a Vampiress that is trying to rape me in my sleep?' I though remembering the fact that said Vampire broke into my room through the window and accidentally woke me up while she was in her birthday suit... Hell the only reason I woke up was because she tumbled over the table I set by the window. "Just tired." I told Yuuma, "It's seven in the morning, most people are only just waking up."

Yuuma turned red and looking away cursed herself under her breath, "Sorry, I was just excited to meet up with you today, I haven't had much time to myself lately and I don't really have too many friends."

I nodded at that and invited her inside, idly noticing Issei staring at my front door from his window, a magazine I'm willing to bet is a porn mag in his hand.

Can't get rid of old habit's that easily I suppose based on the magazine. Either way I shook my head and shut the door.

"So..." Yuuma said taking a sip of her coffee, "What have you been doing since we last met?"

I shrugged, "Making friends, making enemies." I admitted, "Just the normal new guy stuff."

"I see." Yuuma said, knowing there was more than what I admitted.

"Yeah." I said finishing my coffee and standing up, "So, any place you wanna head to for today?"

"Well..." Yuuma started.

[]

"I would have never pegged you for a Godzilla fan." I admitted as we watched one of the movies I had on a separate shelf.

"Well then I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover." Yuuma said teasingly.

"I suppose so." I admitted, 'Though I can still tell you that you are a Fallen Angel.' I thought afterwards.

Thus we continued to watch Godzilla, actually two of them, an old VHS pair I had, Godzilla versus the Sea Monster and Godzilla versus Megalon.

"Well then." I said as I started to rewind the old tapes, and don't judge me, I like the old films better than some of the new films, it's the same thing with videos games. A lot of old games actually have heart in them while a hell of a bunch of new games lost that heart real fast and turned into Cash cows... I'm looking at you Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed, "What do you want to do next?" I asked.

Yuuma's stomach answered for her.

"Never mind." I Chuckled, "So I'm guessing you skipped breakfast."

Yuuma blushed at what I said, "S-so did you!" She cried out genuinely embarrassed.

"Ah..." I teased, "But you arrived so early I couldn't have breakfast."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm a distraction?" Yuuma demanded.

"Well..." I said intentionally lengthening the word, "You are rather attractive I'll admit."

Yuuma just grinned, "Oh? Are you some pervert that likes looking at these?" Yuuma asked thrusting her chest out at me.

"Oh no, these aren't what I was calling attractive." I said pushing her chest back, not touching her breast's mind you, "I find the most attractive part of a woman is her eyes."

"Eyes?" Yuuma asked tilting her head.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul." I said, "A woman can hide her appearance and her personality on the outside, but the eyes are must harder to hide things with."

"A-and what about my eyes?" Yuuma asked, starting to sound a little worried.

I just smirked, "They tell me you're a girl who likes to keep a lot of personal secrets." I said, "They are also quite beautiful I'll admit."

"Thank you." Yuuma said after she took a silent sigh of relief, though I did notice her blush ever so slightly.

[]

The two of us had a late breakfast, to which afterwards Yuuma said she had to go, saying that she wanted to get some cleaning at her home done and she couldn't put it off for two long.

"I'd love to come visit you tomorrow though." Yuuma said.

"Well that would be nice Yuuma." I said holding out my hand for her to shake it, which she did, "Though I feel I need to warn you, some girl I saved without even knowing I did so has committed herself to serving me in anyway possible, I managed to convince her to stay home today but she's probably gonna barge in tomorrow."

"I... See..." Yuuma said admittedly confused.

"Yeah... Still don't get it myself." I admitted, "Hell she even tried to slip into my bed last night... Butt naked too."

"Perverted woman." Yuuma grumbled.

"Agreed." I said, "Well, see you tomorrow Yuuma."

"Bye." Yuuma said as she left out of the door.

At that same moment the door shut I was hit by a Pop-Up notification.

 **[A Bounty has been slain and reward sent]**

 **[Return to Bounty Board to claim reward]**

Oh, I had forgotten I had sent out a few of my Living Dolls to take care of the Devil Bounties I had.

So with that I went into my I.D. and found the returned Living Doll standing by my bulletin board, her Longsword (Which Misha decided to give me last night after I nearly kicked her out of my house... I also learned she really can turn into a bat) sat on it's shoulder, the blade cutting into the dolls dress ever so slightly... And the five other dolls in similar set's of gear behind it.

I walked up to the bounty board and set my hand against it.

 **[Devil Bounty- Jean Graviins: Dead]**

 **[Reward: 20,000 Yen]**

"A reward that is admittedly too simple." I sighed putting the money in my pocket and sent a set of Spirits out for a traitorous Fallen Angel (To which all the requests were from Azazel so he at least gives reason as to why they should be killed.) this set being a single Living Doll with a troop of five Shades' following it.

It was at that moment my next set of Spirit's arrived... A whole troop of six Zomibes... What? I like sending out my troops in groups of six, seems like an efficient number, enough to overwhelm the enemy and keep them well distracted, but small enough not to draw too much attention.

I figured I may as well take a seat and wait an hour for any more to return.

[]

"Holy hell." I muttered after 7 more Troops of Spirit's returned, with seven more sent out as I'm constantly getting new bounties, and I had amassed a hell of a lot of Yen.

"A Million Yen." I muttered looking at the cash on the table in front of me, "Oddly... Not very exciting a reward. I mean I don't get any experience for these Bounties."

I sighed once more and returned to my house, now don't get me wrong, A Million Yen's not as good as a Million US Dollars, but it's still nothing to sneeze at... Though with Devils rewarding me I was expecting something more... Exotic really.

Ah well those were weak strays, all of which were determined as Criminals and had a human fatality count... Maybe I'll get higher ranks if I have higher level bounties taken care of.

One thing I can't seem to find myself doing is sending out my hunts toward Stray's that have a Human Fatality count of 0. Why? Because honestly I feel they may be like Kuroka. An innocent that killed their master out of fear, fear of what they were doing to them or what they were going to do.

Shaking my head I opened my door and almost instantly tripped over a package.

Looking down I found myself walking back into my house, after checking my mailbox of course, filled with only a single letter from Yasaka.

First I looked at the note on the package.

 _'Finished translating Vincent. Here's the copy you asked for, I'll have a few associates of mine come by and give you any details if I catch wind of anything that might possibly be a relic. I'd do it myself but sadly I can only really trust myself in collecting these things at the moment and I'm pretty busy with my current Artificial Sacred Gear projects.- Azazel'_

"Thanks pervert." I chuckled sending the Translated Relic Guidebook to my inventory before looking at the Letter from Yasaka and opening it.

 _'Dear Vincent, I couldn't make it out of Kyoto today, as well as the fact you're expecting that Fallen girl to visit I chose to have a letter delivered. I figured I may as well warn you that I've already managed to turn away any Devils that were seeking to enter my territory to speak with Rias Gremory about entering her territory looking for a new member of their Peerage. It may not be long before some decide to forgo asking permission from me and try to barge in through Rias herself or her parents, so be prepared to defend yourself, keep as MANY of your Spirit's out as often as possible and keep me on speed dial.- Your lovely Kitsune, Yasaka'_

"Thanks." I whispered to myself and put the letter in my inventory.

It was at that moment my door flung open and I was tackle hugged by an overly happy Vampiress.

"Oh I'm so glad that Fallen Bitch didn't try anything." Misha said right before licking my neck, "Think you could let out some of your blood in a glass for me? I've been dying to taste it."

"Aren't you vampire's already technically dead?" I asked.

"Don't mention it." Misha said rather seriously, "Or I may just make a cut myself and suck it out, I'll keep my fangs away though, wouldn't want you becoming a vampire yourself now would I?"

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks that's the chapter.**

 **Also yesterday (Or today if you are reading this within 24 minutes of it's posting time of 11:36) it was my baby sisters birthday, born five years ago on Mother's Day... Oh the irony of that.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I am going to sleep... because that cake's frosting left a not so desirable taste in my mouth.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is overdue... I've got nothing to say about why so just enjoy this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

At this moment, I worry I might die from the headache Misha causes me over anything else.

Case in point... For some reason Misha had managed to get her hands on a sexy maid outfit, at least she said she'd only wear it in my house...

"Seriously Misha, would you please stop with this I've got somethings I need to do today." I said to the vampiress that was pressing her rear against my crotch after cornering me.

"Oh~" Misha asked coyly, "What do you have to do today?"

"For one, I really need to drop the bomb on Rias that she's... Pretty weak." I admitted.

That caused Misha to get off me, "Rias, weak?" Misha asked, "I dunno if you've heard, but she's known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, she has the Power of Destruction, take it's name literally."

"I'm level 25 already, Rias was level 50 last I saw." I deadpanned.

"Huh?" Misha asked dumbfounded, "You're already half of Rias's strength?"

"Yeah... It's a similar case with Muramasa's last user." I said holding up said katana, "Basically right now, Rias may be strong yes, but compared to other devils, I'm betting she's mostly a case of having an Infinite Rocket Launcher in any first person shooter. Don't bother getting anything else just point it in the enemies general direction and watch them go." At that moment I realized something, Kuroka's level wasn't all that much higher than Rias's comparatively, both weren't in the double digits and yet Kuroka is considered an S class criminal... Does Senjustu really give that much a power boost? Or was she weakened by something?

I shook my head free of those thoughts, now is not the time to deduce just how powerful Senjustu is right now.

"I... I just... Wow... Comparing The Power of Destruction to a cheap tool." Misha said stepping back, "Better be careful how you word it, when I meet with Rias every couple of days to make sure I'm not being a problem to Kouh, she was nice but... She seems to have a bad habit of taking things the wrong way."

"I figured." I muttered, Rias did have that bad habit admittedly, "Still, gonna have to be as blunt as a baseball bat about this to her. She's pretty weak, and honestly really just carrying a big weapon that she's gotten too reliant on."

[]

"So Vincent, what did you want to speak with me about?" Rias asked as she sat on the bench with me as I stared at the fountain.

"I've been talking with Yasaka about how strong I've been getting lately." I started, "According to her, if I keep up my constant training with her an Misha I'd reach your level of strength very soon."

Rias smiled, "That wonderful to hear Vincent." She said, no doubt thinking how much I would be able to screw over Riser in a fight if I reached her level of power.

"No Rias, Yasaka said that's a problem in more than one way." I said.

"Excuse me?" Rias asked as her eye twitched.

"Rias, for what I know, the Evil Pieces work with someone's power based on your own correct?" I asked.

"Yes, the more powerful someone is, or at least the more powerful their Sacred Gear, the more Piece's I'll need." Rias said with a smirk, which quickly became a frown, "Oh... I see."

"Rias... I'm going to have to be blunt with you." I said, "At the rate I've been growing, I don't think I'd be able to join your Peerage."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to get stronger then." Rias said proudly.

"Rias... What do you mean by getting stronger?" I asked, "Specifically speaking."

"I'm going to woke on my Power of Destruction, the power descendant from the Bael blood in my veins." Rias said, causing me to grimace.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I said, causing Rias to blink.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked tilting her head.

"Rias, I'm just going to say it..." I said taking a breath, "Rias, you are weak."

"What!?" Rias shouted glaring at me.

"Don't take it as an insult Rias." I said quickly, "But how often have you actually gone and had a full training session with your Peerage?"

"Last month." Rias said, "We've been focusing more on our contracts to help increase our ranking's among Devils."

"Oi..." I muttered, "Rias... There is something bothering you, it's something that's plaguing you, I can see it in your eyes. You need to ask yourself, what is going to be the most likely thing to free you of this burden? A High Rank among devils, or the strength to overpower whatever comes in your way."

Rias looked down at the fountain, "I suppose I should have been taking our training seriously, but..." Rias said, "Most of what I believe is holding us back is our past. Akeno is a powerful queen but she refuses to let her heritage show, same with Koneko, and Kiba has his own issues."

"Rias." I said putting my hand on her shoulder, "Tell me, what is your most likely way to free you of your burden?"

Rias stared at the fountain some more, "Either someone takes my virginity... Or a Rating Game with the odds stacked against me." Rias said.

I sighed, "So first off, I'm not gonna fuck you Rias." I said bluntly, causing Rias to blush at the general thought, "Secondly, while I can't tell you to go fix your peerage's issues, as that is something that must happen in their own time. I can tell you that while they may be holding back their true power for whatever reason, they can still get stronger without needing to overcome these problems."

"How?" Rias said, her eyes starting to water, "Our group training sessions only get us so far, we can't train against each other and get much stronger when we already know what we can do."

I nodded at her logic, you can only get so much fighting experience fighting the same thing over and over again, "Well then... Tell me how you all fight, as a gamer I might be able to come up with something." I said, "I find that Video Games have caused me to look up a fair bit."

Rias nodded, "Akeno specializes in Electricity magic, it's her main offense and she holds sadistic qualities when casting it. Koneko as a Rook is incredibly strong and defensive, she fights with her fists as her weapons, going for strong punches. Kiba is a Knight, both in piece and how he fights, he uses mostly his speed to land quick blows to finish his enemies quickly, and he was trained by a master swordsman of an older Japan."

I nodded at all this, "And you? Do you have any special tactics or do you just span your Power of Destruction?" I asked with a grin of my face, one that Rias answered by pouting and turning away. "Okay so here's what I can come up with."

"Tell me." Rias all but pleaded.

"First, you need to work on using things OTHER than your Power of Destruction, you can't rely on just Kiba and Koneko if you fight something that effectively eats magic, I'd like to thank Shin Megami Tensei for teaching me that one." I said.

"Shin Megami Tensei?" Rias asked.

"Video Game series, JRPG by Atlus, revolves around demons and not afraid to kick you in the ass." I waved off, "Second, Akeno... See if Akeno can use her magic to amplify her physical abilities, I don't care who you are, lightning may hurt, but an electrical punch will definitely numb something."

"Magic... strengthen... body." Rias muttered writing this down on a notebook.

"For Koneko and Kiba..." I said turning to thoughts, "Hmm... Well with Koneko you an take a few routes. First there's the Berserker, train Koneko to basically just bum rush the enemy and pummel them with no regards to her safety."

"Not going to happen." Rias deadpanned as she crossed her arms.

"Figured as much, even I hate Berserkers, hate dealing with them hate working with them." I said chuckling, seriously save for a few very good berserkers I've seen in games I've found myself taking up the role of medic more often than I like cause they keep dying, "Next is making her a Juggernaut or Tank type fighter, bolster her strength and endurance to the point where, at the cost of high mobility, she can shrug off almost any physical attack and level the most durable of buildings with ease... Or you could just work on her speed to compensate for her defenses."

Rias thought about it for a while, "Maybe... Have you ever fought Tank's in your games?" Rias asked, "How effective were they?"

"A pain in the ass to fight, the guy I hide behind when it's an ally." I said chuckling, "Seriously though outside of magic there _really_ isn't a good way to combat a Tank, I've had a whole team of allies get decimated by a single Tanking player, granted it took him forever to reach us but we really couldn't nickel and dime him to death very well."

"Nickel and dime?" Rias asked.

"Tiny amount's of damage built up over time in gaming terms." I said looking back at Rias, "Not the most effective way to fight admittedly, but sometimes you've got to work with what you can."

"And what about Kiba?" Rias asked.

"Well, what kind of sword does he use?" I asked, even though I already knew he could use whatever kind of sword he imagined.

"His Sacred Gear is Sword Birth, basically meaning he can create any kind of Demonic sword he can imagine." Rias said proudly.

I chuckled, "Well, never mind my suggestion of acquiring multiple swords..." However I knew one thing Kiba could work on that would subsequently bolster his strength, "What is the general size of the blade he uses?"

"An average Longsword general." Rias said, "Although his different elemented swords look differently they appear to weigh roughly the same."

"So one handed swords then, does he use a shield?" I asked.

"No." Rias answered shaking her head.

"So he uses one handed sword, no shield so he likely holds the sword double handedly or duel wields..." I said to myself, "Ask him to train using Bastard Sword's and Greatswords."

"What's the difference?" Rias asked even though she noted the suggestion down.

"Bastard Swords are bigger and heavier than a one handed sword, but smaller than a greatsword." I said, "Heck it was named the Bastard Sword because it couldn't fit into any other family of sword. Basically it can usually be wielded comfortably with one or two hands."

"Thank you Vincent." Rias said smiling and standing up, "You've given me a lot to think about next training session."

"Which had better be the next chance you all don't have something to do." I said firmly, "Training on your own at your own pace can only get so far, you and your peerage need to train as often as possible, because right now it's four against potentially a full team of sixteen, you need to be able to endure a lot of punishing attacks over a long time, to last long enough to avoid damage without running out of stamina."

"Ah... I'll talk to my Peerage about training more often." Rais said sweating a slight bit.

"And one more thing Rias." I said standing up myself, "Double check things you want to give as a reward, you gave me the freaking Muramasa sword when we first met, be glad I don't draw it too often."

Rias's face turned into a frown, "I'm so sorry about that, when we pulled it from the body it didn't react to us in any way so we never suspected it was the cursed sword." Rias then looked me in the eyes, "If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

I thought about it for a moment... There were several things I could ask for. I could ask for her to track down a Relic Fragment, I could ask for her to get me something from the Underworld, but right now I think I'll do the best with just holding a favor over Rias.

"I'll let you know when I come up with something." I said, "Until then... I'm gonna see with a few contact's I've made around here, see if I can find that perverted witch again so I can see about some magically enhanced equipment for you and your peerage."

"T-That's really not necessary Vincent." Rias stammered taking a step back.

"Listen Rias." I said flatly, "You and Akeno, from what I've deduced, use obscene amounts of magic in large bursts, good against one big enemy, not so much against a team. Kiba can conjure weapons, but he'll need some armor to help him with his more fragile state... And Koneko has nothing but her bare hands to fight with, leather fighting gloves with a metal plate can only go so far really."

"I better be going now." Rias said abruptly, "Thank you Vincent, but there are some things I need to figure out on my own as well... And I've got to set up a training schedule." And thus she left though a Magic Circle."

"Man... Point's to honor and kindness and all, but she needs to work on her her long term planning skills." I muttered.

"Yep." Rouge said standing next to me, "She needed that, you did good."

"Thanks Rou- ROUGE!" I shouted jumping in surprise, "When did you get here!?"

"Uncle Jack's gotten some things that he said might interest you." Rouge said, "Apparently some retired exorcist in town decided to sell off everything to Uncle Jack for some reason, Jack's willing to sell it to you and see if you can salvage anything from it."

"Let's go then." I said as we headed to Jack's shop.

[]

"Here ya go Vincent." Jack said setting a cardboard box on the desk, several things in it rattling as he did.

"And here's the 600 Yen you wanted." I said handing over the cash and walking into the back room Jack was willing to let me use to sort through the box.

The first thing I pulled from the box was a gun.

 **[Broken Light Pistol]**

 **[An Exorcist's Light Gun, but most of the internal mechanisms have broken down over time. No real value other than scrap, you might be able to salvage something from it though, or you could always pistol whip someone with it.]**

"Damn." I muttered putting the gun aside, "Would have been nice to have something to repel those stray's with." Next I pulled out a sword hilt.

 **[Broken Light Sword]**

 **[Aside from something George Lucas would file a lawsuit over, this is an Exorcist's Light sword, however several mechanism's inside have broken down over time, making it dangerous to the user. No real value other than scrap, there might be something you can still salvage from it though.]**

"Jeez, the guy must have stopped caring for these." I muttered, "Or gotten them from slain exorcists." Next I pulled out a small sheet of paper.

 **[Holy Water Recipe]**

 **[The method on creating Holy Water, a common devil deterrent. There's a lot you can do with a few bottles of this stuff.]**

"Dang... That'll be useful to have." I muttered pulling out the next item, two plates of metal that look like they wrap around a hand, this caused me to blink, "No way." I muttered.

 **[Void's Grasp Gauntlet Fragment]**

 **[A part of the Void's Grasp Gauntlet Relic. You now have two out of three parts of this Relic, one more and this Gauntlet will allow you to touch anything with it without pain to you.]**

"I can't believe that guy sold something like..." I then noticed a quarter of a (Possibly) medallion in the box, "Are you serious?" I asked picking up the medallion piece.

 **[Medallion of the Wolf Fragment]**

 **[One of five parts of the Medallion of the Wolf Relic. You now have two parts of this relic.]**

"Man this exorcist did NOT know what he was selling off did he?" I muttered, picking out a few bits and bobs out of the box, nothing special though. Still I've already gotten a lot of good stuff from it.

Ah well, better get home and take apart these Exorcist weapons.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter you.**

 **Now I need to go to bed, I've been up until two for the past couple of night's writing this and I really need sleep.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Readers, felt the mood to write more DAaaG so here it is.**

 **Forewarning there will be one more mechanic introduced for the Gamer system and it will be the last one I swear it.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

 **Oh and one more warning, there will be a scene of disturbing imagery coming in this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

Honestly the stuff I found in the box was all useful to me at the moment.

Turns out once I had the Holy Water Recipe I could go buy flasks of it from the Market Place... Though I'll admit I instead bought a small fountain of Holy Water which would convert any regular water poured into it into Holy Water and set that thing down in my Garden.

Also I found a small cross on a chain that I'll be honest, surprised me when my Gamer System reacted.

 **[A new item type has be discovered and now available in shops]**

 **[Keychains can be attached to any reasonable weapon to provide a small boost to the weapons abilities. Unlike Modifications, a Keychain can be removed after it's been attached, however only one Keychain can be set on a weapon at a time.]**

 **[Keychains can now be bought at the Accessory Shop]**

 **[Crucifix Relief: This keychain slightly increases the damage of the weapon it's attached to against Devil's and Undead. And as a nice bonus this will even burn those two types if you choose to whack them with butt of your weapon.]**

"Okay so a slight boost to damage against the unholy." I muttered, then sitting at my workshop I went to work pulling apart the two broken Exorcist weapons.

 **[By taking apart the Broken Exorcist Gun you've received the following]**

 **[Element Shard (Light) x1]**

 **[Pistol Parts x3]**

 **[Scrap metal x1]**

 **[By taking apart the Broken Exorcist Sword you've received the following]**

 **[Element Shard (Light) x1]**

 **[Sword Grip x1]**

 **[Scrap Metal x1]**

"Element shards." I mused looking at the thumb sized rough white crystals, small gems holding concentrated light element... And yet the Exorcists stuck them inside the weapon instead of merging them with it, "Welp, their fumble is my rewa-"

I paused as an idea hit my mind.

"Wait... I need an ammo press." I muttered before running back to my Marketplace.

[]

Returning with the Ammo Press, and a few flasks of Holy Water I sat down.

 **[An Ammo Press has been added to the Workshop]**

 **[With the Ammo Press added can now create custom ammo, casing an powder is not required in your inventory, however other items for the custom ammo must be in your inventory. For instance if you want a Dark Bullet you must have an Element Shard (Dark) in your inventory]**

"Great to know, I don't give two shits at the moment about Dark Ammunition though." I muttered pulling out my .44 Magnum and smirked.

[]

Within a few moments I had Elementally empowered my .44 with the Light Element Shard, giving me a Light Elemented .44 Magnum, with the Crucifix Relief attached to the grip of the magnum.

Then I made 72 Magnum Bullet's with the Holy Water- Resulting in Holy Shots.

I loaded the magnum and looked at it with a smirk as I renamed it.

 **[Executioner (.44 Magnum)]**

 **[Light Elemented]**

 **[Loaded with Holy Magnum Rounds]**

 **[Crucifix Relief boosts damage against Devil's and Undead]**

"I swear this better have one hell of a shot when I shoot a Devil or a walking corpse with it or I'm going to be really sad." I said, standing up and putting the Executioner into my inventory.

[]

I'm so glad I don't need sleep as a Gamer... Mainly because its easier to find a Wandering Stray Devil out and about. Admittedly I don't want to kill an innocent Stray Devil, but outside of Kuroka I don't know how I'll figure out which one is attacking me out of self defense or just to sate their bloodlust.

"AAH-!" A female voice shouted around the corner before I heard a pair of thuds.

"Ah shit." I muttered pulling out the Executioner and running around the corner, "Freeeee- What the living fuck?"

Well, the situation is really bad I can say that now.

First off, the woman I heard was either the Brown haired Murayama that is passed out on the ground face first, or the pink haired Katase passed out in a similar position, their Shinhai snapped in half.

The figure than knocked the into that state was much more intimidation.

I can say it's female, and that's barely. For one, she's got wasp wings, her left pair being twice the size of her right pair, her eyes were that of a wasps, as was her mouth, a pair of antenna on her head, her body was covered in dark chitin forming at the least natural covering for her decency... with four arms her lower half was elongated with four wasp legs making her look like some kind of wasp-taur, and an abnormally long abdomen past her legs with a very long stinger.

 **[Imisa Lvl 25]**

 **[Race: Stray Devil]**

 **[HP: 910/930]**

 **[MP: 350/380]**

"Oh? Another human this late at night?" Imisa the Stray devil rasped as she looked at me, "Well he doesn't have the same anatomy, but he might do for something else."

"What in the name of fuck are you talking about?" I demanded, "Actually never mind, you aren't eating these girls."

"Eat them?" Imisa rasped, "Now why would I eat two perfectly good incubators for my swarm?"

"Huh?" I asked going why eyed, 'Great mother Amateratsu please tell me she's not thinking about-'

Imiha then lifted herself so her stinger was at her face, then her four arms grabbed and began rubbing the stinger rather sensually for a moment before he stinger got thicker and a hole opened at the tip, enough for a small white orb to peak it's way out, all while she was moaning. "Those two girls, my pheromones knocked them out after they broke their weapons against me. So just for that I plan to ruin their bodies, their wombs and intestines will be crammed full of my brood, and then after my children have crawled their way out of the humans I throw them out, not even remembering their virginities have been robbed and phantom pain tearing away at their bodies."

While I was trying my best to hold down the contents of my stomach, because even the Gamer System agree's that some twisted shit, Imisha's face contorted into rage, "But that damned human running around killing off all the Stray's! I'm not leaving this town until I've got my children! Even if I have to rush my plans because of the Devil's in charge deciding they need to start patrolling the place." She ranted, her abdomen moving back into it's normal position, "So even if I'm doing this now instead of next summer when the Sitri's and Gremory's are gone, I will do it, and you human will have the honor of-!"

*Ba-oom*

 **[Headshot! (Critical Hit)]**

 **[Weakness!]**

 **[Weakness!]**

 **[Damage Boost!]**

 **[-3045]**

Imisa's head exploded from just one shot of The Executioner.

I had planned to speak up on not wanting to know what she would have done to me, but I was currently covering my mouth with my free hand as I stared at my gun, trying to surpress my shocked laughter.

"H-h-h-h-hoooly fuck." I gasped, I mean I was expecting a lot of damage, but that was over three times her health. Seriously this was one of my favorite gaming moments- The Discovery of something in the game that's not only brokenly powerful, but easy to get and even easier to abuse. It's like the first time I got the Chicago Typewriter in Resident Evil 4.

After a moment I calmed down and looked at the situation... Murayama and Katase are passed out on the ground and there is a Stray Devil's headless corpse not to far behind them.

'I hope I don't regret this.' I thought pulling out my phone and dialing a number, "Misha?" I asked.

 _"Yes Master?"_ Misha asked.

"Come to me real quick, two humans have been attacked by a Stray, I need you to take them to my house." I said.

 _"And the Stray?"_ Misha asked, any form of her usual seductiveness gone.

"I... May have underestimated the power of a new weapon..." I muttered, "Get here fast I'm gonna need to call Sona about a clean-up crew."

"Sure thing Vincent." Misha said right behind me, making me jump... Seriously, I need to put a bell on lot of people, "I'll take them home, Guest rooms?"

"Yeah." I said hanging up and calling Sona as Misha ran off.

 _"Vincent, you're human. You really should be sleeping."_ Sona said on her end of the Phone, sounding annoyed as if she were about to go to bed.

"Yeah well be glad I didn't." I said, "I've got a wasp-like Stray Devil that just became my next victim while I was patrolling my neighborhood. I need a clean up crew, one that has something in case there might be some Holy Water still left in this things blood."

Sona was silent for a moment, at least to me, I could head her talking to someone else though before she turned to me, _"What was Imisa doing around your place, did she say anything?"_

"Yeah, she was looking to make a few girls, possibly men, into her incubators." I said shuddering.

 _"Run a trace on her path!"_ Sona shouted to the possible clean-up crew. _"Vincent was she attacking anyone when you were there?"_

"Aside from me, no." I lied, "If she's got a base of operations you might find some girls there. She said she was rushing her plans because of me getting you and Rias to step up security."

 _"The paperwork is going to be a nightmare... I'd rather deal my sister than this."_ Sona muttered before hanging up.

[]

"Are they alright?" I asked Misha as she tucked Murayama and Katase into one of the guest beds, I noticed Misha had stripped them of their regular clothes too.

"Physically their fine." Misha said picking up their clothes and leading me out of the room, "Mentally they should be fine, I doubt they were exposed to those Pheromones to cause any permanent mental damage... However the fact they were attacked by a Stray is enough to cause some panic."

"Ask if Rouge can come over tomorrow, and Yasaka." I said, "I want them to know what's going on around Kuoh now that they've been attacked and Yasaka is going to be plan B."

"Wipe their memories if they have a mental break down?" Misha asked, getting a nod from me, "So why the mutt?"

I smacked Misha in the head for that comment, making her act more hurt than she really was, "Stop calling Rouge a mutt." I scolded, "As for why I want her around it's so that I can break any negative thoughts they may have about Werewolves before they panic."

"If this backfires your nuts are gonna be busted wide open you know that right?" Misha asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P', "Never a dull moment."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't really have much to say before this chapter starts except- Dear god my brain really needs to stop coming up with so many new story idea's its driving me nuts.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story and I'll see you at the end.**

 **[[]]**

I didn't sleep, I will admit that right now.

Thankfully Sona managed to find that Stray's den and thank Tyche, the Greek Luck Goddess, that Katase and Murayama were the first girls that Stray encountered for it's plan as the den was set up for a lot more than 2 girls but was void of any victims.

The moment Yasaka heard the news she pulled herself and Kunou over to my place to check and see if the girls had any long lasting effects due to the phermones let off by the stray. According to Yasaka, their nether regions would be a bit wet for a while, but nothing long lasting.

Rouge barreled into my house not too long after that in the early morning around 4 A.M., though granted she bounced off the door due to the fact she didn't turn the knob.

Right now I was sitting next to Kunou in the living room slackjawed while Yasaka held her daughter close, Misha and Rouge had commandeered the kitchen to make breakfast and Kuroka was watching over Murayama and Katase.

Now why was I slackjawed? Because Kunou is apparently very skilled at Video Games despite having only played them at my house. Seriously she picked up Resident Evil 3 (Despite me trying to reminder her that it's better to play Resident Evil 1 before at the least), and while she was at first a little unsteady and initially shocked mby Nemesis, she did something that I highly doubt ANY Resident Evil Player can say with honesty.

Her first fight with Nemesis outside the Police station, she won without dying on Normal Mode. I can honestly say I'm jealous.

I have yet to beat Nemesis all 7 times on Normal mode because I suck at Knife fighting in Resident Evil... Then again, I don't know many people on Youtube willing to Knife fight Nemesis on Normal Mode.

"Are you sure you're daughter never played a single video game in her life before she met me?" I asked.

"I'm certain." Yasaka said with a smile, "Though I will admit it is shocking how good she is at this."

"Good?" I asked, "Yasaka your daughter has gaming skills that can put many other gamers to shame."

"Foods ready." Misha said as she set down several plates of pancakes, right as Kuroka scrambled down the stairs, "I'll take it as the two are awake."

"I'll get them." I said standing up, my Gamer's Pride is hurt enough as it is just watching Kunou beating Resident Evil 3 right now.

I reached the guest room where I heard someone in a bit of a panic muttering quitely to either themselves or the other, either way I knocked on the door.

"Are you two decent?" I asked.

"A-ah, one moment!" Katase called back.

"Alright, when you're ready come down stairs, you've probably got questions and I'll try my best to answer them over Breakfast." I responded and went back downstairs.

[]

It took ten minutes but Murayama and Katase came down stairs... Holding the new Shinhai I got them.

"Morning." I said waving from the stack of pancakes towered on the middle of the table before turning to Misha, "Seriously though do you think you've made enough?" I asked her.

"The mutt probably has a bottomless pit for a stomach." Misha said.

"HEY!" Rouge shouted standing up.

"Misha Rouge, knock it off!" I snapped, "We have guests." I added gesturing to Murayama and Katase.

Misha and Rouge glared at each other before sitting at opposite sides of the table.

I just sighed, "I'm sorry about those two, they butt heads a lot." I said to my two human guests, "Please, take a seat, you definitely have questions."

Murayama and Katase both took a seat next to Yasaka, a open seat on their other side, "W-who are you?" Murayama said.

"Vincent Lane, just moved here from the USA and am attending Kuoh Academy as a second year when school starts." I said, "And just so happens to have a bad habit of walking into trouble."

"I-I'm Kaori Murayama." Murayama said, "I'm part of the Kendo club at Kuoh academy."

"I'm Yui Katase, also part of the Kendo Club." Katase said.

'Huh, they share the first names of their Voice actors back in my world, what are the odds?' I thought, "Kendo club huh? Any chance I could join? With what all's been happening to me lately I could use it."

"Sorry." Murayama said instantly, "Too many girls and not enough boy applicants who are actually willing to train, it would make us look like you were blackmailing us."

"Drat." I muttered grabbing a few pancakes, "So, any more questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, what the hell was that thing that attacked us last night!?" Katase shouted, fear in her eyes.

"Something that, admittedly, I'd rather have hoped you'd never discover." I said, "Tell me girls, do you believe in the Supernatural."

"What? Like the Occult Research Club?" Murayama asked.

"More than that." Yasaka said, "Gods, demons, Yokai, those things."

"Before last night I would have said no." Katase said hugging her arms, "But now I'm not so sure."

"Same here." Murayama said hugging Katase, "Why do you ask?"

"What you two were attacked by last night was a Stray Devil." I said.

"What?" Murayama and Katase asked, "Y-you mean that was a Devil?"

"A Stray Devil." I corrected, "I've met normal Devils, none of them have mutated like that." After that I proceeded to give them the whole Supernatural talk I received from Rias, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Sacred Gears, the whole nine yards. Their response was not what I thought it would be though.

"Does that mean the Perverted Trio and that dog Issei Hyoudou are devils!?" Murayama shouted, "That would be the only reason their so perverted."

"Nope." I said, "Issei is completely human... Unless he's got a Sacred Gear on him, then he's likely to be turned into a Devil."

Katase laughed, "What are the odds of that Pervert having a Sacred Gear?" She asked.

"Kuroka?" I asked looking at the cat, getting odd looks from Murayama and Katase.

"Why are you- Eep!" Murayama squeaked just as Kuroka transformed into her human form, ears and tails completely visible to the eye, "W-What are you?"

"I'm Kuroka." The Neko said, "I'm a Nekoshou turned Devil, however I killed my master as he sought to experiment on my little sister."

"D-does that mean y-you're a Stray Devil?" Katase asked as she and Murayama jumped out of their seats.

"By Devil laws, yes." Yasaka said, "However her mind is still intact as she hasn't killed for power or the sake of killing, only self defense."

"Trust me, I dunno quite understand it myself." I admitted, "However let me tell you this you two, I'm the only human besides you two sitting at the table."

Murayama looked at the others at the table and the little girls playing in the Living Room, "T-then what is everyone here?" she asked.

"I'm Misha Hearte, a Vampire." Misha said, "Daywalker bloodline too. Former footsoldier in Carmilla's little army to fight the Tepes Clan, I ditched after Vincent here commit mass murder when Carmilla tried to kill him."

"Rouge Chaperon, Werewolf... Half blooded at least." Misha said, then noticed the absolute terror in Murayama and Katase's eyes, "Don't worry that whole, 'Werewolfs are mad beast's when they transform' is just a myth made up by the church to cast us in a bad light. The only time that actually happens is when someone is bitten and they first transforms, and it's less bloodthirsty and them just wanting to get away from everything because of how overwhelmed their new senses are."

Murayama looked at Rouge while Misha was studied by Katase, "Are you two safe to be around?" Murayama asked.

"So long as you don't try to kill us." Rouge said before savagely tearing into her pancake.

"I am Yasaka." Yasaka said letting her tails free from where ever she hid them, "A Nine-tailed Kitsune and leader of the Yokai Faction."

Murayama and Katase went wide eyed at Yasaka before looking at Kunou, "A-and that little girl in there is your daughter?"

"Yes she is." Yasaka said, "And relax, please, I'm a very kind person."

It took a few minutes for the two girls to calm down before they took a seat, when Murayama looked at me, "S-So what now?"

"Well, if it were up to the local Devils that own the Kuoh Territory..." I started.

"With my permission." Yasaka added, "I can easily kick them out if I so wanted."

"Then they would have wiped your memories of the event." I said, before I shook my head, "However I feel that is only a temporary solution, you minds would try their hardest to force those memories back in the form of nightmares." I said getting Murayama and Katase to gulp in fear, "So I'll make you a deal." I said holding out a card with Rouge's, Misha's, and my Phone Number's, "I'll help you girls acclimate to the Supernatural as best I can. And if you want I'll even see about getting you two some weapons that can fight against the Supernatural in case they come and attack you."

"And in return..." Katase said darkly, as if she were expecting me to black mail her or something... For perverted reasons I have to guess considering what they deal with.

"In return I want you to call me or Misha or Rouge whenever you encounter something supernatural aside from us, or a Devil you summoned through one of their fliers to grant a wish, relax it doesn't cost a soul, just fair payment." I said, "Mainly because I need to report any supernatural event to the local devils so they can get the clean up done."

"Like the Stray that attacked us last night, they killed it?" Murayama asked.

"Nope." I said pulling out Executioner, which also cause Kuroka to hiss and lower her head, "I did, I managed to get my hands on a Light Element enhanced forty four magnum with Holy Water filled bullets, one bullet and that Stray's head exploded like a watermelon. I just needed the local Devil's to clean up the body and make sure it didn't capture anyone else."

Murayama and Katase looked at each other, "Can you... Help us?"

I smiled, "Gladly, just not today, I've got things to do and I've got to patrol the town. Tomorrow we can get started on your training and I can reveal some more of my secrets." I said, "Oh, just so you know, praying in the general vicinity of God can cause Devils pain, nothing massive, just a killer headache."

[]

Night had fallen and I found myself resting at the fountain at the park in the middle of town, the same place Issei would get offed before coming back as a Devil.

"Wonder what it is about this place that brings me here?" I mused to myself... Right before I heard... Hooves?

I looked toward the source of the hooves and felt fear for a moment before Gamer's mind calmed me down and I drew the Executioner.

The... Thing that was connected to the hooves was grotesque. I'll admit at first I though it was Nuckelavee, the norse monster that was a skinless long armed man fused into the back of an equally skinless horse. That theory died when I saw it drinking from the fountain, as Nuckelavee was absolutely terrified of Fresh water, enough that it wouldn't jump across even a small stream.

This creature was indeed a man fused with a horse, but it was bloody, as it it was constantly bleeding. The horse body was missing skin around the teeth with only a tiny bit at the edge of the mouth, blood was pouring out of the legs and pooling around it, said blood dissolving soon after, plus the legs had four joints on them, more than a horse actually has, plus it's skin looked like it was melting. The man fused to it's back was just as disgusting, I could see the human legs literally burned into the body of the skin, bubbling even, the upper body liked as if it had it's chest armor burned onto it's body and was bleeding around the edges of it, it's arms were slightly longer that they ought to be, but his right hand was cut off and replaced by a bone and flesh like sword while it's left hand had eight bleeding fingers on it, it's head was missing all the flesh from it's lower jaws and it's eyes bulged out from the half helmet on it's head.

I took a picture with my Phone so I could show it to the others later, because this thing isn't a normal Stray Devil..

I had to Observe it.

 **[? Lvl ?]**

 **[Race: ?]**

 **[HP: ?]**

 **[MP: ?]**

'What the actual fuck?' I thought, 'I- It's completely unknown.'

I immediately sent a text to Rias telling her to get her ass, and every other Devil in Kouh ass over to the fountain ASAP while I distracted it.

I aimed the Executioner at the creature and fire, the bullet tearing through it's human bodies next.

I dealt 2 damage to the thing.

"Fuck." I muttered as the creature turned to me, and both of it's jaws unhinged as it roared at me.

 **[New Quest]**

 **[Unknown Entity]**

 **[Objective: Repel or Kill the Unknown Entity]**

 **[Reward: Relic Fragment, EXP]**

 **[? OST: Resident Evil 2: The Second Malformation of G]**

I jumped a bit as the music started to play as the Creature lunged at me. I switched away from the Executioner and pulled out my Regular Revolver and began taking shots at the creature as it rode toward me.

I quickly dove out of the way of it's sword swipe and fired anywhere on it I could, out of the six shot that hit it I only dealt around 25 damage, so a normal bullet is doing more than a Light bullet.

"There is no way in hell something like THIS could be a Holy Creature." I shouted pulling off a Quick Draw that hit the creature in the eye, but sadly didn't stun it as the horse leapt at me.

I pulled out the 1887 Shotgun I had and fired at the creature while it was in mid air, honestly it was such a big creature I think I could compensate for the distance, and I did as after it took 33 Damage after three shells it landed with a tumble.

While it was stunned from it's landing I jumped onto the horse head and kicked off to grab the chest armor and pulled myself up to the head and drew Muramasa and began to stab it repeatedly.

I dealt a total of 45 damage from four strikes before it grabbed with it's free hand and threw me to the ground, causing me to take... 293 Damage!? That's it! No more reckless fighting!

I rolled away and put some distance between me and the creature as it's horse jaw went slack and- Oh dear god is that it's tongue?

A twelve foot tentacle of flesh shot out of it's mouth and toward me, however a, admittedly panicked, swing of Muramasa cut the tongue off and caused the creature to recoil...

Right before I saw the Power of Destruction tear off it's head and left arm, causing the creature to collapse.

 **[OST End]**

"Vincent!" Rias shouted running toward me and lifting me up, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sore, but alright." I said only now realizing I was still on my back as Akeno, Koneko and Kiba showed up, I looked eyes with Kiba, "You must be Kiba, nice to meet you."

"Same here." Kiba said, "How was your fight with the Stray Devil?"

"I don't think that thing was a Stray." I said holding out my Executioner, causing Rias to stiffen, "Got this from a retired Exorcist, said he wanted to die of old age rather than in a fight, he said it was a custom made Light Elemented gun and gave me some Bullet's filled with Holy Water. It didn't even tickle that thing."

"Then what is it?" Rias asked looking at the creature that was lying against the fountain.

Then in a sudden jerky movement it righted itself back upright, blood gushing excessively from it's wounds as a new head, this one more bestial than human, but still somewhat the same with what was on the head, and on a longer neck with it also growing a pair of left arms.

"W-what the-" Rias stammered.

The bestial head opened it jaw and let out a long moan.

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaalllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccce..."_ The creature moaned before it began to melt into blood and sunk through the cracks in the pavement.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **[Unknown Entity Repelled]**

 **[Reward: +500 EXP]**

"Nope." I said walking over to where the creature dissolved, picking up the relic piece it dropped, based on the fact it's finger armor I'm assuming it's the last part of the Void's Grasp Gauntlet, woo hoo, "I'm go home go bed." I said shaking my head, "I'm done with today."

"Agreed." Koneko said walking away, looking rather disturbed.

'Just what in the name of Great Red was that?' I thought as I looked past where the creature dissolved.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Free Internet Cookie to the first person (Not you Swift! I've given you plenty of hints while we bounced idea's off each other) that comments below and correctly guesses just WHAT that thing was.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy your day and tonight I'll work on something else.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I gotta admit, I got more entertainment hearing your idea's as to why the f**k that thing was in the comments than I have reading other stories on this site since my last post of this story.**

 **However I'd like thank everyone who gave their opinions and the Internet Cookie goes to...**

 **A Guest... A Freaking Guest who doesn't even have an account had the closest accurate guess.**

 **Here's his/her comment so you can recognize yourself.**

 **"** **Well, the smart-ass in me wants to say the Nuckelavee-thing was a horrific abomination of nature, but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be taken seriously. If I had to guess, I'd say it would have to do with one of the factions, possibly an experiment gone wrong.**

 **It's too bad this story doesn't get updated too often, I have to say I'm really enjoying it."**

 **So yes, it does have something to do with the Factions... Except replace 'Gone Wrong' with 'Gone too far'**

 **We will find out what the creature is n this chapter, and there will be a little fluff to go along with it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

Regrettably, I didn't sleep. I just found myself staring at the Creature on my phone.

I called Murayama and Katase and told them to come to my place as we have an un-identified creature on the loose, and I asked Koneko to come to my house tomorrow as well... And I had to tell her I'd have a box full of M&M's for her to keep whatever was seen and spoken of at my house a secret from the other devils for now.

Thankfully Koneko is easy to bribe with candy so long as it's nothing too extreme.

So right now it was nine in the morning, I had Bacon Egg and Cheese Sandwiches set on a platter in the middle of the table, with said box of M&M's where Koneko was going to sit at and all my guest's for the evening had arrived saved for Koneko and the two humans.

"Kuroka please." I said trying to stay as calm as possible as Yasaka and Misha stared angrily in my direction, while Rouge was blushing and Kunou was, thankfully, sleeping on the couch, "Put a shirt on, we have guests coming."

"I don't want to nya..." Kuroka said as she sat her chin on my head, while her bare breast's were wrapped around my head.

"I'll let you sleep in the nude with me tonight." I offered just wanting to get this phase over with, because after last night I really want as much help with this thing as I can get.

"Deal." Kuroka said running out of the room and running back in with her clothes on.

"Finally." Misha whispered as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted, and soon enough Murayama and Katase walked into the house and sat at the table.

"What's got you so spooked anyway?" Murayama asked as she sat down, "A midnight text isn't something I'd normally expect from a man I just met."

"What were you doing up at Midnight anyway?" Katase asked.

I closed my eyes in thought, "Well the answer is something I can really only give my allies." I admitted, "Sorry but I don't want this kind of thing to get too spread out."

Murayama and Katase looked at each other and began whispering to each other for a moment before looking at me, "We'll do whatever we can to help you." Murayama said, "Well, except anything perverted."

"Fair enough." I said shrugging, "But we need to wait for one last person before I explain everything."

"Who?" Katase asked.

"I'm here." Koneko said pushing my door open and walking (read gravitating) to the box of candy and her sister, "That explains the bribe." She added opening one of the packs of M&M's.

"K-Koneko!?" Murayama cried out standing up in shock, "W-Why are you here?"

"She's my little sister, why wouldn't she be here?" Kuroka asked, with Koneko backing it up by letting her ears and tail pop free.

The kendo girls were silent for a moment before Katase spoke up.

"S-she's even cuter with those ears." Katase whispered loudly, "We've got no chance."

"Oi..." I muttered creating the party so I could pulled everyone into my Sanctuary, Yasaka waking up Kunou so she could join as well. This got the now expecting jump of surprise form Murayama and Katase before Koneko just told them to say yes and I warped everyone to my Sanctuary.

[]

After I had explained my Gamer ability to Murayama and Katase, as well as deal with their whining about how its not fair, which I placated by telling them they were actually thrice the Level of the average person to stroke their egos, I gave Kunou some spare funds and told her to go pick up a pair of katana for me to later enhance and give to Murayama and Katase later on and began the meeting.

"Alright ladies and..." I paused looking around the couches, "Not to self, get some male allies, I'm outnumbered. Anyway, ladies, the reason I organized this meeting is because last night while on Patrol for the Devil in charge of this town, as admittedly she's been a bit lax lately, I encounter a creature that was beyond bizarre."

"Unnatural." Koneko added, "Even among the Factions it's unnatural."

"From what I could gather of the creature." I continued, "Which isn't much and my Gamer ability couldn't even discern it's very name, I can conclude that its way higher a level than 25, not a Stray Devil as it shrugged off a shot from Executioner, but it can regenerate and melt into blood for a quick escape."

Koneko went wide eyed, "R- My King think's its dead." She muttered.

"Tell her it's not, something like that doesn't just heal and die." I said, the last thing we need is for Rias to go lax on this thing, "Here's a picture of it, and if you've got a weak stomach don't look." I said sliding my phone to the middle of the table.

Yasaka was the first to grab and and actually recoiled at the sight of the creature, "As much as I want to say it's Nuckelavee, it doesn't drink fresh water. And this thing has it's head half submerged."

Misha was the next to look and actually turned green, "I never thought I'd find blood unappetizing." She said passing it along quickly.

Rouge blinked at the photo once before pushing it quickly along to Murayama and Katase, both of whom paled before turning green and throwing the phone a Kuroka.

"I-it can't be..." Kuroka said with a gasp as she dropped the phone, "I thought he would have died by now."

All heads turned to Kuroka, "Kuroka..." I said calmly, "You know what that thing is?"

"I know who it used to be." Kuroka admittedly curling up into a ball, "His name was Marcus... He was my former master's, Alexander Naberius, Knight... He used to be a human before Naberius found him... If unique."

"How can someone go from human to... That?" Katase asked scared.

"Id have to tell you Alexander's past before I get to that." Kuroka said, "Alexander, according to Marcus when he was still human anyway, was once a fairly nice Devil, however his daughter, Alice Naberius, was born sickly and weak. Alexander would do anything to help his daughter, so Marcus, bless his kind heart, offered to let Alexander experiment on him so Alice to gain his unique ability."

"What was Marcus's ability?" Yasaka asked.

"Alexander never figured out how Marcus was born with it, but something in his blood caused his body to develop resistances faster than any other creature." Kuroka said, "To prove it he stuck his hand in Holy Water, pulled it out, and did so every day for a week. On the seventh day when he stuck his hand in the Holy Water it barely looked red, he had developed a natural resistance to Holy Energy just by getting hurt by it."

"That would explain why Executioner did next to nothing." I muttered.

"Soon Alexander had developed a synthetic version of Marcus's ability and injected it into Alice, then helped her heal with Phoenix Tears. Pretty soon she was warding off illness and slowly getting better... Then she ran away." Kuroka said.

"Come again?" Rouge said cleaning out her ear with her pinky, "She was getting better and she just ran away? I don't get it."

"According to the letter she left, she was feeling sorry that her father was spending so much money trying to heal her because she kept getting sick." Kuroka said, "So she ran away, hoping that her father wouldn't chase after her... What happened instead makes me wish he did chase after her."

"Sis..." Koneko started realizing where this was going.

"After Alice ran, Alexander began to further his experiments, looking for a way to enhance Marcus's ability, Shirone, you know her as Koneko, and I knew Marcus for about a week before he vanished, sure enough other Members of his Peerage stopped showing up after he started to study my Senjutsu... His Queen, his Rooks, His other Bishop... They vanished and then I overheard him say he was going to experiment on my sister." Kuroka finished.

The room was silent for a while.

"Fuck." I finally muttered, "Naberius managed to power up Marcus alright, he can regenerate now, but it's not perfect that's for sure... It's twisted."

"He's got resistance to The Power of Destruction now too." Koneko added.

"Well that's great." I muttered, "Still, Alexander must have given him a last order involving Alice... Seeing as Marcus moaned her name before he fled."

"I guess Alexander still wanted to find his daughter after all." Kuroka said, "Though I'm scared of what he would have done to her."

"Kuroka." Yasaka said catching our attention, "What abilities did Naberius's Peerage have? We may just find the others out there if we keep look for them, and we'll need to stop them."

Kuroka nodded, still shivering, honestly feeling sorry for the girl I stood up and lifted her up before sitting under her, resting her on my lap. This got Kuroka to stop shivering at least.

"I-I can't remember their names, I never spoke with them much." Kuroka admitted, "but I can remember the other Bishop specialized in magic to boost everyone's combat power, one of his Rooks was a demigod son of Ares, strong but reckless, his Queen was a Magicians experiment in merging a human with a Slimes DNA, she was mostly human but her bones were rather bendy, and his other Rook... I never actually met her, she was mute and seemed to hate everyone."

"That other Bishop may need to be the first target." Misha said, "Combat enhancers are almost as dangerous as healers."

"Right." I said nodding before looking at Murayama and Katase, "You two will need to start coming with me to train, starting tomorrow, if we're going to have any chance of stopping those experiments... And clearing Kuroka's name."

I saw Kuroka's ear twitch as I said that, a smile sparkle of hope appearing in her eyes.

"Dismissed... As soon an Kunou gets back." I said standing up, "Feel free to wander the place, I gotta go put this together." I added holding up the three parts of the Void's Grasp Gauntlet.

[]

It took a while, but I managed to put the gauntlet together, a gauntlet made of golden rings around the fingers to avoid hindering flexibility, with tips that points straight, metal plates around the middle of the palm and back, with black leather visible beneath the metal. Plus the gauntlet was designed to fit on either the left or right hand.

 **[Relic Complete!]**

 **[Void's Grasp Gauntlet]**

 **[Made to hold that which one cannot hold, this Gauntlet will allow the hand it's held with to hold anything without pain. Lava, Light Spears, even attacks from weapons will not harm the hand that wears this gauntlet, just make sure it doesn't touch your arm. It won't, however, allow you to wield Demonic/Holy weapons that haven't chosen you.]**

"Well at least Muramasa wasn't picky about it's user." I muttered putting the Gauntlet on my right hand, one thing I learned about Muramasa from Sona (We had a talk about it after Rias learned what the sword was), Muramasa was perhaps the easiest Demonic Sword to use, it didn't care who held it, Muramasa just wanted blood and it'll drive it's user to suicide if it has no choice for it's blood, "Still, at least it's not too cheap. I mean how unfair would it be if I only needed to wear this to use something like Excalibur."

Shaking my head I went back to the main room of my Sanctuary where I took the two Katana Kunou bought, as well as noticing she bought herself some toys, and sent everyone back to the real world.

 **[[]]**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And FYI people, I never saw the Resident Evil Movies, the most I've seen of them is a clip on Youtube of Nemesis eliminating S.T.A.R.S. Members with a minigun (Seriously why the hell is that thing called a Mini-Gun? That is not MINI), though I can understand why everyone was thinking that, I kinda pulled a lot of Resident Evil references in that chapter.**

 **But yeah, we now know what the hell the creature was, and that there are four more things out there similar to it...**

 **Beware!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I finally got around to watching Highschool DxD HerO.**

 **Well... Let's just say Vincent is gonna really let loose a couple of times when people piss him off.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

"I don't know." I muttered looking at the Puppet standing at the Armor Shop while I waited for Murayama and Katase to pick themselves up some armor, "But I completely approve and need to get my other weapon and armor puppets to wear the same."

Seriously the Puppet manning the Armor shop was male modeled and dressed as the Resident Evil 4 Merchant, hell it even had a soundboard to emulate the merchants voice.

"We're ready." Murayama said stepping into view wearing leather armor, similar to Katase, both of them having their new Katana's sheathed at their hips.

"So... With us leeching off your ability all we have to do is fight to get stronger right?" Katase asked, "What are we fighting?"

"Zombies." I said, getting looks of wide eyed shock from the two, "Shade's are getting too weak and, no offense, you two can't fight against the boss of that dungeon."

"And you expect us to fight the 'Boss' of a zombie Dungeon?" Katase asked.

"Well if we do encounter the Boss, I have a pretty good idea of what it may be." I said, "I'm not the first to be born with the Gamer and the Zombie Dungeon Boss is almost always the same creature."

"What creature is it?" Murayama asked as I opened the Dungeon.

"Legion." I said as my sanctuary dissolved into a series of city ruins, "A massive zombie made up of other zombies, big and strong, but slow as crap so you two can gain some distance while I pulled out my guns and start shooting." With that I pulled The Defiler out of my inventory and swung it onto my shoulder.

"Why not use that gun you took out that Stray with?" Murayama asked as the first Zombie's shambled into view, causing her to turn green for a moment as the Zombie leading the pack was that of a woman who had her spine poking out of her stomach.

"That was a gun loaded with Holy Water bullets, and as I plan on becoming a Devil soon-ish, that's not gonna be easy ammo to get." I said summoning my own Zombies (Which were all wearing red in contrast to the yellow and blue the other were wearing), "Plus, it's limited ammo, just ask any Resident Evil player when the get the Magnum, we're stingy about using ammo that is a potential instakill."

"Wait!" Katase shouted as she killed off a zombie that came up behind her, "YOU plan on joining the Devils!? Why!?"

"You don't seem like any kind of sinful person." Murayama added as she swallowed down her bile before joining the attack.

"Well for starters, I'm basically a marked man due to my first Stray Devil kill!" I shouted slamming my weapon into a zombie, "Sure the Yokai could offer me protection and all that, but Ri-RRRRAGGGH!" I shouted, cutting off my calling out Rias on her name, I don't want Murayama and Katase learning the names of the Devils in charge of Kuoh if they don't need to, "But the Devil in charge of the territory is in trouble, I could see it in their eyes. Did some interrogating and found out what the problem is, she's in an arranged marriage with one of the worst kinds of people."

"A pervert like that perverted trio?" The two asked in perfect sync as the impaled the same zombie in the head, right before one of my zombies grabbed one that was coming up behind the duo.

"Well, yeah he's a pervert alright." I said making an upward swing with my weapon, "I managed look into it thanks to my Shades and got a name though, Riser Phenex." Okay that part was a lie, I knew from canon, but I can't exactly say that now can I?

"Like the ever-reviving bird?" Murayama asked.

"No, Phenex of the Ars Geotia." I corrected as I sent one zombie's head flying, "Similar abilities, but one is demonic, one is just pure fire and wind."

"So this Riser Phenex is a Pervert?" Katase asked as she cut down another Zombie, I idly notice she and Murayama were now both level 17, a seven level gain, "What makes him worse than the Perverted trio?"

"His ego." I said, "I don't have all the details since the co-controller of the area returned so quick, but I did figure out he's got a full Peerage of fifteen women, almost all of which he is confirmed to have sexual relations with. The devil controlling Kuoh would be nothing more than a trophy wife to him- Add to the fact he can regenerate and compared to the power I've seen of the devil in control- Whoa!" I shouted as a Zombie grabbed me from behind and bit me, which made me thankful my I.D. told me when I first opened this dungeon that there is no Zombie Virus if I were to get bitten, so I didn't have to worry about becoming a Zombie.

Seriously if every game that had zombies in it had a mechanic that basically killed the player when they were bit, no one would like it. That game Zombi U made it and interesting mechanic, but flopped it with the fact you had to get halfway through the game before you ever had a way to fight back against getting grabbed.

Annoyed at the fact it took 36 HP from me, I threw myself backward, smashing the zombie's head against the concrete.

"What about the Devil in charge?" Murayama asked as I noticed the Zombies were getting thinner, save for mine... No wait, I was loosing zombie's too.

"She's powerful, but her reserves are low and she only uses her special attack." I said getting back up and smashing a Zombie away, "She can handle a short battle easily, but a long and drawn out battle is her Achilles Heel."

"And if Riser has the same abilities as the bird his clan is names for..." Katase realized as she cut down one last Zombie.

"It will become a long fight." Murayama finished looking around, "Where are the rest of the zombies?"

 **[Warning! Boss approaching!]**

 **[Boss Appearance OST: Persona Q- Equilibrium]**

"Uh oh." I muttered putting Defiler away and pulling out my Shade Revolver and a regular one, "Get to cover, it's boss time."

"No way." Murayama said, "You helped us, we're helping you now."

"I'm not going to run away from this." Katase added.

"In that case take these." I said holding out Chocochomp bars, "These should heal you if you get hurt."

Murayama and Katase took two bars each as a swarm of Zombies arrived, piling onto each other as they slowly but surely began to form a massive ball that slowly began to shape into a curled up humanoid, which eventually stood up to a four story tall creature.

 **[He Is Many For He is]**

 **[Legion]**

 **[Level 40]**

 **[HP 20,000/20,000]**

 **[MP 0/0]**

"This might have been a bad idea... He's a Damage Sponge boss." I muttered as I put one of my revolvers away and set Muramasa on my hip.

Legion's roar started the battle.

 **[I.D. Boss OST: Shantae Half Genie Hero- Boss theme]**

"Okay you two go far around back, I'll keep his attention!" I shouted taking aim with my regular revolver and fired, hitting the head of the creature.

I did 43 damage to the massive monster.

Okay doing some quick, if rough as hell, math that would mean...

I gotta shoot this guy over 400 times!

"Son of a-" I muttered as I fired the rest of the rounds of my revolver into it and put it away, which in total dealt 225 damage and drew Muramasa and rushed in.

Legion raised it's fist and threw it at me, however it was a slow punch that I simply jumped back to avoid, though the force of the fists impact knocked me over due to the combines quake and wind.

I got back up quickly and ran at the hand and slashed at it, getting in three slashes before the hand pulled away, leaving behind a total of 184 damage.

Once the hand had lifted enough it came back down in a sweeping motion, which I threw myself to the ground to avoid before getting up to continue my charge. Pretty soon Legion raised it's foot to stomp on me, which I jumped to the side to avoid, thankfully far enough out of the way to avoid the wind. After I got back up I began to focus my slashes on the other foot, getting in about five slashes, dealing a total of 347 damage before it raised it raised it's foot slightly and kicked me.

Naturally loosing 143 damage and being sent flying made me want to do a quick stat check.

 **[Vincent Lane- Lvl 25]**

 **[HP: 289/468]**

 **[MP: 370/370]**

"Okay." I grunted getting back up and pulling out a Chocochomp Bar and chomped it down returning to full HP and looked at Legion, "So maybe I shouldn't act like this is Dark Souls. I'll treat it as..."

I grinned as I charged forward again, this time when Legion threw it's fist at me I was ready, I jumped and stabbed Muramasa into the creature as it's fist slammed down on the ground, dealing 77 damage as I hung onto the blade, grabbing one of the zombies that made up the fist and jumped up, pulling my blade out I leaped upwards and dug my blade higher up the fist, dealing another 80 damage.

'This might actually be more effective than I thought.' I thought as I grinned.

Repeating this tactic I found myself on Legion's shoulder, having dealt a grand total of 942 damage in my climb and I raised my blade and pulled out my Model 1887 when I noticed it's health go down by another 112, glancing down I noticed Murayama and Katase had stabbed Legion in the heel.

This resulted in two things, first a collection of Zombies fell off Legion, second was Legion roaring in pain, which admittedly, nearly threw me off the creatures shoulder.

"Nice one!" I shouted to the duo as my Zombies finally reached Legion and were trying to bite it's foot off before they got kicked a mile away and died.

then another set of zombies showed up and ignored Murayama and Katase and began to climb up Legion... Which gained 50 HP when one of the Zombies settled in at the heel.

"It's healing!" I shouted, "Kill the zombie's before they reach Legion!" Seriously Damage Sponge Bosses are annoying enough, give them a healing ability and then they are my #1 most hated boss type.

I impaled Muramasa into Legion's neck and held it there, dealing 84 damage and aimed my 1887 at the creature, the first shot did a beautiful 143 damage, You gotta love the shotguns and how ridiculously powerful they are a close range. I fired the remaining 4 shots into the creature, dealing a massive 783 damage to the creature before I had to put it away to reload.

"Katase!" I head Murayama shout, causing me to look down to see that Katase had been kick away, followed quickly by Murayama.

"Girls!" I shouted in panic, pulling out Muramasa I jumped off Legion's shoulder onto it's back, where Murayama and Katase had been launched, the health bars they had in my vision were blinking red, but they were still alive thankfully. After I jumped off Legion I turned around and dug Muramasa into is shoulder, causing it to groan as I dealt 79 damage to it, that number was quickly replaced by an ever growing number as I let gravity pull me to the earth, Muramasa cutting into Legion as I descended.

While I was doing that I was sending out my Sniper Puppet, as well as as MANY Shades as I could to cut down the massing swarm of Zombies trying to climb Legion.

Once I reached the ground I gave Muramasa a twist before pulling it out of Legion, dealing a grand total of 869 damage during my descent.

Rushing toward the building Murayama and Katase had crashed into I saw them slowly eating the Chocochomp bars I gave them, their nice new Katana's broken on the ground.

"Shit, are you two okay?" I asked, "Scratch that dumb as shit question." I added shaking my head as the two finished off the bars, "I'm sorry, I underestimate Legion and overestimated how much damage we could do to it. Go find someplace to hide, I don't want you two dying here."

"No way." Katase said getting up and grabbing her broken Katana, "I'm going to get stronger, that way Murayama and I can protect each other if one of those Stray Devils attack us."

"I'm not giving up either." Murayama said picking her broken weapon up, "If I ran away from this I'd never be able to look at anyone in the Kendo Club in the eyes again!"

With that the two raised their weapons, despite the sweat on their brows, ready to charge back at Legion.

Right then two zombies shuffled into the building we were in and the Kendo duo charged forward, right before their weapons reached the Zombie's necks the broken Katana's flashed.

The Zombie heads rolled as Murayama and Katase held brand new katana's in their hands.

"What is..." Murayama asked, "It feels, dark, yet comfortable..."

"It's so... light." Katase said, "It feels like a part of me almost."

I used Observe on the blade in Murayama's hand.

 **[Sword Birth Katana]**

My eye's went wide as I looked at Katase's weapon.

 **[Blade Blacksmith Katana]**

I was dumbfounded at the SHEER ODDS! I know for a fact that there are multiples of some Sacred Gears, due to both Kiba and Jeanne having Blade Blacksmith, which also taught me that some people can have two Sacred Gears.

But the sheer odds that not only do both Murayama and Katase have Sacred Gears, but that they are BOTH sword type Sacred Gears that parallel each other.

Murayama and Katase probably parallel each other too, I'll need to get to know them better, if individually for best effect.

"Sacred Gears... Both of you have one!" I shouted in shock.

"Wait, these are Sacred Gears!?" The duo shouted.

"Murayama, you've got Sword Birth, you can create Demonic swords based on your imagination and power. Katase you've got Blade Blacksmith, same thing but with Holy Swords." I shouted standing back up and running up to them. Then I realized I'm gonna need to return to my Sanctuary before I head to the real world.

Murayama and Katase looked at the weapon in their hands, Murayama closed her eyes for a moment before her weapon flashed and was suddenly a katana made of fire, when she opened her eyes she grinned.

"Now you both have something against these Zombies." I said, that's when Katase held out her hand and created another katana in her hands, though from the sweat on her head it pushed her to her limits.

"H-here." Katase said, "A H-Holy sword might... B-better than that one."

I nodded and took the katana, simple looking but I could feel it's holy energy, so I sheathed Muramasa and put it in my inventory before we returned to the fight.

"Only attack Legion when you've got a mile wide opening!" I shouted, "Other than that help my Shades with the zombies!"

Returning to the fight I noticed Legion was down to 9864 HP, my Sniper Puppet and Shade's doing some damn good chip Damage.

Once I reached Legion's heel, as it was focused on trying to take down my Sniper Pupper, I unleashed a Power Thrust into it's heel, dealing a magnificent 412 damage to the creature.

'Note to self, put a light element shard into a sword.' I thought with a grin as Legion buckled down to it's knee's.

I unleashed a Power Slash on the down creature, dealing another 419 damage, followed by Katase jumping in and stabbing it in the knee for 122 damage, Murayama jumping in with a stab to it's calf for 89 damage.

"Here we go!" I shouted jumping up and stabbing my sword into it's upper heel, dealing 200 damage, then began my climb again, once I reached it's back I had dealt a total of 4682 damage, with Murayama and Katase dealing another 3574 damage during that time, leaving Legion with only 566 HP left.

"Adios ya big ugly bastard!" I shouted letting gravity pull my back down with the sword cutting through it again.

When Legion's HP hit zero it lurched back sharply, throwing me off it's back and to the ground, where I was caught by my Spectre, didn't notice I had released him.

"Thanks." I said with a smirk as it set me down.

 **[OST End]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 26]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 27]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 28]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 29]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 30]**

Legion roared out in agony as it leaned backwards, resulting in all of us running out of it's crashing zone.

As it's back reached it's furthest arch the monster began to fall apart as the zombies dissolved mid fall, half of Legion never hit the ground as the Loot Orb appeared in the empty space.

"We did it?" Katase asked as she fell to her knee's, he holy weapons vanishing as she did.

"We did." I said picking up the Loot Orb.

 **[Loot Orb Opened, you received-]**

 **[40,000 Yen]**

 **[100 Zombie Flesh]**

 **[1 Legion's Heart]**

 **[20 Zombie Spirits]**

 **[Bracer of Legion]**

 **[5 Element Shards (Darkness)**

I ignored what the Bracer of Legion did and ran over to Katase and lifted her onto my shoulder, Murayama didn't look any better and I immediately pulled the two back into my Sanctuary after my Spirits were dismissed.

[]

Murayama and Katase were currently resting on a bed in one of the guest rooms as I sat on a chair in the corner.

"Are you two sure you don't need anything?" I asked concerned for the two.

"We sure." Katase said with a huff, "Just... A little rest."

I hung my head low "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have brought you into this." I said, "Instead of protecting you I may have just put you in more danger."

"Our Sacred Gears." Murayama said with sigh, "Now we're on the watch list of Devils and who knows what else the moment we step out of here."

"Personally I'm amazed it slipped by so..." I muttered before I realized something, "Unless... Heh, Issei actually saved you two."

"What!?" Murayama and Katase shouted, lurching out of their beds so fast I was almost fooled into thinking they had recovered.

"How in the name of god did that PERVERTED BEAST save us!?" Katase shouted.

"Issei's on a Devil's watch list because he apparently has a powerful Sacred Gear." I started, "And because he's trying to peep on you so often and you're beating him down so often, whenever a Devil is near you, Issei is near you and his Sacred Gear's aura is overpowering yours, hiding them."

Murayama and Katase looked at each other.

"I am not thanking him." Katase said.

"I won't directly thank him." Murayama said, "But I will go a slight bit easier on him next time they peep."

I sighed and discreetly equipped a cup, "Right now however both your Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith are awakened, one might cover the other but I doubt Issei's gear will cover either of them, but I do have a solution that will cover them so long as you wear it." I said before holding up my hands, "Promise me you'll hear me out before doing anything. Please."

Murayama and Katase looked at each other before looking back at me, "What is it?" Murayama asked.

"I'm... Gonna need to borrow your panties." I said holding up my hands, noticing the rage building in their eyes I quickly continued, "I'm step out of the room. you slide your panties under the door, and I will use the Shade Cloth I have to create some panties for you two that will conceal your Sacred Gears."

"Why our panties then!?" Katase shouted.

"It's the simplest thing I could think of that you could hide underneath your uniforms." I said, "Plus I need to make a lot of it and you two need to make it home before dark before suspicion rises."

Katase and Murayama glared at me before sighing.

"Fine... Out of the room." Katase said, "You'd better not sniff them."

"OI!" I shouted making for the door, "I'm not a pervert! I may be an asshole when I want to, and I may have some moments of insanity, and I may have teenage male hormones running through me- But I'm not a pervert that sniffs panties! I'd put inching power in them and laugh at the discomfort the wearer is having as I relish in revenge. Relax I won't do that to you though."

With that I shut the door and began waiting... While also checking out my new Bracer of Legion

 **[Bracer of Legion]**

 **[Effect: Increase Attack Power and Defense for every ally within range that is NOT a Spirit.]**

"Dang... This is actually pretty nice." I said with a grin, granted Rias's peerage may be small, but all my allies could easily make this Bracer really powerful.

Then a pink pair and a white pair of panties slid under the door.

"Time to get to work." I said picking up the pairs and holding them away from me as a I went toward my workshop, "Hopefully I can get a weeks worth done quickly."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Yes, I gave Murayama and Katase Sacred Gears. After all it is canon that multiple of one Sacred Gear can exist at the same time, except for obviously the Longinus and any Sacred Gear that has a creatures sentience and consciousness sealed inside it.**

 **Honestly the only reason they don't do this more is because let's be honest, why reuse a Sacred Gear with a new guy when you can think up a brand new one?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay folks so... I'm out of filler.**

 **I honest to Amateratsu, cannot think of any more actual filler, so this is pretty much gonna be a chapter of fill ins for minimal stuff, some plot idea's I had, a couple of weapons and armor idea's, and then the first day of Kouh.**

 **So with that warning set in place, enjoy the chapter my fellow... Whatever the hell you people are because I'm sure at least one of you isn't human.**

 **[[]]**

The remaining weeks before school started went by rather fast to be honest, and after Murayama and Katase discovering their Sacred Gears... Which also got me subsequently wondering who else in the world might hold similar Sacred Gears... And how many work under Cao Cao and the Hero Faction...

Just thinking of that bastard is enough to tick me off lately considering how close I've been getting to Yasaka lately...

Speaking of Yasaka, I actually have been pretty close to her over the few weeks, heck I've actually be initiating the kissing lately when she came over... Which is actually often enough that I'm ninety nine percent sure she shouldn't be slipping out this often.

Although I did learn a few things about Yokai while during one of my conversations with her.

[]

"So..." I asked as I rested my head on Yasaka's tails... Shut up their soft and fluffy! "I've been meaning to ask but... Who is Kunou's father anyway? What Kitsune would ever leave you?"

Yasaka just chuckled, "What makes you think he was a Kitsune?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Kunou, who was asleep on Yasaka's lap, "But... My ability is registering her as just Kitsune, not a Kitsune Hybrid."

Yasaka simply chuckled, "Well considering the percentage of Yokai that is female, you'd be pretty hard pressed to find an actual full blooded Species." Yasaka explained, "You see, Yokai have a rather peculiar gene in their bodies, it's been referred to as the 'Assimilation gene'. Any member of the Yokai have the unique gene in their bodies to purge away hybridization, for instance, Kunou's father was actually human, but while in my womb Kunou's body was overwriting the human DNA of her father, turning it to that of pure Kitsune. The reason we have this gene is because the first Yokai were mostly spirit creatures possessing a form from this world an molding it into the shape we wanted, which more often than not was that of a woman."

"So would that mean if Kuroka had any children they'd be Pure Nekoshou?" I asked.

"Yep." Yasaka said, "It won't purge the Devil blood inside them though, but it would overwrite them, giving her children the same power they would have had if they were Devils, as well as whatever else their father might have been."

"Okay I'll admit, that's actually a scary thought." I said, seriously, canon Kuroka's idea to have a child with a Dragon is actually one that would not only revive her race, but give them the power of a dragon without the weakness to Dragon Slayers.

Now that's some terrifying shit right there... And is kinda making me wonder why she's fallen for me now. Sure the Gamer ability is a completely broken ability, but it's not something that passes down to the next generation... Is it? Well I guess is just one of those things that needs to be found out through time.

"However..." Yasaka added, "There is still the rare chance that the childs body doesn't overwrite the other half, sure a Kitsune could give birth to a Nekomata- Assuming she somehow found a male Nekomata, but there would always be the ever so slim chance of the child being born a cross of Kitsune and Nekomata. In that aspect there is the rare chance of a Yokai being born with a Sacred Gear."

"That'd require a metric shit load of luck though." I said with a chuckle, "You'd not only have to roll the genetic lottery for being a Hybrid species, but you'd also have to roll the spiritual lottery for a Sacred Gear. Honestly any Yokai born with a Sacred Gear I'd direct them to the nearest lottery ticket, they've got the luck for it."

Yasaka just chuckled at that, "I suppose so." She said as she set her shoulder against mine, which in turn trigger me to lock lips with her for a moment, "It's not gonna be much longer before I can hold myself back if you keep that up." She teased.

"Well I'd better be prepared for that." I admitted, "Though I don't want to be a father just yet."

[]

"Wonder how Yasaka's doing right now?" I muttered to myself as I started to fill my new school bag.

[Kyoto: Yasaka's room]

"Yasaka..." A woman said lowly, "You've been slipping out of Kyoto quite often lately... Explain."

Yasaka could barely make eye contact with the woman.

Tall and beautiful would be the simplest way to describe her, but that's being lazy. This woman was almost seven feet tall with long flowing snow white hair that blended in with her pale, yet still healthy and flawless looking skin, she was wearing a white kimono with red floral patterns across it with the kanji for 'Sun' printed on her back in the same red, her bust was massive (Out sizing Akeno's), and yet was perfectly covered by the size of the kimono.

The woman had a sweet, soft, and motherly smile on her face most of the time, yet at the moment her face was that of a stern mothers, ready to scold her child. It didn't help that she was currently patting a closed fan on her hand.

"I'm sorry milady." Yasaka whimpered to the woman, "But... I... Found someone."

The woman blinked at Yasaka's word and her whole mood shifted, "Oh? Tell me... A young man... Or did you switch teams?" The woman asked.

Yasaka blushed as she KNEW the woman in question had glanced at her breasts when she said that, "It's a human man... He's seventeen, not even out of Highschool."

"Oooooh..." The woman said with a grin, "You're really quite the Milf then."

Yasaka groaned, she hated it when the woman in front of her got like this, "He's that Human that slew the Stray Devil's with no Holy Weapons of Sacred Gear." Yasaka said, "Though at the moment he has Muramasa in his hands, but he limit's his use of it."

The woman sighed at the name of the Demonic Sword, "Another wielder of that sword has captured your heart..." The woman said, "Still, what did this man do to win your heart hmm?"

"He... He protected Kunou, he even praises her." Yasaka said, 'Even though she's crushes his pride as a gamer.' She thought afterwards, still getting a chuckle out of seeing Vincent mentally shut down when Kunou picks up one of his games for the first time and completely crushes it.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And where does he live?" The woman asked.

"Lady Amateratsu please..." Yasaka begged.

[Vincent's P.O.V.]

Shaking my head at the thoughts of Yasaka for the moment I made sure to check my inventory for my newest equipment, which I was glad to have.

 **[Mirror's Edge]**

 **[A Handmade single edge sword crafted by Vincent Lane, this sword was made by imprinting shards of a broken mirror into a mid forged sword. Thanks to the mirror this weapon can redirect and reflect magical attacks... Assuming of course you actually block the attack with the sword.]**

My reason for making this weapon? Well to be honest, I'd just love to smack something magical with this weapon and return it to the sender... Sure I could use a shield for the same effect but to be honest I never really hid behind a shield when I play games, I just didn't like using them unless they were actual weapons.

My next item.

 **[Steel Cestus]**

 **[A Pair of plated gloves that are used in brutal hand to hand combat. These Steel ones have small spikes on the knuckles to draw blood.**

Not that I mind Koneko's normal battle gloves, but there's a clear difference in metal, or whatever's in those things, hidden under leather, and spiked steel.

 **[Iron Bastard Sword]**

 **[An iron sword too big to be called a longsword, but too light to be a Greatsword... truly a bastard in the sword family]**

For Kiba, I doubt he's actually used a bastard sword, nor do many people actually realize the things, just thinking it's just another sword among greatsword types (And Video Games don't help) I figured I might get one for Kiba to train with, without draining his energy to summon, that way he can get used to heavier weapons slowly, going straight from a one handed weapon to two handed isn't an easy change.

As for Rias and Akeno... Those two I can't help at the moment... Mainly because those two rely so much on magic I can't do much to help them at the moment.

Shaking my head I thought about Raynare as I walked to school.

I had spent a large amount of time with her, more often each after each visit even... Heck I even caught her blushing a few times... Though whether or not they were real I couldn't say.

In canon I know for a fact she 1) Got a crush on Azazel, and 2) Does not seem to enjoy the conventional date, whether its because she isn't human or she's done so many of them working under that warmonger... Then there's her rather cruel disposition, which in turn ended up giving Issei some PTSD and made it REALLY difficult for him to return the affection of SIX women who strip for him on a regular basis, one of which is his childhood friend turned Angel.

Still she seemed to rather enjoy playing Doom 2016. Not that I blame her, great game, but it burned out its stuff a little too quickly and the constant fighting lacked any form of breakup near the end of the game, still its a wonderful destressor.

As for Murayama and Katase... I hadn't spent as much time with them as I'd like, but when I did manage to spend some time with the Kendo Duo I learned that they were working pretty hard on their Sacred Gear, while thanking me for the excessive amount of Shade undergarment. Personally I don't really care how they view it, this is a world where woman lose half their clothes when they take a big hit yet men barely get their shirts untucked... Plus the moment Issei develops his Dress Break...

A Good tactic I'll admit, unfortunately, its something that's really freaking effective considering just how many women are in the Supernatural world, and given the fact that most woman in the worlds have a little something called modesty... Give a perv power and he'll ruin that.

Seriously Issei's 'Pervert Magic' is a wildcard in magic classes, outside of Wind in the common magic triangle of Fire, Ice and Lightning, completely ineffective against males (For Issei at least) but can cripple the tactics and plans of any woman, its honestly something I don't know whether to prevent or let happen... Though that does beg the question if Succubi/Incubi have actually created spells for that themselves? Actually I'm surprised they haven't appeared yet.

'Bad brain, focus back on what you've learned of the Kendo Duo!' I thought shaking my head.

Right, those two. Well, when I did have to privilege to see the two train I noticed something, they used their Sacred Gears to support each other.

When Murayama pulled out a sword of Fire, Katase formed a Wind weapon to empower the flames.

Water was joined with Lightning. Ice was boosted by either water or wind... Basically together those two could really deal some damage. However at the moment it takes a lot out of them to create the elemented weapons so they don't pull those out often. Still they are pretty good, not sure how they'd fair against an actual supernatural being, excluding Kiba being a nice guy and going easy on them of course.

I was pulled out of my thought when I heard a voice.

"Ah, it's nice to see you Vincent." Sona said as she stood by the gates, "Glad to see you're early."

I blinked, 'Early?' I thought, "How fast did I walk while I was in thought?" I muttered to myself.

[Amateratsu's P.O.V.]

Concealing myself the moment I entered Kuoh Academy, I was determined to study this Vincent character as much as-

'Dear father look at the rack on that woman!' I thought as I looked at a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon, 'Geez, are those the Fallen Genes or the human ones at work there?'

I shook my head, I will NOT let the entire supernatural world know that I'm a bisexual pervert, I'm one of the top ten strongest beings in the world for fathers sake!

Returning to my focus I spotted the man Yasaka described to me.

'There he is... Well he looks calm for a Muramasa wielder...' I thought, but this is something that would require-

"Shit!" A woman shouted, "My He- Manga project!"

A sheet of paper flew onto the bush I was hiding in, behind me so I couldn't see it... On the other hand, I got a nice look into the cleavage of the girl whose breasts pushed into bush to grab the sheet.

'H-How!? She's completely human!' I thought drooling at the cleavage in front of me.

[Vincents P.O.V.]

"Class." My teacher called from the other side of the door, "We have a new student coming in from America, he transferred over the break so please help him in anyway you can, you can come in now!"

Stepping into the room I slowly walked to the door, idly double checking my uniform, everything was there except the ribbon.

Seriously unless it gives me the ability to resist every ailment I will never wear a ribbon... EVER! Well, unless I need to use it as a bandage for some reason.

"Hello!" I said, "My name is Vincent Lane, I'll be in your care." With that I bowed.

"Hey Vincent!" Issei called out waving to me.

"How does the pervert know the transfer?" One woman asked.

"Is he a pervert too?" Another woman asked.

"I hope not, he's pretty handsome looking." A third said... Well shit, thats not a good sign

"Howdy neighbor." I said to Issei, "Remember keep the perversion to a minimum around me or else." I warned.

This got a new murmur to spread across the room, this one of relief that I wasn't a pervert and that I was actually Issei's neighbor.

"N-No promises." Issei admitted, "I won't drag you into anything... BUT I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON BECOMING HAREM KING!" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs.

The whole room was silent as the women, and a few men, silently groaned at Issei, I guess this happens a lot.

"Good luck with that." I deadpanned, "Especially when someone finally has enough and chops 'em off."

"I like this guy already." I heard Kiriyuu say with a chuckle.

'Oh dear lord.' I mentally groaned, looking at the braided brunette female pervert of Kuoh, and judging from her gaze... She's already scanning my junk.

"There's an open seat behind Issei." The teacher said.

"Good." I said grinned, "Great angle to kick Issei's ass if he's get too rowdy around me."

The cheer I got from the women in the room was deafening as I passed Issei.

"Relax, just keep it quite and we'll be fine Issei. " I whispered, "Besides, I treat my good friends like this as well."

"You're an asshole." Issei grumbled.

"Any gamer worth his salt has that side." I grinned, "Especially one like me who works with trickery."

[Amateratsu's P.O.V.]

'By my father breath...' I thought as I snuck around the edge of the school building looking for Vincent in one of the classrooms, 'How do ALL of these women have such abundance? Gaah it's so magnificent, I love it... And I hate it too! If I'm caught staring at all these women my reputation will be shot! I'll be lumped in as a pervert alongside Odin!'

Peeking into one of the rooms I quickly ducked back down.

'Art room.' I thought, 'I don't think nude modelling is supposed to be allowed in school though.'

[Vincent's P.O.V.]

The day passed rather quietly... Is what I really, really wish I could say.

Word spread of me during lunch, from what I've gathered based on what people are saying I've learned that the top things people were commenting to me about were as follows.

I'm an American, so the guys are going to try to figure out if I'm one of those fat stereotypes. For the record, I'm not- I'm actually the other stereotype: Crazy as shit when the times comes.

Next was that I was Issei's neighbor and was working toward deperverting the guy. Then again when I did meet up with Issei one time before school began I basically warned him I'd cut his junk off if he held too little self control in my presence. Heck I already had a few sessions with Issei to control his pervertedness. Even Issei isn't dumb enough to play Monster Hunter with his avatar in her underwear... Kind of the reason I've still yet to do those Deviljho hunts that tell me all I can bring are my weapons.

Third... I was a hero? The hell?

I quickly went to find Murayama and Katase when I started hearing that.

"About that..." Murayama said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the front doors of the school building, where I saw a crowd of student females gathered around a familiar figure that has actually come to scare me a little.

"Vincent is such an awesome guy!" Misha, the young daywalker was wearing the Academt Uniform, "He was so amazing beating up those thugs that were blackmailing me for working with them, he took out so many and so far apart all of us who weren't willing to stay managed to escape. He's even letting me stay with him since I don't have anywhere else to go!"

I stared silently at the scene before turning around, "I'm gonna meet up with the one's in charge." I said, "The, special people, in charge."

"Why?" Katase asked, "Are you planning on joining them?"

"Not yet." I said shaking my head, "I've got some stuff to drop off." Then I noticed one of the girls turning around and quickly dove into a bush.

Fan girls are vicious, that's what I've learned in the last 10 minutes I've had them.

[]

Reaching the club I knocked on the door, then hugged the wall.

Thankfully the door opened and Koneko peered out, noticing me in an instant, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Misha got me fan girls." I deadpanned.

Koneko blinked before grabbing my arm, "In." she said pulling me inside the building and shutting the door, "Why are you here?"

I smiled, I honestly love Koneko's blunt approach to conversation, I get the most smiles out of it. "Think you could tell Rias that I'm not going to join her peerage just yet? I want to adjust to school life first before I start having to mix in all my devil work." I said.

"Sure." Koneko said nodding.

"Also." I said reaching into my inventory and pulling out the Cestus and Bastard sword, "For you and Kiba."

"Great." Koneko taking the Cestus and putting them on, "Great fit." She added before taking the Bastard Sword, "Lighter than I thought."

"That's a bastard sword for you." I said chuckling, "You're friend wanted me to tell you she's gonna be out of town for a few days so you won't be spending time with her for a while."

And thus I saw Koneko's sad face, which looked like that of a kicked kitten, "Thanks for letting me know." She said before opening the door and peeking out, "It's clear."

"Thanks but..." I said opening the nearest window, "I'm not taking chances." And with that I preformed an unnessicarily epic dive out the window and into a bush.

I lost 10 HP getting jabbed by all the branches.

[]

"Hey!" I heard a mans voice from behind me as I entered my next class, thus I turned around to see the nerdy looking Motohama and the bald headed Matsuda.

"You're two the perverted Trio right? Issei's friends?" I asked, getting a surprising blink from the two.

"Yeah." Matsuda asked.

"Where's my neighbor anyway?" I asked, just wanna call it now, nurses office.

"He's on the can." Motohama said before getting in my face, "But what the hell is up with you!? You show up out of nowhere, already got a girl living with you that you ain't related to, and now you've got as big a following as that jerk Kiba!"

I'm gonna be honest, I looked out the window and toward the ground. We're on the second floor right now, and someone has ever so conveniently racked up some leaves just out the window.

They can survive this right?

I opened the window and stepped aside, "I hear you can get a clear view of the tennis court from here." I said.

"WHAT!? Motohama and Matsuda shouted, knowing full well that means a new spying spot for their perverted antics so long as they bring a pair of binoculars... If I wasn't lying out my ass.

The girls all looked at me confused before I grinned as the two boys leaned out the window, I got behind them and lifted my foot.

"Idiots." I said before shoving the two out the window, checking on them to make sure they were alive (Which they were.) and then shutting the window, then I sat back down in my seat, "There we go, the air is much cleaner now."

Gotta admit, the applause was kind of enjoyable, and it cut off when Issei entered the room.

"Hey Vincent, where are Motohama and Matsuda?" He asked me.

"Took a trip?" I asked with a shrug, getting a few snickers from the rest of the class.

[]

The day ended without much more incident... Well, there was the army of fan girls waiting by the front gate. Maybe booting out a pair of perverts was not something that would help my reputation in a way that would not keep me from being swarmed.

"Waiting for the fan girls to leave?" Kiba asked me as he stepped next to me.

I shook me head, "Nah, I've the the perfect way to move them." I said clearing my throat. "Hey, I heard the Perverted Trio was by the Kendo Club again." I said rather loudly, and just like I predicted, the group swarmed away, picking up sticks or pulling out books, ready to beat perverts to submission.

"That was... Easier than I thought it was." I admitted.

"Most girls here would like nothing more that to beat those three into oblivion." Kiba said, "Still, it was nice meeting you again without that... Thing around. Glad it's dead though."

"Doubt it." I said as we stepped out of the school gates, "Things don't just regenerate and mutate only to die off second later with a smirk on its face."

"I think those were just the teeth." Kiba reminded me.

"Whatever." I said, "Point is, keep an eye out for this thing. Find anything on the name Alice yet in the Supernatural?"

"Not really." Kiba said, "Alice is a fairly common name among devil families. The most notable is the presumed dead Alice Naberius."

'It is about her.' I thought, then I notice Kiba and I were about to go in different directions, "I guess this is where we go our separate ways for today."

"I guess so." Kiba said smiling, "See you tomorrow."

"Later!" I called as I walked off.

Reaching my house I was actually surpised.

For starters, Misha was not in the house, and Kuroka was still doing something for Vali, but Yasaka sure was, and Kunou was there too. The latter playing Parasite Eve.

Dammit Square, why can't you make games like this anymore? Final Fantasy 15 didn't even feel like a Final Fantasy game dammit it felt like a Kingdom Hearts game.

"Hello Vincent~" Yasaka purred before pulling me into a hug.

"Yasaka... Didn't you tell me a little while ago that you were slipping out of Kuoh too often?" I asked.

"True..." Yasaka said, "But I got permission this time."

"From who?" I asked as I stepped into the living room.

"The Sun Goddess." Yasaka said with a grin.

I nodded, after all I doubt any other member of the Yokai would deny permission from a goddess... Wait.

"You got permission to come here from Amateratsu?" I asked.

Yasaka nodded, "She let me come here, saying she'd check on you to see if you weren't someone that would be dangerous to be around my daughter." Yasaka said, "Though I think I'm a good enough judge of character to figure out that myself."

"Amateratsu was at Kuoh?" I asked, "I didn't see anyone out of character... What did she look like?"

[Kuoh Academy: Amateratsu's P.O.V.]

'Those idiots.' I thought as I grinned at what I was seeing, 'You've got to be quite when using one of these.'

I was staring at, but not through a peephole into the Kendo Club, and judging from the three idiot boys it must be for the girls locker room.

'Next time I visit I am definitely using this.' I thought with a smirk on my face, 'I just have to time it so the Devil's aren't around.. Is that a tennis team over there?'

I can spy on Vincent tomorrow, after I've... done an examination to ensure the Devils I'm letting control this town haven't done anything to the townsfolk.

[Vincent's P.O.V.]

"Nope. Didn't see her." I admitted.

Yasaka hummed in thought, "She must think you're okay then, because she didn't incinerate you." Yasaka said, "Now come on, I've made some food for us all."

Why do I have this feeling that's not the case?

[]

Later that night I had switched to a pair of pajama's and was entering my bedroom while I froze at the door.

Lying in my bed was Yasaka, stark naked, her tails covering her private area's. Something that hasn't happened since I fought Carmilla's vampires.

"Oh Vincent~" Yasaka purred, a lewd smirk on her face, "Come join me~ You'll love it~"

I don't think I'll be a virgin tomorrow.

 **[[]]**

 **That's the chapter folks, I'll try my best to write a lemon that will go along side this chapter and release it on Ao3. My original plan was to release it at the same time as this chapter, but I've procrastinated this chapter too much as it is.**

 **But I will try my best to write a lemon for this chapter... Assuming I don't get too distracted.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welp... There is no lemon just yet folks... I'm still not quite comfortable writing those just yet to be honest.**

 **So before I head to Dragon*Con in 3 days I decided I might as well get this out for you all to enjoy as this will be the last work I post on this site before I head out to Atlanta Georgia.**

 **Now one more thing, I have recently downloaded SMT Liberation on my Phone (And am planning on deleting FE:Heroes when I run out of memory space on it- the damn game is just too big and with the story taking a month to update it's just not worth it anymore)**

 **As such I am placing my Friend Code on this site to help get me some friends so here it is.**

 **KQD8364S**

 **Now then, time for the morning after Yasaka pounced on our american hero.**

 **[[]]**

'Note to self.' I thought waking up a little dizzy, 'The lack of a stamina bar, thus giving me infinite stamina, will lead to a long night in bed.'

Taking a look around my surroundings, I first noticed Yasaka was still on top of me... And I could feel I was still inside her. Second was that she was cocooning me in her tails, with zero intent on letting me free until she was awake.

Third was that Kunuo was staring directly at our faces.

"Morning." I said rather dumbly, blinking in surprise that Kunuo wasn't really freaking out at the sight... unless she's just really good at hiding it.

"So you an mom finally made it official?" Kunuo asked tilting her head.

"You are surprisingly calm about this." I said, "But... Yeah I think this makes it official."

Kunuo's smile turned into a wide grin, "Then I guess that makes you my dad then." She said grinning.

 **[You've unlocked a new Title: Adoptive Father]**

 **[Title Effect: +25% EXP when nearby a child that considers you their father despite you not being genetically related to them]**

It took all I had not to deadpan at the Gamer Ability for that one.

"I think so." Yasaka said waking up as giving me a quick peck on the lips, "And if he can go that long then it might not be a stretch for you to have a new sibling soon."

"Eeeeew!" Kunuo cried out, "Mom I still don't wanna hear about you and dad even if you've prepared me for this moment!"

"That would explain things." I muttered before patting Yasaka on the back, "Alright, Yas, I've still got school so I need a shower... Care to join me?"

"I would love to." Yasaka said as she lifted me up, not separating our bodies just yet.

[No P.O.V.]

[Kuoh town Maid Cafe]

Kuoh towns maid cafe, Silken maid's moon, was currently in the morning low as most people were busy heading to work or school.

However there were three people in the cafe at the moment.

The first was the owner of the Cafe, a bald man who was busy cleaning his glasses as he sat down in a kimono before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sure I can't interest you in a coffee Armilla?" The old man asked the woman sitting in front of him.

"I'm sure Jinku." The woman, Armilla said, her long black hair tied in an offcenter ponytail that was closer to her left arm, she was wearing a pair of reading glasses over her blue eyes at the moment as she looked at a magazine sitting on the table, she was wearing a bright pink tank top over a white duster coat, and blue jeans with red high heels. Her left hand lifted up a cup of hot tea to her lips as she sipped it, "You should know by now I prefer tea in the mornings over coffee."

"Just checking." Jinku said chuckling, "Morning Alicia." He said not even turning around as the door jingled opened.

"Sorry I'm a bit late boss." Alicia said as she walked over to the two, Alicia was a woman with long blonde hair that was currently tied up in a pair of pig tails and was currently wearing a blue and white maids outfit, "I swear I felt something following me on my way here so I took several detours to lose it."

"Did you?" Jinku asked tilting his head.

At that moment the door opened to a small group of four men, all of them wearing hoods over their faces.

"Don't think so." Alicia whispered before clearing her voices, "Welcome young masters" She said in a forced higher pitched voice with an overhelping of exuberance in it, "Shall I show you to a table?"

"I don't thinks so." One of the men said as his partner locked the door, "Where is your master?"

Alicia sighed and quickly dropped the act, "Listen, unless you'd like to stuff my pillows tonight I'd suggest you turn your asses around and get the hell out of this cafe or order something to eat." Alicia demanded as her blue eyes turned ice cold.

As this happened Armilla reached into her coat with her left arm as Jinku stood up and closed the blinds.

"Oh really? What's a Stray like you gonna do?" One of the men asked, as all four of them revealed their black feathered wings, "You're just one devil against four fallen, and what's your backup? An old human man and a human woman?"

Alicia smirked and lifted her fist up to her face... and proceeded to flip the fallen Angels off.

"Okay that's asking for it!" One of the Fallen Angels shouted as he conjured a light spear and threw it at Alicia, who stepped aside of the thrown weapon as it pierced an employee of the month photo with her face on it.

"Do you know how hard I had to work for that?" Alicia asked before she kicked toward the fallen, grabbing him and throwing him over her shoulder before pulling from her sleeve a small combat dagger.

"You little- Urk!" One of the fallen started before a large, red hand, before being lifted up to the face of a glaring one horned Oni.

"I really don't like it when people come into my cafe to harass my employee's." The Oni said.

"Thanks boss." Alicia said before grabbing one of the distracted Fallen and stabbing him in the throat.

"You bitch!" The Fallen Alicia threw said as he got up and raised his arm, only for Armilla to grab it with her left arm, twist his arm behind him and forced it against his back enough to make him arch his back, sweeping one leg out from under him and causing him to fall which turned into a flip as Armilla continued to force his hand forward and back into the air as his head slammed against one of the metal tables.

Letting go of his hand Armilla stomped on his chest and pulled out a silence pistols and shot him in between the eyes.

Jinku the Oni had already crushed the skull of the fallen angel in his hands as the last one looked rather panicked about his situation.

"Shit." He muttered before Alicia grabbed the man by the throat.

Before he could do anything Alicia's veins glowed blue as circles of blue appeared where she was grabbing him, Alicia smirked as he conjured a Light spear, only for it to flicker away and vanish.

The Fallen Angel panicked as he tried to summon another spear, only to get flickerings of light before nothing at all, which was followed by the blue lights fading.

"Thanks for the energy boost, it'll help keep me charged for the rest of the day if more of you assholes show up." Alicia said before grabbing his head and snapping his neck.

After letting the body drop Jinku returned to his appearance of an old man and sighed, "Another day and more Fallen Angels, surprised there weren't some exiled priests with them this time." Jinku said.

"Yeah and it's another report we gotta have ready for that perverted cadre again." Alicia said before turning to Armilla, who was had plunged an empty syringe into the Fallen she had killed and was pulling blood from him, "You''re usual price for your silence as usual?" Alicia asked.

"Not quite." Armilla said capping the syringe after she pulled it out of the fallens neck, "This time I'm asking for a bit of something different from your body."

Alicia had a dollop of sweat go down her face as she gulp, "W-what's that?" She asked.

In response Armilla put the syringe into her coat and pulled out a small corked vial and a rolled up magazine, and smirked, "Might want to make sure no one is in the ladies room." Armilla said.

"Ugh." Alicia said, now slightly annoyed, "I swear it this wasn't for a good cause I'd label you a one armed pervert!"

"I've got two arms." Armilla said as she looked at her right arm, which was simply swaying with her movements, "The nerves in one of them are just highly damaged."

[Vincent's P.O.V.]

After my school day ended I found myself patrolling the school on behalf of the female population hunting down Issei and the Perverted trio.

"There he is!" I heard a woman shouted, "The Dark Prince of Kuoh!"

"An sunnova-" I muttered before resorting to plan B- Booking it outta there.

Personally speaking I had NO idea I'd be labled as a 'Prince of Kuoh' in just two days.

From what I've gathered I was considered the Dark Prince due to the fact I have dark hair, and unlike Kiba I have proved to be rather rude when it comes to getting rid of perverts... As demonstrated today when Matsuda and Motohama charged me when they came into class, when I simply opened the window and tripped them.

Gotta thank whoever keeps those leaves just outside of my window, keeps those two alive so I'm not considered a murderer.

Either way now that a second 'Prince' has appeared in Kuoh Kiba has become the 'Light Prince of Kuoh', though to consider a Devil a 'Light Prince' is kinda funny to me.

So right now I was running down the road to my house when I ended up giving Issei a full body tackle just as he was turning the corner.

"AAHAAGGH!" Issei shouted as he crashed into the ground.

"Gah." I groaned as I picked myself up, thankfully I wasn't on top of Issei, "Sorry 'bout that. I just had to escape from some fan-girls."

"Lucky bastard." Issei grumbled as I helped him up... Right before his grimace turned into a grin, "But this is still the best day of my life! Vincent I got myself a date this weekend!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, with who?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Her names Yuuma Amano." Issei said pulling out his phone and showing me the picture of Yuuma on his phone.

"Congratulations Issei... Time for a crash course." I said firmly, causing Issei to flinch.

"On what?" he asked nervously.

I simply raised my hand and motioned him to follow me.

"First off, for the sake of your wallet, analyse how she reacts to the value of something." I said, "If she's interested in only really expense stuff, politely decline any offer to be her boyfriend- Otherwise you won't have any money for the rest of that harem you want."

Issei nodded vigorously, "Right, if it's all about money for her I'm going to have to be done with her." Issei said.

'Personally you should bail out ASAP, but unfortunately that could turn into you getting attacked when I'm not aware of your location.' I thought, "Second, do not stare at her breasts." I said, "You need her to think you love her for her, not her body... Plus it might help with the harem, I dunno."

"It's how all those oblivious harem manga protags do it." Issei said with a shrug.

"Third and most importantly." I said stopping Issei as we reached my house, "Don't be an asshole."

"I know that." Issei groaned, "Still, thanks for the advice Vincent."

"No problem." I said before I turned to enter my house as Issei walked off.

The moment I shut the door I saw Kuroka moping at the couch.

"You took her before you took me..." Kuroka pouted before she looked at me, "I lived here longer!"

'Well this is gonna be a pain.' I thought.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **I'd make it longer but I'm gonna tackle canon events next chapter so I figured I might as well end it there- Otherwise I'll be forcing myself to write out Issei's first supernatural encounter.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back to writing this folks, hell I've even had to edit this opening cause it took a freaking month**

 **So to start there are some highlights I'd like to share with you all about Dragon*Con a month ago, since I was planning to originally upload this after Dragon*con.**

 **First off the first cosplay I saw was Ivy Valentine... So on Thursday before the Con kicked in I was already seeing a woman ass, Ma'am if you are reading this, sorry, I tried my best to avert my eyes but I've still got hormones running their course, I did not take any pictures of you without your permission... And for the next three days I saw Street Fighter's Cammy walking around so that was more lady ass I saw... Apparently a lot of people were either wearing skin suits or nothing to cover their butts and this has been referred to as Butt*Con this year.**

 **I also attended a panel hosted by Vic Mignogna, the guy likes sharks... A lot... Even caught a baby sand shark once and kept it as a pet for a while before realizing her put the poor guy in fresh water before he had to release it... He was so excited he had caught the thing he forgot the most important rule of Shark Survival.**

 **I attended a panel about the Sword Art's of Anime, to which I have learned about three European fighting styles- Long Point, Montante, and Dual Wielding. Fun fact, the fights in Berserk were Choreographed by an expert in Montante.**

 **Also for fellow Monster Hunter fans out there, if you wanna be a monster hunter then here's about how much you need to eat- 15,000 Calories, or about 8 large pizza's... While also being built like you're on Steroids. Also those Charge Blades and Switchaxes will fail the moments something gets caught in the gears.**

 **Sadly there was a lack of big names this year, and due to the event of the Chair throwing last year Attendance was a bit low... And there were much fewer cosplayers out and about (For gods sake there wasn't a Team JNPR at the RWBY Fan panel like there was the two years I was there before.)**

 **Now I did also pick up a few things.**

 **So those things I learn about swords? Yeah Vincent's gonna put a bit of time into learning them. And I've picked up a book from The Armory, a group of fantasy weapon makes, and I've got picture too so I've got some more arsenal to work with.**

 **Now without further ado I give you the latest DAaaG... Finally.**

 **[[]]**

[Empty I.D.]

So I've got about 4 days before Issei's got his date with Raynare so there are a couple of things I've had to work on other than keeping Kuroka at bay.

First I've been practicing catching spears with my Voids Grasp Gauntlet, that worked out relatively well after a while. Still I'll have a Living Doll tackle Issei out of the way in case I fail to catch it.

The next was learning how to use a 2 handed sword. So for that I looked up a video of the 16 Simple Rules of Montante to get me started: I mean hey, if it works for Gut's and he can kill a hundred men with it pre-Dragonslayer AND it was choreographed by an expert its gotta be worth something.

However this is a Greatsword I'm trying to swing around in near perpetual motion, this thing isn't light in any sense of the word and if I don't swing it right-

*Crnch*

"AHAGH!" I cried out as I lost my grip on my greatsword and grabbed my arm.

 **[You lost 12 HP]**

That happens.

"Sonnva... " I grumbled, this kind of fighting style is something I really want to learn, mainly because of it's usefulness in becoming effectively a tornado of death when done properly, heck this was the way people fought as a princesses bodyguard way back when (Well so long as the princess kept low to the ground when the sword was going to work.)

Sure I don't actually need this to kick the collective asses of the Fallen at the church or Riser... I've got a couple idea's on how to crush him, hell if push comes to shove I don't think Phenex Regeneration works with asphyxiation. Still, that one's a last resort.

My primary plan for Riser is basically piss him off and deal with his Queen... Or at the very least mug the Phoenix Tears off her and try to have one of my Shade's mug Ravel for her tears.

Anyway back to my main task at hand... I pick up my Greatsword and try again hopefully I don't-

*Crrk*

"AAIIEEE!"

[]

I woke up in my bed to a faceful of tit... And not Yasaka's, trust me, I know... Don't ask.

"Kuroka..." I sighed as she shoved my face deeper into her chest, "Kuroka, this is the day I've got to keep an eye on the idiot pervert, it's his date with the Fallen Angel."

"No..." Kuroka whined, "You're too warm, I don't wanna get up."

"Get off already cat!" Misha shouted as she burst into my room and lifted Kuroka off of me.

"Nooooo! Let go..." Kuroka whined as I sat up.

"He's got a life to save dammit!" Misha growled as she held Kuroka in the air and walked away from me, the Nekomata flailing wildly similar to an cat that didn't want to be held. "What are you even doing here? Didn't you have shit to do for that Devil you call a boss?"

"Yeah, but my mission was to seek out the Red Dragon Emperor to see if he or she will put up a good fight against her." Kuroka growled.

"Wait... The bearer of Divine Dividing it a chick?" I asked.

"Shit, said too much." Kuroka muttered, "Yeah, Valerie Lucifer is the current White Dragon Empress."

'And suddenly Issei's got the upper hand the moment he learns his perverted magic.' I thought throwing off my covers... And realizing I was naked, "Okay, I went to bed fully clothed, who stripped me?" I demanded.

Misha and Kuroka immediately pointed at each other, before glaring at each other.

"Okay, I'm not gonna figure out who did it." I said heading to my inventory and putting on my Chainmail and some casual clothes I grabbed out at random, "So until someone admits, I'm going to assume both of you did it."

"Shit." Misha whispered.

"Busted..." Kuroka groaned.

I think I'm taking the window today.

"Still I think you could do wearing something-"

"Unnecessarily epic window diving escape!" I shouted diving toward my window. When woman start talking clothes, or Satan forbid, shoes, that's a mans cue to bail.

[]

'You know...' I thought, 'I wonder what Raynare would actually prefer on an actual date?' Sitting in a tree like a bird was boring as I started at the fountain, waiting for Issei and 'Yuuma' to arrive, then I jump out of the tree in an attempt to catch Raynare's Light spear, and have a Shade pull Issei aside should I flub that.

Why was I having these thoughts? I have no idea.

At that moment a flyer flew in a slapped me in the face... Miraculously not hitting any other branches.

"Well it's not a freaking bird." I muttered pulling the flyer off my face.

-Devil and Angel's fair- Coming **/**/2018- The date was smudged by chocolate, but I can look that up later, looking at the back noticed one more thing -Sinful night strip club, open from 9 P.M. to 6 A.M. located in the ticket hall, only during those hours*-

"Well someone's gonna want me to drag them there." I muttered, "But what the hell is wrong with this town? A strip club right in front of a fair? No wonder there's a shit tons of Perverts in this town. Everyone's a pervert except the women." I that moment I remembered some girls from the Manga Club discreetly selling their Yaoi hentai. "Or... Not, no wonder the church cleared out."

It was then Issei and Yuuma arrived, though Yuuma seemed a little surprised... Issei must have actually pulled off not looking at her tits.

I couldn't hear them talking, however I did manage to see Raynare begin her transformation, her normal clothes shredding themselves as her hair turned back into it's normal looking long and black, her new clothes forming, basically black panties with one strap being three strips of some form of fabric, a strap under her breasts and basically a strap covering her nipples, long black gloves and boots with high heels, and black shoulder pauldrons.

I jumped out of the tree with My Void's Grasp Gauntlet outstretched as she formed and aimed her light spear, my Specter waiting until the spear was thrown.

The spear left Raynare's hand and My Specter jumped out of Issei's shadow.

"The hell!?" Raynare shouted as my Specter grabbed Issei.

"What the hell is going on!?" Issei shouted as the spear neared him, and not a moment too soon I grabbed the Light Spear and landed in a roll.

"Who the hell are-" Raynare shouted as I stood up and twirled her Light Spear, "Vincent?"

"Sup Yuuma." I said with a grin before turning to Issei and my Specter, "Take Issei to my place, then go inform the Devil in charge I saved him will you?"

The Specter nodded before it began to sink into the shadows, the Light Spear in my hand dissolved as that happened.

"Vincent..." Raynare said still stunned, "I can explain."

"So which did you want to explain?" I asked in deadpan, "The fact you're a Fallen Angel? Knew that. The fact you're trying to kill my Neighbor? I can assume it's cause he's got a Sacred Gear. Or are you gonna explain if you planned to kill me or not?"

Raynare seemed shocked as she descended to the ground, "You knew?" Raynare asked.

"Yeah." I said crossing my arms, my Shade Revolver discreetly equipped, "So care to explain on the real reason you hung around me so long?"

Raynare sighed as she sat down on the fountain, "My orders were to observe you, see if you were going to be swayed to a side, and kill you if you chose to join any other faction other than the Fallen." Raynare said.

"Oh for the love of-" I groaned, "Do none of the factions employ freaking diplomacy? No wonder everyone's fighting each other, and no freaking wonder there are internal conflicts within the Devil's and Fallen!"

Raynare's head shot up as I said that, "What do you mean internal conflicts within the Grigori?" Raynare demanded.

"What was your original set of orders, and who TOLD you them?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Lord Azazel." Raynare said with a sigh, "He told us to observe anyone with a Sacred Gear. And that boy Issei is the only one that has one that I've been able to sense that isn't apart of the Devils."

'And you failed to spot two more.' I thought, "And how does observe translate to 'Run through with a Light Spear'?" I asked.

"We received New Orders from Azazel." Raynare said.

"And who delivered these orders?" I asked crossing my arms.

Raynare was silent for a moment before her eyes widened, "Kokabiel... Oh how could I be so fucking stupid!" Raynare shouted punching the statue, "Lord Azazel's too interested in researching the Sacred Gears to want to kill someone and risk the chance of losing it for a long time! Kokabiel's a fucking warmonger!"

"Yeah... Azazel is pretty much a nerd." I muttered.

Raynare looked at me confused, "How do you know Lord Azazel?" She asked.

"Found a book in legitimate Enochian." I said with a shrug, "Knew someone who had a connection to Azazel... The dude was there in record time."

Raynare went wide eyed, "I don't even know True Enochian..." She muttered, "So... What now? I can't exactly go back with a failed mission and no physical damage to me."

"Well..." I mused revealing my Shade revolver, "I shoot you in a non lethal spot, like say the leg." I started, "And in turn you tell them you killed me instead?"

"And how are they going to take the fact you're still alive?" Raynare asked.

"Welp, we've got two Devil's in town." I said, "And I already agreed to join the Gremory girl."

"The idiot one?" Raynare asked in a deadpan look, "The one that just uses ONLY her Power of Destruction?"

"Who also happens to be in emotional pain." I added, "But yeah, the dumber, and more prideful, of the two in Kouh... My and my bleeding heart am I right?"

Raynare just sighed, "Fine...just let me know before you shoot me."

[]

I returned to my house, thankfully empty of all but Issei, "Vincent!" Issei shouted, "What the hell was that about!? What happened to Yuuma!"

"Issei... This is gonna be a long talk." I said, "Keep your mind open."

[]

I took Issei to my Sanctuary, and talked to him very slowly through the whole thing.

"So let me get this straight." Issei said, "Yuuma was actually a Fallen Angel named Raynare... Who didn't even love me, just wanted me to let my guard down so she could kill me because I have a Sacred Gear."

'Shit that's Issei's love life confidence gone.' I thought, 'Gonna have to fix that quick.' "Be that as it may FOR RAYNARE!" I shouted, "You need to remember that other girls will eventually have legitimate feelings of love for you... Or at the very least, lust."

Issei nodded, but I could tell he was still in thought, "And Devil's can turn humans into other Devil's with an Evil Piece system."

"Correct." I said.

"And those Devil's can eventually become high class and have their own Peerage right?" Issei asked.

"Yes..." I said, "Are you going where I think you're-"

"Then I'm going to join a Devil and become a HAREM KING!" Issei shouted.

"And that's what you take from this." I sighed, "Well, I've contacted one of the two High Class running Kouh, and she's the one that seems to have called dibs on you. Coincidentally she's the one I agreed to join."

"Oh come on!" Issei groaned, "Whats she like?"

"I think you'll just have to find out tomorrow." I said with a grin, "Tonight though I'll have a friend keep an eye on your place for the night so you're safe. The Devil in charge will contact you tomorrow after class."

"Got it." Issei said standing up, "How do I get my Sacred Gear out anyway?"

"Probably best to save that for later, you've already got a target on your back, let's not make it a Neon Sign." I advised.

 **[[]]**

 **It's done at LONG LAST.**

 **Now I am sick at the moment of finishing this and I've sneezed seven times writing this so good night folks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, yes I am still working on DAaaG SHUT UP!**

 **Anyway, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years everyone (For the belayment of these messages.)**

 **Main reason this took so long was because I wanted to work on other stories is that too much to understand people? Stop nagging me to keep continue working on this story! It'll only make me take longer to update it out of spite!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Vincent P.O.V.]

I swear I was beyond tempted to punch Issei as we were walking to Kouh.

"Issei, do me a favor and don't jump ahead of the conversation." I said to the perverted idiot walking next to me with a massive grin, "Devil's and their pride and all that shit... Even if she's a bit too prideful."

"Uh huh uh huh." Issei said nodding without listening. So I decided to punch him. "Aaagh! What the hell man?" Issei whined.

"Listen pervenstein." I sighed, "The devil in charge is a sexy chick to don't go screaming about boobs okay? Also you're reincarnating first."

"What why me first?" Issei asked confused.

"According to one of my sources, the number of a Devil's Evil Pieces required are based proportionately on the Devil King's Power." I said, "And according to her that means either my physical power, magical power, or Sacred Gear. I don't have a Sacred Gear, nor any skill in Magic whatsoever, physically speaking I'm not that much above the average man." I then looked at Issei, "Frankly speaking in case you take a lot of Evil Pieces to reincarnate because of your Sacred Gear I won't be leaving you to the wolves."

"So what exactly do you think your worth is?" Issei asked genuinely.

"To be perfectly honest I'd say just a single Pawn." I said shrugging, "I'm practically a blank slate as far as the Evil Pieces are concerned, I have potential, but no immediate power. You however, if you somehow take up eight pawns I don't wanna waste her left over Knight, Bishop, and Rook for just the worth of a Pawn."

"Okay." Issei said nodding.

"But hey." I said patting Issei on the back, "If I don't end up joining the Devil I'll still do what I can to provide support."

"Thanks neighbor." Issei said.

"Also when you get called out of class by someone you almost never speak with, don't say anything to the class." I said in deadpan.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Cause lord knows if she sends who I think she'll send the last thing I need is for the Manga Club to start drawing up Yaoi of the three of us." I said.

"OH GOD NO!" Issei cried out.

[]

"Classes are over for the day." I said to myself as the bell rang and I stood up. Almost instantly the door opened up to see Kiba enter the room. Followed instantly by the girls going into an uproar.

"Hey." Kiba said calmly and happily as he entered the room.

"Oh my god it's prince golden nuts." Issei muttered.

"The Dark and Light Princes in the same room!" A girl squealed, "I can't decide who I like more!"

"Oi I've got to talk to the bloodsucker about what she did." I grumbled.

"Ah there you two are." Kiba said slipping past the group of girls and walking over to me and Issei.

"Uh.. Yeah, these are our desks." Issei said unhappily.

"Nice to see you again blondie." I said smirking, "I'm guessing the club president sent you about our applications to the ORC?" I added, thankfully I sent Rias a text about a cover story as to WHY she's bringing me and Issei to the ORC.

"Wait..." Issei.

"That's correct." Kiba said, "Could you two come with me?"

"Oh my god." Muryama said "Is Kiba going to walk out of this room with that Pervert?"

"It's two princes they'll be fine right?" Katase asked worried, no doubt for Kiba.

"Don't worry." I said, "Kiba will be fine, it's two against one and I live next to the pervert and I'm still fine." The collective sigh I heard was kinda of scary I'll admit, "Besides one of the side projects I'm working on is to make Issei similar to Kiba. A nice guy who ain't a pervert."

Most of the girls looked relieved, but Muryama and Katase, both of whom now knew about Devil's, had their eyes turn white as they caught onto the double meaning of my words.

[]

"Come in!" Rias called out after Kiba knocked on the door.

"Wait... That was Rias's voice." Issei said to himself as we entered the room, then he noticed Koneko sitting on the couch eating from a bag of candy, "Is that Koneko?"

"Yep." I said to Issei before looking back to Kiba, "Have you dug up anything about that abomination we encountered a couple weeks ago yet?"

"No." Kiba said with a sigh, "It's like it doesn't want to be found."

"Damn." I muttered, "I don't like that thing just wandering around."

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked.

"Some information you'll probably be needing to look into during your future time as a Devil." I said causing Issei to freeze.

"Wait... Rias Gremory is the President of the ORC..." Issei muttered, "ARE YOU TELLING ME RIAS IS A DEVIL KING!?"

"He's got a brain after all." Koneko said popping a candy into her mouth.

"No need to be rude Koneko." I said listening around, hearing a shower running, "Seriously? You guys have a shower in here?"

"What?" Issei asked popping his head in.

"President's using it right now." Koneko said, "Akeno's grabbing her some clothes."

Issei practically went catatonic at those words, prompting me to clonk in on the head to knock him out of it.

"Got it." I said taking a seat next to Koneko and looking at Kiba, "How's the bastard sword working for you Kiba?"

"Its... Coming along." Kiba said, causing me to give him a flat look, "Also, that perverted witch you and Koneko saw? I think I saw her yesterday."

"Huh?" Issei and I asked.

"Yeah." Kiba said scratching the back of his head, "She saw me right as she was reaching to grope herself and just ran away..."

"Oh brother..." I grumbled.

"I'm completely lost." Issei said.

"Don't worry about it Issei, let's just wait for Akeno to show up so Rias can come out of the shower with her decency." I said.

About three minutes later Akeno arrived, passed Rias's clothes to her in the bathroom, and the red-head Gremory stepped out into the room with a smile.

"Hey Rias." I said waving.

"Hello Vincent, Issei." Rias said, "I got your message... Although the thing that sent it was..."

"Spooky?" I asked as I mentally commanded my Specter to rise up from the shadows it was waiting in.

"Yes actually." Akeno said looking at the Specter, "Though quite interesting you have it on your side. I've not seen something like that before."

I just shrugged, "Anyway Rias I've given Issei the whole run down about what you are, and why the guy was targeted. I haven't however had him awaken his Sacred Gear."

"Thank you." Rias said, though pouting a bit, probably over the fact she couldn't give Issei the explanation I got, "So then Issei, seeing as you now know, would you like to join my Peerage? I treat my peerage as my family, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno can confirm this."

"Of course I will!" Issei shouted, "I'm being targeted by Fallen Angels because I have a Sacred Gear so I want some protection until I can fight back. But more Importantly... SO I CAN BECOME HAREM-"

*BANG*

"EEP!" Issei squeaked as he ducked down after I pulled out and fired my revolver.

"Oh calm down wuss, it was a blank." I said chuckling.

"A-anyway." Rias said, a bit jumpy after I had fired a gun in the room, "Let's get started." With that Rias began to summon her box of Evil Pieces.

"You brought a gun to school?" Akeno asked.

"I'll explain later." I said, "Besides after Carmilla I'm going nowhere unarmed."

Issei blinked, "Carmilla? The Vampire? She's real?" He asked, getting looks from Everyone, "It was part of a book report in school before Kouh became Co-ed."

"Oh yeah, queen vampire of a more Amazon based vampiric kingdom." I said, "And when she said the novel she had written was almost completely accurate I'm pretty sure she's just like the novel... Lesbian... Actually, she had a woman by her side when she attacked me, that might have been Laura."

"What did you do to piss her off?" Issei asked.

"Filled a Stray Devil with lead." I said shrugging.

"Who's going first?" Rias asked as she pulled out a Pawn.

"Issei." I said pushing the pervert forward, "I've already done some calculations and I'm most likely worth a single pawn, Issei's Sacred Gear however is the wildcard."

Rias nodded, "Alright Issei, lie down on the couch." She ordered.

Issei did just that, after Kiba got off the only couch big enough for him, Rias then knelt next to Issei to reach his chest easily.

"Not one..." Rias muttered, "Or two... Not even four?" Eventually a red light covered Issei and blinded me, with Rias sighing in relief, "Thank Satan." She muttered, "Issei, you took up seven of my Pawns."

'Seven? He took eight originally?' I thought.

"Thankfully I had a Mutation Piece in the form of a Pawn that I could use for you." Rias finished, "A Mutation Piece is just as it sounds, a rare variant on Evil Piece that is worth more than the average piece... Still the fact you took so many..."

"He must have one hell of a Sacred Gear." I said smirking, "So you've got once Pawn left?"

"Yes." Rias said as Issei stood up, his hand covering his eyes as he adjusted to his new senses.

"Well let's get to it then." I said lying down, "The sooner I'm on a side the sooner I'm off the targeting list."

Rias just chuckled as she placed her remaining pawn onto my chest... And my vision when red.

'Guess I called it right.' I thought.

 **[Your Race has changed to 'Devil']**

 **[Your resistance to Darkness has increased significantly]**

 **[Your resistance to Light has decreased significantly]**

 **[You've gained the ability 'Night Vision']**

 **[Night Vision- You can see in the dark, what is says on the tin]**

 **[You've gained the ability 'Language']**

 **[Language- Allows you to understand any spoken language, both human and supernatural]**

 **[You've gained the ability 'Promotion']**

 **[Promotion- When in enemy territory you can change your Evil Piece, granting Buffs to your stats based on the Piece]**

 **[STR, VIT, INT, WIS, AGI, and LUCK have increased by 5]**

'Holy crap I just got notification bombed.' I thought sitting up.

"Issei, Vincent, how do you two feel?" Rias asked us.

"Pretty good." I said as Akeno sat next to me and Issei sitting on the other side of me, as there was no room next to Akeno, "Although, now that I'm officially a member of your Peerage I've got to confess."

"About that thing?" Kiba asked pointing to Specter.

"Oh." I said holding up my hand, causing a Spirit's flame to form, "Specter is hardly a scratch in what my ability is and is capable of."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Now I've got to go, it's hard not going straight to my games as I wrote this but as I pulled out my notes to this to update Vincent I realized I only ever kept up with Vincent's stat's VIA this story, I never updated Vincent's stats as I wrote.**

 **Oops.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all another day, hope you enjoyed.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well this took too f*cking long to get out.**

 **Admittedly I chose to write the AN's after this chapter so I figured I may as well say sorry for how long this took, didn't quite know how to write this one like I had planned.**

 **Anyway I've got something to say to ALL of you people who are disliking the fact I made Vincent a Devil in this story and someway somehow you still dislike it and are still reading it.**

 **First off I told you guys in the AN's a LOOOONG time ago that Vincent was joining Rias's Peerage, if you actually read these things and you are STILL surprised I went through with this then I don't know how to help you.**

 **Now, I would just like to say one little thing- If you're hating the fact Vincent joined Rias's peerage because it's 'Overdone' then I've got something to say. SO IS EVERYTHING ELSE DUMBASS! OC making his own faction? Read about 15 of those. Rias Bashing fic? Read dozens of those. Oc joins Sona? Done to death. Really that complaint is invalid, hell if anything OC joining Rias's Peerage is the declining trope of the DxD fanfiction.**

 **Speaking of Rias bashing, I would just like to point out it is one of the stupider things I've seen in fandoms (Like people booing the fact that Adam was killed in RWBY- The fuck guys? You wanted that monster to live?)**

 **Yes I know Rias isn't exactly the brightest banana of the bunch, but in her defense she 1) has the looming threat of Riser over her head so she doesn't want to risk the chance of not being able to obtain a possible trump card like Issei. 2) Most of what she's gotten was by sheer dumb luck, seriously for Kiba, Akeno, Gasper, and Koneko it's either join Rias or die a child- And no kid would want to die just like that.**

 **Now she may be a bit on the stupid side, but she's not really worth the absolute bashing she gets from the fandom sometimes. Sure you can look back from later in the series and call her out on her stupidity, but hindsights 20/20, didn't you guys notice how much Rias actually changed when Riser was removed from the equation? She got a lot better as a person, she didn't manipulate Xenovia or Rossweisse into joining her peerage. Sure she didn't deny them but really she's a Devil, if you were a Devil and you got a couple of wild cards to come join your peerage would you say no?**

 **And finally... to further complain about people talking about a 'lack of originality' I'll make my own complaint... To everyone who seems to pull in characters from other series to fill a Peerage? Seriously I've read about 7 stories that just shove in RWBY characters to some OC's Peerage, it's ridiculous, followed closely by Akame Ga Kill- Specifically Leone cause someone want's a sexy lioness familiar.**

 **That brings up a question someone might have if they read this? Will I use characters from other Series? The answer is a bit complicated.**

 **Will they appear? Yes, but usually as Cameo's and only for a couple chapters before being left behind as passing names in comments. They will also appear as 'Boss Challenges' for Vincent's Challenge I.D.'s or whatever I called them in this, so Don't expect Raven Branwen or Ruby, or Yang or Akame or whoever to show up as a permanent character- cause they won't, I'm not gonna let this story devolve into another statement of lazy character additions.**

 **Now that's not to say I won't have a couple of characters that are base on some other figure- I mean I based Rouge off of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. And I'm not ashamed to admit I don't know if more people like that will show up... And no if I do base someone off of someone else they won't all be from Fairy Tales, I might base them off characters from Movies, Games, Books, or other forms of Media**

 **Anyway I hope you all finally enjoy this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

I looking around the club room after I finished explaining my Abilities as The Gamer.

Koneko merely feigned shock as she stared at me, reasonable since she already knew. Kiba also just stared, though in genuine shock. Akeno on the other hand had a slight look of fear on her face, possibly due to the fact that I could possibly know what she really is, which I do. Rias kept a calm face, but her eyes are telling me she's internally acting like she won the lottery, twice considering she also has the Boosted Gear now.

Issei however was jaw dropped, "That's so cheap!" Issei shouted, "You mean to tell me all we gotta do is just join your Party and we can get stronger way faster just by beating up strong enemies!?"

"Yes." I said smiling, "That WON'T however improve your technique so you'll still need to practice on your own time."

"Of course that's obvious." Rias said looking at me, "I've been pondering your advice from the last time we met and unfortunately I have to admit I've grown a little too reliant on my Power of Destruction, and Akeno has been a bit lacking in her physical capabilities."

"Well as much as I'd like to I can't exactly punch my enemies." Akeno said sounding slighted, "I haven't worked on my speed as I've focused on the speed of my magic for so long."

"So grab a weapon." I said shrugging, "I've got an armory selling me stuff in my Sanctuary, we can visit tomorrow and find ways to arm yourselves. Heck there are a couple other shops there I haven't looked into, including a clothing shop."

At that moment the three girls in the locked eyes onto me and I realized I said to much.

"Oh shit." I muttered, "I mentioned clothes shopping."

Kiba, surprisingly, looked scared, as did Issei.

"Run." Kiba said quickly, "When clothes shopping is brought up these meetings are usually over." As soon as he said the last word he stood up and sprinted off, Issei and I quickly following after him.

[]

"So... Any idea's on where we should go?" Issei asked as Kiba and I walked with him, the sun had already set and it was night out, my Night Vision activating automatically.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm gonna patrol the town like I've been doing lately." I said shrugging, checking my stats as I did.

 **[Vincent Lane** \- Lvl 30]

[Title: Adoptive Father]

[Race: Devil]

[HP: 593/593]

[MP: 470/470]

[STR: 22]

[VIT: 17]

[AGI: 20]

[INT: 17]

[WIS: 18]

[LUCK: 25]

[Unused Stat Point's: 98]

"Why patrol?" Issei asked me.

"Hold on gotta buff myself a tiny bit." I said, one tiny thing on this screen was irritating me.

 **[Vincent Lane** \- Lvl 30]

[Title: Adoptive Father]

[Race: Devil]

[HP: 615/615]

[MP: 500/500]

[STR: 22]

[VIT: 20 (+3]

[AGI: 20]

[INT: 20 (+3)]

[WIS: 20 (+2)]

[LUCK: 35 (+10)]

[Unused Stat Point's: 80]

"Sorry about that, there was a slight imbalance of my stats and I haven't been increasing my Luck regularly." I said, "Probably should start working out myself to boost those further. Anyway the reason I want to patrol this town is because the sheer number of Supernatural being wandering the town."

"I know what you mean." Kiba said, "That stray that tried to kidnap you for... That purpose a while back. Sona gave us an earful about letting something like that be in hiding so long. Along with a Powerpoint presentation on what would have happened if you hadn't obliterated it."

That caused me to do a double take, "Sona put one of those together?" I asked surprised.

"It was an hour long." Kiba said with a shudder.

"By the way..." Issei started, "I have a Sacred Gear right? How do I activate it?"

"Well why don't you think of something powerful?" I asked, "Just try to pull all your strength into-"

 **[Detected Bloodlust]**

"Shit, hostile." I said diving into my inventory and putting on the Void's Grasp and pulling out my Shade revolver.

"Where?" Kiba asked as he conjured a demonic sword and looked around.

"Impressive. You sensed me, so you're a Devil now." A female voice said, sounding full of contempt, "Shame too, I was hoping I'd be rewarded with a new thrall."

At that moment we heard the sound of fabric fluttering from above causing us all to look up before following a figure landing in front of us.

 **[Vampiress Bounty Hunter Lvl 30]**

 **[HP: 878/878]**

 **[MP: 300/300]**

I quickly sent out a Party invite as I examined the Vampiress that was in front of us.

She had short silver hair that covered a blindfold on her eyes, painted on the blindfold was a pair of red eyes, around her body however she simply wore a blood red cloak.

"Who are you and why are you in Gremory Territory?" Kiba demanded after he joined my party.

"I am a Bounty Hunter of the Carmilla clan." The Vampiress said, "I've come to collect the bounties on the Vampire's that feigned their death on the attack against Vincent Lane, further more Lady Carmilla placed a generous bounty on Vincent Lane himself, living or dead, though living results in a new thrall for us." The Vampiress looked at me, "However as he is now a Devil that may be harder."

"Didn't Yasaka warn Carmilla about trespassing through Yokai territory last time she tried this?" I demanded.

"Perhaps." The Vampiress admitted, "But I am a bounty hunter, my job is to kill those that betray Lady Carmilla. My actions do not represent the the Carmilla faction as I was not directly sent, I came of my own accord."

"So she can't get into any trouble that can be linked back to her faction." Kiba growled.

"Ugh, I hate political loopholes." I grumbled, "Issei get ready, she aims to kill most likely."

"Crap." Issei muttered as he looked around before feebly putting up his fists.

"Issei focus on trying at awaken your Sacred Gear." I whispered, "It's your best chance of survival."

"Now then." The Vampires said as a bare arm,her hands covered in a black gauntlet slid our of her cloak to grab an edge, "Time to do my job." With that she tore off her cloak to reveal what she wore under it, which would have made Raynare's outfit look decent.

She wore two blood red strips of cloth in an 'X' fashion that did little to cover her C-cup breasts, failing to even hide the nipples, and a blood red thong. That it. Aside from the black gauntlet's she wore that was it. No shoes, no pants, no shirt- Just her gauntlets and a thong.

"For the love of Satan why can't these women wear anything decent?" I grumbled as Issei stared at the womans tits, prompting me to smack him on the head, "Focus dammit."

"R-Right." Issei said as he attempted to focus.

 **[Ost- Lesser Vampire Battle: Castlevania 64/Legacy of Darkness- First Vampire]**

I took the first shot of the fight, only for the Vampiress to blur ever so slightly to the side of the shot, leaving only an afterimage to take the bullet.

"Shit." I muttered putting the revolver away, seeing as it wouldn't do me any good in this fight and chose to pull out my Vampiric Whip as Kiba conjured a Demonic sword, one with the appearance of a European longsword and used his Knight Speed to rush at the Vampiress.

"Pitiful." The woman said as she jumped over Kiba, leaving after images behind at the start of her jump, at the height of her jump spread her vampiric wings, aiming to use them to shoot down at Kiba.

"No you don't!" I shouted swinging my whip at the Vampiress and cutting the skin of her legs, causing her to cry out and tumble mid air, losing 66 HP in the process, while giving me 0 Due to it's vampiric effect... And the fact I'm at Full Health.

"Smart." The Vampiress said as Kiba recovered from his miss, "That just means I'll stick to the ground." She added as her wings vanished and charged forward, leaving after images as she reached Kiba, whom she elbowed in the face faster than he could react and sent him flying.

"Shit." I muttered, really hating speed type bosses, usually you can't catch them unless you're faster than them, which usually means you have to resort to using your environment or perfect counters... Or bait.

[BOOST]

Hearing that I turned to Issei who had an ecstatic look on his face as he look at his Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear... Which was only in it's default Twice Critical form, wonder why it starts that way really. Eh, I'll ask Ddraig later.

"Good job Issei." I called out as the Vampiress glared at Issei and looked at his Sacred Gear, "Problem is she's speed type, so unless you can hit her that thing is useless."

"Dammit!" Issei cried out.

"Twice Critical?" The Vampiress mused then sighed as Kiba stood up slowly, "Well it's not the worst Sacred Gear to have been born with I suppose." She said with a shrug, "Tell you what boy, walk away and I'll let you live, it'd be shame to die over something like this when you're this weak."

"No way!" Issei shouted as he ran forward first raised, only for me to stop him with my right hand, closed in a fist and covered in the Void's Grasp Gauntlet.

"Wait for the signal." I whispered lowering my arm and stepping forward, "Fine, you win." I said, causing Issei and Kiba to stumble.

"What?" The Vampiress said raising her fist's, "You put up a sudden fight and now you're just giving up?"

"We can't win this." I lied, hiding a smirk, "You outsped Kiba, a Knight, if you can dodge that then what chance do a couple of pawns have?"

The Vampiress smirked as she walked over to me and grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up, "Fine, I'll let those two live." She said putting her face to mine, "Any last words before you lose your new life?"

"Yeah." I said smirking, "Feel the burn."

As I said that I thrust my gauntlet clad fist into the Vampiress's face, opening at the last second to smash a vial of Holy Water into her face, dealing a solid 500 Damage to her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The Vampiress screeched as she covered her face with both hands, attempting to get the Holy Water off, which subsequently dropped me to the ground.

"Now"! I shouted.

That was the signal as Issei rushed forward and punched the Vampiress in the throat, dealing her 56 Damage and pushing her neck first into Kiba's sword, killing her.

 **[OST End]**

Kiba let his sword dissipate as the Vampiress fell limply to the ground, Issei was breathing hard as was I, mainly due to the fact I wanted air in my lungs.

"That was reckless of you." Kiba said looking at me, "You know Rias is going to chew your ear off for that right?"

"Ever notice how the crazy and reckless shit works more often than not?" I asked sarcastically, "Besides, I'm an American, and if there is one stereotype about American's that isn't too far off the mark it's that we're crazy as shit."

"Still..." Kiba muttered as he pried the Vampiress's hand off her face, revealing melted skin that, if it weren't for Gamer's Mind would probably cause me to lose my lunch.

"Oh..." Issei choked before making his was to a bush, "Blueegh!"

"Holy water at that close a distance is very risky." Kiba said as I walked up to the woman.

"Hey if it works it works." I said, "Besides if she didn't dodge my first shot I would have just unleashed the Executioner." As I said that I grabbed the gauntlet's she wore and slid them off.

"Are you really taking a dead womans clothes!?" Issei shouted out, a mix of disgust and possibly hope that I was a hidden pervert. Admittedly I have a perverted mind, but I can keep a lid on it.

"Just her gauntlets." I said sliding the metal onto my hands, "She doesn't need them and who knows, might serve as a good warning to Carmilla's other Bounty Hunters." I then gave the gauntlets a quick look over. They were solid black and went half way up my forearms, with dozens of tiny spikes around and on the knuckles.

 **[Combat Gauntlets]**

 **[These gauntlets were designed more for hand to hand combat rather than defense, thus they classify as a weapon instead of armor.]**

"Oh." Issei said as she sighed in both relief and disappointment, the later being getting dirt on me to spread.

"I'll take the body to Rias." Kiba said throwing the Vampiress over his shoulder and walked off, "Good luck with tomorrow Vincent."

"Oh just tell her to call me!" I called back, "Sona has my number if Rias needs it."

"Got it!" Kiba called back as he turned the corner.

"What the hell?" Issei asked looking at me, causing me to turn my attention toward him as we started walking back home, "How did you get Sona's number?"

"I killed Stray Devils that wandered into Kouh and I needed information about school." I said putting the Combat Gauntlet's in my inventory, "Simple as that."

"Oh." Issei said in an understanding tone, "So... You've met Carmilla?"

"Met is a strong word Issei." I said, "More like I pissed her off by existing."

"Is she hot?" Issei asked pervertedly, a similar grin on his face.

"Kinda." I said with a shrug, "But if the novel about her is anything to go on she bats for same gender."

"Damn." Issei muttered.

"She also seems to be on a similar mindset to the Amazons." I added, "Men are only for breeding."

"I... Don't want that." Issei said, "I do want a Harem, but I don't just want to be their breeding machine. I want to have an equal relationship to each and every girl in my Harem."

I raised an eyebrow at Issei, "Well that's better than what I originally thought of you." I admitted, "Still you should really tone down on that-"

 **[Dectected Bloodlust]**

"Shit, not again!" I growled as I pulled out my Shade Revolver and began looking around.

"Really?" Issei cried out, "Twice in one night!?"

"Two devils wandering around without a master?" A deep voice muttered, "Didn't expect two devil's to stray from their masters."

"Shit." I muttered turning around to the voice, revealing a Fallen in a dark trenchcoat and wearing a black fedora, black wings spread out.

 **[Donahseek- Level 32]**

 **[Fallen Angel]**

 **[HP: 512/512]**

 **[MP: 760/760]**

"And pray tell mister Fallen Angel." I taunted, "What ever makes you think that?"

Donahseek chuckled, "Shouldn't Devil Servants be near their masters at all times?" He asked.

"Issei." I said slowly looking at the Pervert, "I'm pretty sure this guy just called Rias a whore." Donaseek seemed confused at this comment while Issei flinched, "I mean with the way he said it makes it seem like he was saying Rias keeps us around as Sex Slaves."

"I-" Donahseek started.

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei shouted as the Boosted Gear emerged.

[BOOST]

"So lets see." I said holding out my fingers, "Insulting Rias, attempting to attack two Servants as they head home, trespassing on Gremory AND Sitri property, and according to some reliable sources going against Grigori orders... Issei I do believe we have full rights to kill this guy."

"We damn well better." Issei growled as his Sacred Gear glowed brighter.

Donahseek growled, "I'd like to see you try." he growled as a Light Spear formed in his hands and he threw it at us.

Only for Issei to punch it too the side and me to fire my Shade Revolver, the bullet digging into the shoulder he threw the Spear with and dealing 84 damage to him.

"Shit." Donahseek grumbled.

While he was distracted I used my Void Gauntlet cover hand to grab his forgotten Light spear and hurling it back at him, the weapon spinning and the side of the weapon slamming into his gut, causing him to double over and lose his fedora along with 42 HP ... Damn Light Resistance.

"I'm not dying over this shit." Donahseek grumbled before taking off in flight, leaving his Fedora behind and a few Fallen Angel Feathers.

"Coward." I muttered holstering my gun and picking up the feathers and checking them.

 **[Fallen Angel Feather]**

 **[Material]**

I stuffed the feathers in my Inventory and took the Fedora before placing it on my head, "How do I look?" I asked Issei with a smirk.

"I dunno." Issei said with a shrug, "I'm not a girl I don't understand fashion."

I chuckled and patted Issei on the back, "Same here bro." I said, "Still I think I'll keep the fedora when I'm out doing jobs and whatever that isn't school related."

[]

"Welcome home Vincent!" Misha cheered, as she flew into a hug, "You're pretty late though, did Rias hold you up that much now that you're a Devil?"

"Not quite." I muttered raising my arms, which were now covered by the Combat Gauntlets, "Recognize these?"

Misha looked at the gauntlets and gasped, "I know those." She said, "There was one of Carmilla's bounty hunters here?"

"Yeah." I said, "Call the other deserters, warn them that Carmilla's put a bounty on their heads, yours included Misha."

"Shit." Misha growled, "Damn political loopholes. She's got a mark on your head too doesn't she?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"I'm moving in." Misha said flatly, causing me to blink.

"What?" I asked.

"I am moving into your home Vincent." Misha said flatly, "It's a mutual protection act, if we're both in the same building that means we both can defend ourselves from any bounty hunters that come at us." Then Misha turned to the side and chuckled, "Plus I get to stay closer to you and win you over from that milf."

"Oh jeez." I sighed putting my hand to my forehead, the issue is that I can't sleep in the Sanctuary away from Misha while Kuroka's out, which she seems to be at the moment, because then Misha's left alone for a hitman to come kill her so I gotta be in the same building as her.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Admittedly I was initially planning to kill off Donahseek in this chapter but then I realized that if I keep removing Fallen Angels from the equation then Issei isn't really gonna have much of a motivator to unleash the Second Liberation of his Sacred Gear. Seeing as Asia was his trigger.**

 **In other news one of the reasons this was delayed was cause I recently downloaded Fate/ Grand Order and subsequently have become attracted to the Fate/ Stay Night series.**

 **I'll post my F/GO Friend Code for anyone who wants to be my friend while I try to stave off this Fate addiction so I can actually write my stories.**

 **Fate/Grand Order Friend Code: 873,186,348**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here you go guys, now shut the f*ck up about me updating this story, I'm trying to make sure I don't write myself into a corner or into crazyland.**

 **Seriously if you aren't someone with a lot of time on their hands writing a good story (Usually) takes time, cause sometimes we need to plan out a chapter because we only really planned out the overarching plot line**

 **Now, I've got another gaming announcement to make so I may as well make it here**

 **There is a gaming reason I haven't been updating too often, one is Fate Grand Order (To which I am now a fan of the Fate Series who really needs to watch the anime sometime soon) the other is Monster Super League. Something I was looking into for a while and ending up getting hooked on.**

 **Now to be honest I've gone and made a Clan in Monster Super League, Terminal, so if anyone plays and wants to join just PM me and make the request in game. Fair warning I've got no idea how it works and I've only got a window of playtime from 7 to Midnight... Well, if I am online anytime earlier it's usually me setting the game to autobattle to get stuff.**

 **Anyway if any of you guys are Clan Leaders or at least know how Clan's work I'd appreciate it cause the tutorial was... Minimal.**

 **[[]]**

Okay so the moment Misha moved in she instantly climbed in my bed with me, literally... Through the foot of my bed even.

At least she wasn't nude as she crawled in so at least someone has some sense of decency, an undead vampiress admittedly, but someone at least has it.

However once Misha was asleep I will admit I slipped out of the bed to get some work done in my Sanctuary's Workshop. Rude yes but I will be returning after I'm done, I just want to see if I can make my new fedora a little something more with what Materials I had on hand.

So once I got to my workshop I took a seat, put the fedora on the table and looked through my materials.

Zombie Flesh? On a hat? Ew.

Shade Cloth? I don't think I can get any stealthier with the Shade clothing I have.

Doll Arms? I don't want my hat to stand out THAT much.

Vampire Fangs? Nah, I'll see if that could have an effect on an Oddjob hat of some kind.

Fallen Angel Feathers? Well what goes better on a hat than a feather? Probably a pin or badge, but I don't have those.

Thus I pulled out Donahseeks feathers and began sewing them into the side of the Fedora. By the time I was done the fedora looked like it had a small ravens wing sewn onto it. Smiling at my handiwork I looked to see what I had created.

 **[Feathered Fedora]**

 **[The Fallen Angel Feathers have given this hat a special ability, while wearing this hat you can perform a Double Jump.]**

I couldn't stop myself from blinking at that and I thought about the similar effects I had gotten from using materials. Shade Cloth gives aura and presence suppressing abilities, and Vampire Fangs give health stealing bonuses... I'm going to run under the assumption that Fallen Angel Feather give me mid-air bonuses... I had to check and pulled out my Draining Katana and quickly attached some feathers at the pommel of the weapon.

 **[Draining Katana Modified]**

 **[You now deal more damage while in mid air.]**

I was right, by outfitting my gear with Fallen Angel Feathers I gain bonuses for being a midair combatant.

"Well that little test is done, I'm gonna rejoin Misha." I said to myself standing up from my seat.

[]

The next day after classes Issei and I returned to the ORC, where Rias appeared to be mildly embarrassed about her actions the previous day.

"I'm sorry for getting so off topic yesterday." Rias said bowing in apology, "Now before I can begin telling you your duties as a Devil I need to ask what happened last night."

"Well after we left..." Issei said, "We ran into this Vampire girl who was damn near naked..." And Issei's off into dreamland, so I quickly smacked him on the head, "Sorry." He muttered, "Anyway she said she had come to Kouh to hunt down vampire deserters from Carmilla's faction, but apparently Carmilla has it out for Vincent so the vampiress was going to attempt to kill Vincent."

Rias nodded then looked to me, "Vincent, what do you know about the vampiress that attacked you?" Rias asked.

"Aside from the fact she's dead?" I said sarcastically pulling my fedora from my inventory and setting it on my head, "She out sped Kiba, which was nerve rattling, but according to Misha, one of the Carmilla deserters that lives with me Issei." I said looking at my friend, "She fully expects more of Carmilla's Bounty Hunters to be in town, since they aren't under Carmilla's direct orders to come here and kill Yasaka can't do as much as she would like to."

"I see." Rias said.

"Furthermore Rias we have more than one Fallen operating in Kuoh, some guy named Donahseek." I said causing the veteran (To us) devils look in surprise, "He appeared to think we were Stray Devils since we weren't attached to your hip."

"Is he dead?" Rias asked.

"No, he has survival instinct so when Issei activated his Sacred Gear and went berserk after I told him that the Fallen had basically called you a whore Rias. Of course me shooting at him helped." I explained.

Rias's eye twitched in anger, "He's mine." Rias growled quietly as I could see her anger build up, "Thank you for the report. Issei congratulation's on awakening your Sacred Gear, may I see it?"

Issei nodded and lifted his fist, causing his Sacred Gear to appear in a glow of red light.

"Twice Critical?" Rias asked, "I could have sworn I sensed something more powerful than that. Why?"

"It's not fully awake." I said, causing everyone to look at me, "I used my Gamer Abilities skill Observe to scan it, obviously I need to use it more because I didn't get a name off the gear, but it's description said, and I qoute, 'Seemingly a common Sacred Gear that doubles the users power, it's true power has yet to awaken.'" That part was a lie, I knew what the Gear was, but I didn't want to just give answers.

"What do you mean it's not fully awake!?" Issei cried out.

"Calm down Issei." Rias said, "It likely means the Sacred Gear is holding back it's power as not to overwhelm you."

"Or..." I said looking at Issei, "It needs a more powerful emotion to fully awaken. A powerful stimulus so to speak, a real reason you want that gears power."

"A real reason..." Issei muttered, then looked at Rias, "So Rias... What are our duties as Devils?"

Rias smirked as she snapped her fingers, causing two massive stacks of papers to appear on her desk.

"Oh hell." I cried out in mock horror, "Issei! Rias is dumping her paperwork on us!"

"ACK!" Issei cried out, though I could tell he understood I was joking.

Rias did too, "I'm going to need to remember that one." She chuckled, "No, these fliers are Devil Summoning Contracts, attuned to you two specifically. I want you two to go across town and hand these out."

"Okay... What's the deal with the fliers?" I asked, despite knowing the reason, and thus I ignored what Rias said about the contracts.

"-and Vincent!" Rias snapped looking me in the eyes, "For now I do not want you using your Spirit's to hand out the Flier's for you."

"Dammit." I said snapping my fingers, "Can I at least have one stand near me to hand out fliers alongside me?"

"No." Rias deadpanned, "The most I'll allow is your bodyguard Spirits you normally have."

"So only my Shade's and Sniper Puppet." I concluded before standing up, "Welp, guess it's time to get to work." With that I grabbed my stack of papers and jammed all but a reasonable stack that would fit in my arm into my Inventory.

"That is so not fair!" Issei shouted as he warmed up his arms to grab the whole stack of his fliers.

"You don't have to take all of them at once." Rias said catching onto what Issei was doing, "Just grab a box or two from our storage room and fill it, then come back... Actually I'd like for both of you to report to me periodically while your giving out fliers. With Carmilla's bounty hunters running about catch enough of them and I may be able to convince her to pull all of her people from Kouh for a time at least.

 **[A new Quest is available]**

 **[Bounty Hunters not allowed]**

 **[Rias has asked you to keep an eye out for Vampire Bounty Hunters of the Carmilla faction, finding and killing enough of them should give Rias and Yasaka enough evidence to confront Carmilla and force her to recall her Bounty Hunters from Japan or risk war with Yokai and the Devils]**

 **[Objective: Kill 20 Vampiress Bounty Hunters and collect proof. Current Progress: 0/20]**

 **[Reward: Increased Reputation with Vampiress Deserters, 200 Vampire Fangs, 20,000 EXP, 50,000 Yen]**

"Ah, got a new quest from my ability Rias." I interjected, causing Rias to look at me with interest, "It's telling me that if I can kill twenty more of Carmilla's Bounty Hunters you and Yasaka can use that evidence to force Carmilla to recall her bounty hunters from Japan entirely."

Rias grinned ferally, "Vincent starting tonight you have my full permission to hunt down Carmilla's bounty hunters." Rias said, "That should teach them not to bring harm to my cute servants."

"You got it Rias." I said grinning, "Would anyone like to join me tonight? If you do just come to my place once the sun sets."

"Good, now get going, those fliers won't deliver themselves." Rias said pointing to the door.

"Yes President!" Issei and I said in sync as we ran out of the club... Well I left the club, Issei went to grab a box to carry his fliers in.

On my way to the school gate I had to pause at what I was seeing.

"Did... Was that a white wolf that just left the school?" I muttered rubbing my eyes, before quickly running around the corner of the school gate and saw nothing. "This town has way too much going on under the surface."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks that's the chapter.**

 **Not too long but this was just another filler chapter really.**

 **Next couple of chapters ought to be longer I think, or they might not, I don't really know okay.**

 **Still like I said up top if you have a Monster Super League account then please consider joining my Clan, Terminal.**

 **My in-game username is PhoenixChamp, just an FYI, so you can attempt to friend me (I say attempt because mine is currently getting full)**

 **And when you wish to join my Clan please let me know with a PM... Also if anyone can help me learn more about clans that would be great.**

 **Gonna be honest I just gave up on trying to join a Clan because none were open to accept Apprentices so if anyone knows what that was all about then please let me know about that too.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**

 **And yes people, I know Vincent can already fly, but sometimes it's just more fun to double jump all the time.**


End file.
